Memorias del Vacío
by DarkTemplar28
Summary: Historia Alternativa. Se obtendrá la venganza anhelada sin desearse. Algunos reencuentros son necesarios y la llegada de nuevos enemigos cimbrará un mundo. Mal summary.
1. Capítulo 0: Prólogo

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no me pertenece, sino a Masami Kurumada

God of War no me pertenece, le pertenece a Santa Mónica Studios

*Notas del autor al final

_**Prólogo**_

_**18 de octubre….**_

Muerte. Era una palabra muy escalofriante desde todo punto de vista y desde cualquier boca humana escuchada. Esta palabra se podría escuchar de cualquier boca humana, se podría experimentar para su posterior unificación, pero no resistirse jamás a ella. Pues, una persona en esos momentos la estaba sintiendo cada vez más cerca, pero con la conciencia de morir tranquilo, ya que hizo lo que pudo frente a una de las mayores amenazas de las que se pudo haber enfrentado jamás en una dimensión totalmente desconocida para la limitada mente humana, en una dimensión en la que solo pueden llegar los dioses y sus protegidos a través de la marca de Zeus: Cronosphere **(1)**, un sistema interplanetario desconocido que gobierna el titán de titanes, en esta época actual, al lado de sus hermanos: Cronos.

Él podía ver todos los cuerpos de sus amigos regados empapados en charcos de sangre, esos cuerpos inertes que ahora son abrazados por los fríos brazos de la muerte, aquellos cuerpos cuyas almas reencarnarán en un tiempo no menor a 250 años y del cual él también formaría parte en un futuro no muy lejano debido a que frente a él se encontraba el mayor agravante y enemigo, responsable de tantas muertes : Cronos, padre de los dioses olímpicos y su actual enemigo liberado de las fosas del Tártaro junto a los demás titanes. Este titán, el más poderoso de todos, estaba envestido con una kamui llevada a su máxima expresión: el vellocino de oro, pero este vellocino estaba decorado con toques azules marinos y, a su vez, empuñaba una espada del mismo color con los mismos detalles clásicos de color azul ya que ese era el color de su cosmoenergia.

¡No me daré por vencido! – le decía el guerrero mientras jadeaba debido al cansancio y a la pérdida considerable de sangre con mirada muy decidida y desafiante.

Al parecer tu plan para hacer escapar a esos patéticos olímpicos y a sus seguidores resulto, sirviente de Poseidón – le habló de manera pausada el oscuro titán.

¡Yo no soy un sirviente de Poseidón! ¡Soy un santo de Athena! – le refutó.

¿Pero esa armadura dice todo lo contrario?... ¿No lo crees? – le contradijo al ver su escama de Dragón de Mar semidestruida por todos los combates que tuvo en ese mundo totalmente desconocido.

¡El hecho de que yo utilice esta armadura no me hace un guerrero de él, mi lealtad está depositada en mi señora Athena! – le refutó. Esto sorprendió demasiado a Cronos.

Esa pequeña Athena educó muy bien a sus seguidores – hizo una pausa-Veo que eres alguien con honor. Y por ese honor te ganaste mi respeto. Agradece de que te dé una muerte rápida junto a tu hermano – esto lo sorprendió. Kanon pensó que su hermano había escapado junto a los demás, pero al parecer no lo hizo. Más fue su sorpresa al verlo de reojo a su costado.

¡Saga! Que haces aquí - le recriminó de manera tajante.

No podía dejarte morir después de todo lo que te hice. No mereces esta muerte – le respondió calmadamente.

Saga….

Esto solo bastara para destruirlos – les dijo. De los ojos de Cronos, salía un brillo color azul oscuro para luego proyectarse al cielo y formar una tormenta eléctrica con rayos del mismo color del cosmos de Cronos. Estos rayos se acumulaban en un punto fijo. Ambos estaban alertas frente a este nuevo ataque que definitivamente los llevaría al letargo de la muerte – **Wrath of the Tartarus** - La carga de rayos acumulados se dirigió a una velocidad tan descomunal que era irreal pensar que se tratase de una técnica. Ni Zeus sería capaz de reaccionar frente a tal poder. Sin embargo, una luz resplandeciente junto a rayos verdes llenaron el lugar y bloqueo la técnica. Eso sorprendió al titán.

Anciano maestro…. Patriarca… - se sorprendieron ambos al verlos con vida.

"_Esa técnica es la ira de Némesis"_- Pensó el titán un poco sorprendido al ver los rayos verdes - _"Interesante"_

¡No hay tiempo que perder! – y de inmediato, Libra se despojó de su armadura semidestruida para que luego dicha armadura viajara a través del cielo en un dirección desconocida.

¡Queremos que escapen! – les ordenó el patriarca. Esto les sorprendió a ambos gemelos – Nosotros ya vivimos mucho y queremos que ustedes continúen el legado – El de Libra les sonrió en señal de confianza - ¡Lárguense!... ¡Ahora!... – les gritó de manera furiosa.

Patriarca Shion…. Maestro Docko – ambos se entristecieron ya que ellos salvaran sus vidas a costa de otros.

¡Rápido!…. ¡La armadura los guiara hasta el portal!…. ¡Tienen 15 minutos para llegar antes de que Artemisa cierre el portal con el sello lunar! – les gritó Shion

¡Y creen que escaparán así de fácil!…. – dijo irónico Cronos mientras lanzaba otra Furia del Tártaro, pero esta fue bloqueada difícilmente por la combinación de un talismán del patriarca y la ira de Némesis.

¡Dense prisa!…. – les grito Libra con un poco de dolor debido a los ataques que recibía del titán. Sin más, los hermanos se fueron corriendo en dirección a donde iba la armadura dorada de Libra.

¡Irrumpir de esa manera en mi palacio para luego hacerlos escapar!…. ¡Es algo imprudente!… ¡por eso morirán!…. – les decía de manera lúgubre.

Eso ya lo sabemos de antemano – le dijeron al unísono – "Chicos, solo espero que hagan las cosas bien… luchen por el bien de la humanidad y luchen para que nuestro mundo no sea un infierno como lo que fue durante estos días de arduo combate" – pensaba Shion mientras se lazaba al ataque junto a su compañero de batallas interminables – "Amigos, gracias por los momentos agradables que pasamos… todo esto se lo dejo en sus manos para que siguiente generación de guerreros salga adelante frente a este gran mal… adiós…" – se despidió Docko.

Ahora mueran…. ¡**Light of Hell!** – miles de rayos color negro impactaron a ambos. Docko trató de rechazarlos con la ira de Némesis pero nada pudo hacer ya que la técnica del titán los alcanzó antes de que pudieran hacer algo. Esta técnica devastadora los dejó completamente desfigurados e irreconocibles….. Esta fue la muerte de dos poderosos guerreros cuyos nombres serán recordados por siempre. Cronos se sentía completamente insatisfecho ya que quería ir al mundo de los mortales humanos y destruirlos por completo, debido a la traición que cometieron en su contra en un pasado mitológico, pero no podía ya que esto no estaba en sus planes…. Por ahora…. – Lo mejor será irme al templo de Leto…. – se dijo a sí mismo.

Tu condescendencia te costará caro… Cronos – le habló una voz totalmente desconocida para cualquiera…. Menos para el….

Así que estabas observando todo…. Dios de la Guerra…. – le decía al recién llegado con cierta mesura.

Estas en lo correcto. Yo que tú, los hubiese matado en un instante. Esto nota y demuestra tu debilidad – le respondió. Este hombre estaba ataviado con una kamui también llevada a su máxima expresión: vellocino de oro, que en ocasiones anteriores le pertenecía a Ares y poseía unas dos espadas doradas con toques carmesí que se encontraban en su espalda de manera cruzada. En sus brazos tenía un par de cadenas largas que estaban enroscadas en estos brazos. Estas cadenas se adherían a la hora de atacar inmediatamente a ambas espadas más conocidas por provocar la segunda muerte en las personas que mataba: las espadas del exilio. Estas palabras molestaron mucho al rey de los titanes. Trato de atacarlo, pero de antemano sabía que el también poseía alguna de sus técnicas y que además el poseía una gama mucho mayor de poderes y armas. Así que lo más atinado que hizo fue mantener la calma y no caer ante sus provocaciones – Yo me voy…. Tengo que idear un plan para matar a Zeus y hacerlo pagar por todo lo que me ha hecho. – se fue para luego irse a su recinto.

Cronos sabía que el alma de Kratos albergaba un deseo único: vengarse de Athena y en especial de Zeus. Por ello, el alma del fantasma de Esparta vagaba por el mundo terrenal en busca de su cuerpo que fue ocultado por los dioses olímpicos. Una vez que lo encontró, recuperó todos sus poderes y armas **(2)**, se deshizo de Ares como si de un juego de niños se tratase, robó la espada del Olimpo a Zeus fácilmente y liberó a los titanes para destruir por siempre el Olimpo, pero los planes de los titanes eran otros ya que ellos buscaban ir a su dimensión y crear una armada tan grande que oscurecería el cielo y se llenaría la tierra por completo. Sin embargo algo que no sabía Kratos era que uno de sus seres más queridos y una de sus mejores amigas estaba del lado de los dioses olímpicos.

Kratos…. Tú y Deimos se entrometen demasiado en nuestros asuntos…. – los susurró de manera calmada – _"Sin embargo, dejó vivir a nuestro peor enemigo junto con sus amigos… ¿Por qué será?"_ – se puso a pensar de manera calmada - _**¡Leto!**_ – se comunicó telepáticamente con la titánide madre de Artemisa.

_**Si mi señor… en que le puedo servir….**_ – le respondió automáticamente.

_**Sabes que tu hija esta creado un portal y lo está cerrando para que no pasemos al mundo de los mortales**_ – le dijo.

_**Sí, Cronos… si lo sé**_ – le respondió – _**pero eso tiene un defecto….**_

_**¿Defecto?**_ – pregunto extrañado.

_**Mi hija no sabe cómo crear adecuadamente ese portal. Ya que se necesita a la principal creadora de ese portal para realizarlo adecuadamente **_– hizo una pausa –_** Ese portal fue la máxima creación después de mis portales, pero ella no asume los defectos. Nosotros no pasaremos, aquellos que en este mundo tengan el poder de un titán y aquellos que, al menos, posean juventud eterna – terminó de explicar.**_

_**Ya veo**_ – le habló de manera tranquila - _**¿Sabes cómo crear un anti rechazo para poder ir contra ellos nosotros mismos?**_ - le preguntó de manera seria y concisa.

_**Yo le enseñe crear y sellar ese portal lunar. Como te dije, se necesitan dos personas que quiten el sello de ese portal. Por ello, mi poder no es suficiente para liberar el sello, pero si desea le puedo enseñar ese proceso para que ambos destruyamos ese portal**_ – le sugirió.

_**¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría eso?**_ – le pregunto.

_**De 10 a 15 años aproximadamente. Inclusive menos**_ – le respondió

_**Perfecto. Iré inmediatamente a tu recinto… empezaremos desde ahora**_ – y dicho esto, se fue con una técnica de Teletransportación a los recintos de Leto.

Al parecer las palabras del Fantasma de Esparta calaron hondo en Cronos y por eso decidió no darles ni una solo ventaja a los dioses olímpicos de rearmarse con sus ejércitos. Sin embargo, lo que él no sabía es que la suerte le sonreiría a los seguidores de Zeus….

**Unas semanas después: Templo de Athena – Cámaras del Patriarca**

En unas cinco camas, se encontraban recostados, con múltiples heridas de gravedad, 5 personas de aproximadamente 19, 20 y 21 años de edad. A pesar de que pasaron unas semanas, aún no curaban sus heridas y cada vez más se acrecentaban más. Estos sobrevivieron debido a que Zeus vio en ellos un enorme potencial destructivo que les sería muy útil en los tiempos venideros, ya que algo le decía que el sello del portal lunar de su hija Artemisa no duraría mucho tiempo. Ahora ese potencial se iría al reino de la muerte ya que ellos se encontraban a un paso de ella. Al costado de ellos, se encontraba una deidad que aún presentaba secuelas de las feroces batallas que sostuvo en Cronosphere, pero recuperándose satisfactoriamente. Ella se sentía impotente ya que, a pesar de ser una entidad olímpica, no podía combatir a la muerte, pero no se resignaba ya que ellos eran como si fuesen su única familia mortal. En especial, por cierto santo que se encontraba recostado ya que él había recibido el mayor daño de los cinco. Lo que más le intrigó fue saber cómo se las había arreglado el fantasma de Esparta para encontrar su cuerpo, ya que ella misma se encargó, en los tiempos antiguos, de encerrarlo. Sin embargo, los que más la sorprendió fue ver en ese asesino de dioses el desarrollo de la máxima expresión de las kamui: el vellocino de oro. Ella, ni con todo su poder pudo desarrollarlo hasta tal magnitud. Ajena a sus pensamientos, otra persona se encontraba observando a escondidas. Esto desconcertó a la diosa ya que pensaba que algunos enemigos habrían logrado seguirla para darle muerte. Por ello, cogió su báculo y empezó a brotar cosmoenergia descomunal.

¡Cálmate, Athena! – le dijo la voz. Ella no lo reconocía, pero cuando vio a un hombre de unos aproximadamente 50 años con barbas y cabellos de color blanco, ojos que emanaban un color blanco brilloso, contextura alta y un cuerpo atlético, muy contradictorio para su edad, y ataviado con ropas blancas y una hombrera dorada supo quién era.

Padre, perdón – ella recompuso su estado y bajo el báculo en señal de confianza.

No te preocupes, hija. Más bien, veo que ellos están al borde de la muerte. Lucharon dignamente contra mi padre, los titanes y sus guerreros, pero al parecer Kratos se encargó de hacerles mucho daño con los Cestus de Nemea que anteriormente le pertenecían a Heracles y los poderes míticos que se le entregaron– lo decía seriamente. – y por lo que veo tú no quieres que mueran – se dirigió a ella.

Tienes mucha razón, pero no puedo hacer nada – se dijo tristemente.

Allí es donde te equivocas, hija mía – le respondió. Esto desconcertó a la pelimorada. – La única manera de que sobrevivan es que ellos se conviertan en semidioses.

¿Cómo Heracles, o como lo era mi hermano en tiempos mitológicos? – le respondió. Esto último haciendo referencia al Fantasma de Esparta.

Pero a diferencia de él, ellos no han sido producto de una relación entre un dios y una mortal o viceversa. Por eso, yo y algunos voluntarios decidimos darles nuestra sangre y una pequeña parte de nuestros poderes a ellos – Esto desconcertó a Athena, ya que ni en tiempos de máximo riesgo, Zeus sería capaz de darles su propia sangre a un humano, ya que ellos lo consideraban sacrilegio. – Creo que es hora que salgan- y dicho esto varios individuos salieron de la oscuridad para hacerse presente en ese mismo momento. Estas personas sorprendieron mucho a la diosa allí presente ya que no esperaba ese tipo de ayuda de parte de ellos ya que en un pasado eran enemigos jurados a muerte: Artemisa, la diosa cazadora y guardiana vigilante de la Luna; Apolo, el dios del arco solar y guardián vigilante del sol; Hades, rey del inframundo y comandante de infinitos ejércitos de la muerte; y Poseidón, rey de los mares y amo de las bestias míticas marinas.

Veo que nos encontramos en una situación muy crítica para recurrir a este sacrilegio – hablo Hades de manera severa.

Estas en toda la razón, tío. Sin embargo, tenemos que otorgarles nuestra sangre para que así puedan resistir ataques de mucha mayor potencia y mayor envergadura - le respondió Apolo, quien aún presentaba secuelas de los ataques congelantes de la perdición de Tifón.

Creo que ya basta de tanta murmullo y empezar a otorgarles una pequeña cantidad de poder divino – esto lo dijeron en concordia Artemisa y Poseidón.

¡Ellos no resistirán esa cantidad de poder! ¡solamente un semidiós, producto de una relación entre un mortal y un dios sería capaz de resistir tal magnitud de poder! - reaccionó de inmediato la entidad protectora de los cinco heridos que estaban allí inconscientes. Sin embargo, las risas de su padre no se hicieron esperar, ya que él sabía de antemano que su hija no permitiría que sus santos pasasen por un riesgo muy alto. Por ello, se dispuso a hablar de una manera muy calmada.

Hija mía, nuestro mayor riesgo no son los titanes, eso lo sabes muy bien de antemano – esto sorprendió a todos – Nuestro mayor riesgo es un mortal caído que se ha convertido en el dios de la guerra al reclamar nuevamente el trono que en los tiempos de la mitología le pertenecía y que nosotros se lo arrebatamos. En consecuencia, él nos mató a todos y generó el caos – hizo una pausa – en cambio, tu hija, nos reviviste y lograste encerrar su cuerpo para que no pudiese escapar. Sin embargo, el destino quiso que el regresara a nosotros y matara nuevamente a Ares para querer saciar su sed de sangre y de venganza.

Padre…. – susurraron Apolo y Artemisa.

Hades, Poseidón…. Hermanos míos, ustedes no me van a engañar. Ustedes sufrieron en carne propia lo que él es capaz de hacer. Robo una de las mejores armas roba-alma en la historia e incluso logro matar a los mejores leviatanes en una cantidad mínima de tiempo. Ni siquiera los titanes son capaces de igualar su poder. Por ello, que este gran asesino de dioses este de su lado es un enorme riesgo. Por ello, trate de que estos mortales sobreviviesen, pero en vista de que van a morir, tenemos que hacerlos vivir para que puedan hacerle frente – hizo otra pausa – más bien que poseemos a un asesino de dioses también – esto último lo habló como si fuese un consuelo.

Se dice que cada mitad de década nace un asesino de dioses, pero casi nadie de ellos se da cuenta de ese potencial y pasa por una vida llena de aburrimientos – esta vez fue el turno para hablar de Hades – Aunque esta referencia es algo dudosa…. No sabemos de sus verdaderos orígenes, poderes y máxima capacidad….

En eso tienes razón, nieto mío – se escuchó una voz muy imponente dentro del recinto. Esta voz sorprendió a todos. Entonces, de la nada, emergió una luz de color azul cielo que lleno todo el lugar. Una vez que empezó a bajar la tonalidad de la luminosidad, empezaron a ver a la figura que allí se encontraba…. Era el titán Urano, padre del titán Cronos y abuelo de Zeus.

¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? – le pregunto irascible el padre de los dioses.

¿Cómo están niños? – les saludaba amenamente a Athena, Artemisa y Apolo. – Los tres respondieron de buena manera con una afirmación con la cabeza - lo que me refería es que yo también tengo a un asesino de dioses – esto sorprendió a todos – y Ponto también posee una.

¿Qué quieres decir?... ¡Nacieron tres asesinos de dioses en una sola época!... ¡Es intolerable!... – radiaba en furia el dios de los mares.

Por desgracia, si – dijo otra voz que se escuchaba cada vez más clara.

¡Ponto!... – casi grita Zeus….

El destino quiso que ellos naciesen en un mismo país…. Coincidencia, verdad…. – continuo

Pero yo no vine para tanta palabrería… vine para llevarme al asesino de dioses aquí y ahora… - sentencio el dios titán del cielo.

¡Eso no lo permitiré! – grito una furibunda Athena para interponerse entre el cuerpo del mortal asesino y el dios titán.

Apártate– lo dijo de manera seria. Fue entonces que de una onda expansiva la mando a volar contra la pared. Esto genero la ira de Zeus, quien utilizo un rayo para poder atacar al agresor de su hija, pero un puño acuático lo mando contra la pared. Sin embargo, Ponto fue atacado por una flecha ardiente y una flecha de elemento vacío lunar, para luego ser estampado por un puño de ventisca helada. Sin embargo, Urano también los mando a volar con una de sus ondas expansivas a los tres agresores de su hermano, pero después de que los mando a volar, sintió que una espada estaba reposando en su cuello… se trataba de Hades.

¿Para qué quieres llevarte a Pegaso? – le inquirió de modo muy lúgubre. El dios titán no tuvo otra opción más que responderle

Para que pueda entrenar con los asesinos de dioses que están con nosotros y ¿Puedes quitar tu espada de mi cuello, mocoso?…. – le preguntó un poco irritado. El dios del inframundo le hizo caso de manera desganada. Luego, el titán Urano tocó con las yemas de sus dedos la espada mortal de Hades para transformarlas en las armas que poseía antes el dios del Inframundo: las garras de Hades….

¡Pero qué rayos!... – se exaltó el dios del Inframundo a sobremanera.

Cada vez que quieras usarlas, solo piensa en ellas cada vez que desees y en los momentos más convenientes – le sugirió – Bueno, nos lo llevaremos…. – como restándole importancia a lo antes ocurrido, sin embargo….

Si ustedes están en nuestra contra… ¿Para qué quieren llevárselo… para formar un nuevo enemigo más? – les inquirió a ambos la diosa protectora del santo de Pegaso.

El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo…. Es un dicho mortal que se puede aplicar a este caso – le respondió Ponto. Esto sorprendió a todos, incluso al mismo Hades aunque había una duda en la diosa de la guerra justa.

Urano – el aludido volteo a ver a su bisnieta - ¿Sobrevivirá a tu entrenamiento?

Al ser un hijo de Cronos, yo creo que si… - fue su respuesta. Esto exalto a todos en sobremanera.

¡¿Cómo que un hijo de mi padre?! – esto lo dijeron al unísono Zeus, Poseidón y Hades.

De donde crees que sacaste el carácter de mujeriego, Zeus…. Tu padre también lo era… incluso en estos tiempos, Cronos podía escapar del Tártaro de forma insulsa (quiere decir que tomaba distintas formas con un cosmos nivel Down) en las noches para poder hacerlo con una mortal, pero esa fue su única vez después de tiempo que pudo fornicar de manera salvaje con una mortal, ya que yo lo descubrí y lo encerré nuevamente – fue la respuesta seca del titán Urano. Esto dejo con muchas dudas a Athena, ya que su reencarnación mortal amaba a ese hombre, pero ahora que ella se acababa de enterar que ese humano no era humano…. no sabía qué hacer.

Ahora mismo nos lo llevaremos. Pero antes….- de la nada, una especie de agua recorría los cuerpos de los cinco jóvenes. Después de unos segundos, los cuerpos de ellos se encontraban en estado estable. El único cuerpo que no estaba en su lugar era el de Seiya ya que para eso ya había sido teletransportado hacia el templo de Urano que se encontraba a una altura mucho mayor que el del monte Olimpo….

¿Qué paso con Seiya?- pregunto Athena.

Está en mi templo. En estos momentos me "imagino" que Hécate y mi discípulo lo estarán recibiendo y explicando la situación grave en la que nos encontramos. En estos momentos, además, logré restaurar todas las armaduras dañadas. Athena, cada una de las armaduras doradas y divinas posee una habilidad única agregada. Será descubierta por cada portador. Y también puedo sentir que los dos de géminis se están acercando con heridas de gravedad. También a ellos les logre reparar la armadura de Dragón de Mar y la Armadura Dorada de Géminis – terminó de hablar el titán Urano.

No te preocupes por ellos. Llegaran sanos hacia acá – hizo una pausa - Es hora de irnos – le dijo Ponto a su hermano titán, pero antes…

¿No se llevarán a los demás? – pregunto Poseidón.

No es necesario. Ellos no son prescindibles en estos momentos. Con un entrenamiento para la resistencia de ataques tipo Dios serán muy buenos – le respondió Ponto.

Con tan solo los asesinos de dioses bastará para enfrentarnos a los titanes – respondió Urano, pero se le había olvidado algo – Sin embargo, también tenemos que enfrentarnos Kratos – hizo una pausa - y a Deimos….

¿¡Qué!?...- esto los sobresalto a todos. Solo pensaron que Kratos había revivido después de tiempo al descubrir la ubicación de su cuerpo atrapado por Athena, pero lo de Deimos si los sorprendió en demasía, ya que él era igual de poderoso que el antiguo fantasma espartano.

Por eso quiero que estos cuatro se especialicen en una estrategia de cómo podemos contrarrestar los poderes de Deimos y para que ellos, con ayuda de unos cuantos de ustedes, lo derroten – les planteo Urano – Nos vamos, hasta luego – y dicho esto, ambos desaparecieron en una luz color verde pálido.

Las revelaciones planteadas por los dioses titanes que vinieron para llevarse al asesino de dioses sorprendieron en demasía a los dioses olímpicos. Nunca se esperaron que nacieran tres asesinos de dioses en una misma época. Para Athena, la revelación de que Seiya era un hijo de Cronos la conmociono de tal manera que echó por la borda sus planes de querer estar con él y formalizarse y algo, ya que genealógicamente el santo de Pegaso vendría a ser su tío. Pero aún faltan más sorpresas que revelarse, ya que algunos enemigos lograron llegar a este mundo a través de otro portal y se lograran algunos aliados que van a lograr venir desde otro mundo ya que los primigenios de ese mundo lucharon y lograron que se cundiera el mal en esos lares. Ahora era tiempo de enmendar ese error.

"_El tiempo de la venganza vendrá de todas maneras, a recordar el funesto pasado y hacer pagar todas las traiciones que se han cometido en contra de los caídos. Al parecer, la sed de sangre y poder serán saciadas a sobremanera"_

* * *

Antes que todo, ya había escrito dos fics con anterioridad. Bueno, no tan leídos. Eso no viene al tema. Espero que este les guste y si le encantó, dejen sus opiniones allí en la zona de reviews.

Bueno, con respecto a los números en paréntesis: estos números están designados en la obra debido a que de repente no se familiarizaran con los términos. Por ello, los explicaré.

**Cronosphere: **Para algunos gamers (doteros en especial), se les hará común este término ya que es poder especial (si muchachos… la cúpula…XD) del faceless void (Darkterror). En la obra, Cronosphere no será el poder, más bien será el sistema desconocido que gobernara el rey de los titanes junto a todos ellos (cada titán poseerá su propio planeta que gobernar, aunque en cada planeta habrán aliados y nativos en contra del régimen titánico). Se encuentra en una dimensión desconocida por los humanos y se puede acceder a él a través de unos portales interdimensionales que solo Leto, Artemisa, Urano y otras personas, que a través del transcurso de la obra, conocen.

**Poderes y armas de Kratos: **para los fanáticos de la saga de God of War, Kratos tendrá todos sus poderes desde la primera entrega hasta la última entrega, bueno…. Exactamente no todos de ellos…. Con el transcurso del tiempo se notará la diferencia (ira de Poseidón, terremoto de atlas, Ejército de Esparta, el genio, ciclón del caos, plaga de Thera, etc.). Lo mismo pasa en el caso de las armas y accesorios (alas de Ícaro, espadas del exilio, martillo bárbaro, Cestus de nemea, espada del olimpo, etc.

El sistema de publicaciones y actualizaciones será el siguiente: Primero que nada, publicaré, si es que les gusta la trama, cada mes las actualizaciones. No me pidan más. Segundo, en el mes de mayo y en de julio (en este último a inicios), no publicaré nada, por estar en épocas de exámenes en la universidad. Por ello, pido su comprensión. Tercero, cada vez que agregue más personajes, haré más disclaimers, ya que este es un multi-crossover, pero ambientado en el mundo paralelo de la mitología y Saint Seiya es uno de esos mundos donde se puede adaptar a cualquier cosa.

Los que escribimos en este fandom nos basamos en sus opiniones, tanto constructivas como destructivas, por favor. Hay personas que recién estamos empezando a escribir y pedimos la comprensión no solo para quien les escribe esto, sino también para todas aquellas personas que le dedican una parte de su tiempo a escribir

*Gracias a las personas que me animaron en el fandom para publicar esto. Cualquier duda sobre los personajes o sobre por qué elegí a estos, me mandan MPs. Los responderé cada vez que pueda, ya que estoy la universidad y los cursos, que se hacen cada vez más pesados, absorben todo el tiempo disponible que tengo.

Un gusto a todos. Nos leemos en otra ocasión.

*Nota: Si tienen amistades de distintos animes, les recomendaría que les sugirieran, ya que con el transcurrir de los capítulos, se agregarán algunos de sus favoritos.

**Siguiente Capítulo: Capítulo 1: Asesinos de Dioses...**


	2. Capítulo 01: Asesinos de dioses

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no me pertenece, sino a Masami Kurumada

God of War no me pertenece, le pertenece a Santa Mónica Studios

Los personajes que aparecen en este capítulo no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores

Se recomienda escuchar el soundtrack "Atlas" de Ron Fish en las escenas del descenso al inframundo y zonas aledañas a este lugar, y "Enthroned on Mount Olympus" de Winifred Phillips en las demás escenas.

Notas del autor al final

**Capítulo 1: Asesinos de dioses**

"_Desde los tiempos míticos, se consideraba que por cada mitad de década nacía un asesino de dioses… Cada uno poseía habilidades únicas que sobresalían sobre cualquier guerrero de su generación… habilidades que poseía un dios con el sentimentalismo de un mortal… Se dice que hasta podían nacer dos en un mismo lapso de tiempo…. Los primeros en nacer bajo esa restricción, en el tiempo de la mitología, fueron Kratos y Deimos, pero en este tiempo actual… nacieron tres asesinos de dioses. Sin embargo, no se sabía la verdadera afirmación sobre esto…"_

Las últimas revelaciones que dieron los dioses titanes sorprendieron en demasía a los dioses olímpicos, pero por ahora no se podían preocupar por los presentes acontecimientos. Tenían que recuperar fuerzas para poder resistir ante otro eventual asedio. Ante esto….

Nos llevaremos a estos cuatro… por prevención – le dijo Apolo a Athena. La verdad es que estaba conmocionada por los sucesivos eventos que ocurrían.

Hija mía, yo tampoco creía que ese simple humano fuese mi hermano. Además, tampoco puedo creer que hayan dos asesinos de dioses más – le dijo consternado el rey de los dioses, pero el dios del inframundo le tocó el hombro en señal de retirada.

Bueno es hora de irnos. Nosotros decidiremos como entrenar a estos mortales – les dijo Hades a todos los presentes, para que luego el desapareciera en una luz negra. Los dioses empezaron a seguir los pasos del dios de los muertos

Hija mía, me llevare a los cuatro al monte olimpo. Puedes venir cuando quieras a verlos – y dicho esto, desapareció junto a las otras deidades.

Athena observaba como su padre, tíos y hermanos se retiraban de sus aposentos. Con sus pensamientos nublados y confusos, se recostó en una de las camas en donde se habían encontrado los santos. Nunca se habría imaginado que el santo más fiel que ella poseía era el hijo de su mayor enemigo ahora presente: Cronos. Con tan solo pensarlo, unas cuantas lágrimas salían de ella. Quién sabrá el porqué: rabia de nunca poder declararse a su santo, impotencia por no decirle que ella aún lo amaba, frustración porque cronológicamente él vendría a ser su tío, etc. Ajena a todo esto, un joven de aproximadamente 16 años, cabello rojo (estilo de corte tipo Shion de Aries), ojos zafiro y dos diminutas circunferencias en su frente, ataviado con una armadura dorada se hacía presente.

¿Señorita Saori? – le pregunto el joven.

Lo escuchaste todo, verdad. Kiki – la mujer le respondió mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas. El chico solo respondió con la cabeza de manera afirmativa - La armadura de Aries, se supone que fue completamente destruida en la gran guerra. ¿Cómo es posible que se….? – entonces Athena recordó las palabras del dios titán Urano: _"En estos momentos, además, logre restaurar todas las armaduras dañadas. Athena, cada una de las armaduras doradas y divinas posee una habilidad única agregada. Será descubierta por cada portador"_. – Ahora entiendo… era verdad…. – el chico, discípulo del anterior santo de Aries solo miraba sorprendido.

Escuche decir algo sobre las armaduras al titán Urano. Era verdad lo que él decía – Afirmo el santo de Aries – Pude comprobar que también las demás armaduras estaban en perfecto estado al pasar por los templos del zodiaco – le respondió. Entonces, Saori recordó algo…

Saga… Kanon….

No se preocupe. Ya los lleve al templo de Géminis en donde algunas chicas les están curando las heridas. – esta respuesta alivio la conciencia de la diosa – y además – entonces Kiki cruzo sus brazos en una X de manera de defensa. Cuando las cruzó, un brillo dorado bañó los brazos como si de un resplandor se tratará. A Athena le refrescó la memoria al ver esta técnica que el chico le estaba haciendo...

Es….es….imposible…. – dijo incrédula

¿Qué pasa, señorita Saori?

Ese es…ese es…. ¡El rechazo modo ariete del vellocino de oro!…. – exclamó sorprendida. El término a Kiki no le parecía muy familiar que digamos.

¿Vellocino de oro? – pregunto curioso. Esa curiosidad de niño no se le va a quitar hasta ahora.

Kiki, como tú no estuviste presente en la gran guerra, te lo explicaré. Recuerdas cuando Kratos vino a atacar el santuario – el de Aries respondió afirmativamente - bueno, el rechazaba o regresaba casi todas las técnicas con las que los santos dorados atacaban. Esa técnica es el rechazo de vellocino de oro. El vellocino de oro es una armadura de tipo muy especial. Usada por los dioses cuyo nivel de cosmoenergia sobrepasa los límites…. – entonces fue interrumpida por la curiosidad de Kiki.

Pero si él era un mortal ¿Cómo es posible que desarrolle tal poder? – pregunto curioso.

Él es un hijo de Zeus. Además de eso, fue entrenado por un dios en el arte de la guerra y la destrucción. Obtuvo una resistencia y poderes únicos – respondió.

Eso quiere decir… que… él…. Es…. – decía incrédulo….

Estas en lo correcto. Es mi hermano – esto sorprendió al actual santo de Aries. – Más bien, tenemos que reconstruir el santuario, ya que la pelea que tuve contra Kratos lo dejo casi destruido – hizo una pausa - quiero que llames a Saga y a Kanon después de que estén restablecidos. Necesito hablar con ellos de manera urgente

Y… ¿Sobre qué, señorita Saori? – le preguntó.

Solo dime Saori – le dijo de manera amena y con una sonrisa.

Está bien – el joven respondió sonrojado.

Sobre lo que quiero decirles es sobre su actual rango, la situación en la que nos encontramos, el riesgo que implica ello y sus posteriores efectos en el mundo de los mortales...

**Altura mucho mayor que la del monte Olimpo: Templo de Urano:**

¡Quiero que encuentres el portal de Leto!... ¡Te lo dejo de misión, mi discípulo! – le decía de modo autoritario el dios titán Urano a su alumno aprendiz.

¿Para qué quiere que encuentre ese portal? ¿No es suficiente con los pasajes aéreos **(1)** que están muy bien ocultos en el planeta Shakuras en Cronosphere para poder ir y destruir a Cronos y al dios de la guerra? – le cuestiono a su maestro de manera seria.

"_Tú y tu agudeza mental, pequeño"_ – se decía a sí mismo con referencia al joven que estaba frente a él - No será cuestión de tiempo que mi hijo, Cronos, los descubra y los destruya. Los portales de Leto son pasajes más seguros – le respondió - ¡Hécate!...

Sí, padre – respondió de manera marcial.

Quiero que utilices mi pasaje aéreo con destino a ese mundo. Seguro que el enviado de Cronos encerró a mi hijo – le dijo.

¿Quieres que vea si el caos y la destrucción establecidos por su protegido se hicieron realidad en "ese mundo"? – le preguntó.

Así es. Quiero ver si Kael'thas **(2)** logró sobrevivir a esos ataques. Tienes tiempo límite de 6 meses – le respondió.

Así se hará – y dicho esto, un brillo de color verde oscuro la envolvió para luego mostrar a la diosa titánide envestida con una armadura de color negro con toques verdes oscuros y alas, con la forma de un águila, de color negro. Luego, se dirigió con rumbo sureste con dirección hacia la India. Allí se encontraba el portal de Urano camuflado con la apariencia de un templo Hindi. El joven discípulo de Urano solo esperaba instrucciones complementarias para poder realizar con éxito su misión.

Quiero que vayas y busques con rauda cautela. De repente ha habido algunos enemigos que han podido lograr atravesar el portal establecido para separar Cronosphere del mundo real. Pero antes… - hizo una pausa desde su trono - ¡Pueden entrar! – y dicho esto, dos personas, para ser exactos, un hombre con un martillo, vestido con ropas blancas, pelo y ojos de color castaño, junto con una chica de aproximadamente 17 años, pelo corto y ojos de color rosa con una figura muy elegante, vestida con un vestido color celeste cielo muy ceñido al cuerpo. Esta chica llevaba en sus manos dos espadas con fundas, ya que estas serían para una persona. Al parecer esas espadas fueron forjadas con "oricalcos" (metal empleado en la creación de armaduras divinas)….Ella, al ver al discípulo de Urano, pudo reconocerlo. Era su amigo desde la infancia, ya que ella era una huérfana que había sido abandonada por alguna parte de las tierras de Escocia cuando solamente tenía tres años, pero nunca más estuvo sola ya que su maestro y mentor, el dios herrero, Hefestos, la recogió. Él, al igual que ella, era huérfano, pero Urano lo recogió cuando tenía un año de nacido al descubrir su poder de asesino de dios, ya que algo le decía que los sellos establecidos para encerrar a los titanes no perdurarían por siempre. Se podría decir que ella siempre iba al templo de Urano a pesar de las negativas de su maestro, ya que a ella siempre le gustaba ver los enormes campos silvestres que rodeaban al templo, los animales libres siendo cuidados por las dríades. Se podría decir que una especie de cielo. Entonces lo vio a él, jugando con ellas ya que él era un niño de tan solo siete años y ella tenía seis. Fue entonces cuando se acercó a él y para su sorpresa, el niño no la boto, más bien le dijo para seguir jugando todos los días ya que él se escapaba a veces de sus arduos entrenamientos. Entonces ellos decidieron verse casi a menudo… ella escapando de las enseñanzas en el arte de la herrería por parte de Hefestos y él escapando a sus arduos entrenamientos como asesino de dios. Sin embargo, unos cinco años antes de este encuentro actual, decidieron no verse ya que sus maestros se habían dado cuenta de sus encuentros amicales. Pasó un buen tiempo para que el joven vaya a Cronosphere a investigar algunos asuntos y, de paso, a intervenir en la guerra si era necesario a favor de los olímpicos. Ella sabía lo riesgoso que había sido esto para él. Por ello, este encuentro era algo…. inesperado pero anhelado…

¡Kirito!... – ella fue corriendo hacia el joven de unos aproximadamente 18 años, pelo negro, ojos del mismo color del cabello, vestido con un pantalón azul oscuro, polo azul marino y un abrigo negro.

¡Lisbeth!... – el joven corría hacia su encuentro con su mejor amiga de infancia. Cuando lograron encontrarse, ambos se miraban de pies a cabeza….

Sigues siendo el mismo chico que nunca le he visto ponerse una armadura a la hora de pelear… - le dijo sarcástica.

Sabes que las armaduras son muy incomodas y no va con mi estilo. Por eso prefiero utilizar las espadas dobles – le respondió de manera cansada mientras le sonreía de manera amena.

Si serás… idiota – le respondió.

Ahhh…. ¿A quién le llamas idiota, Lis? – le dijo de manera aburrida

Acaso veo otro – mientras le miraba de manera irritada.

Hummm…. – se esclarecía las garganta el dios herrero. Lisbeth, al ver lo que ella hacía, se sorprendió al ver que estaba frente al dios titán del cielo y que no estaba en los aposentos herreros donde siempre podía bromear con su mentor. Al darse cuenta de ello…

Perdón, perdón señor Urano…. Mis más sinceras disculpas – se disculpaba la chica de manera graciosa. Kirito y Hefestos solo rieron para sus adentros ya que ellos sabían cómo era esa chica.

No te preocupes, más bien, Hefestos ¿A qué venían? – le pregunto del señor titán de los cielos al dios herrero.

Bueno, como ya sabes he estado fabricando las armas necesarias para Kirito a petición tuya – esto sorprendió al susodicho.

¿Para mí? – pregunto extrañado

Así es – le respondió esta vez Lisbeth.

Cuando fui con Lisbeth por primera vez a la dimensión de Cronosphere en la anterior guerra de la que nos acabamos de liberar y de repente se continúe, encontramos un mundo helado dominado por el titán Tifón llamado por los lugareños como Northrend. Entonces nos dimos cuenta que sus armaduras estaban hechas por un tipo especial de Oricalcos llamado _"Diamont Freezing"_. Este metal estaba dentro de un dragón de hielo muy poderoso llamado Auroth, pero también lo poseía su hermano Sapphiron. Para nuestra buena suerte, el metal, de una manera u otra, se encontraba en su madriguera y solamente tuvimos que recogerlo e irnos – fue lo que relato el dios herrero.

Después, cuando fui a la Atlántida – esta vez fue el turno de relatar para Lisbeth – encontré una especie de oricalcos negro que, por lo que he estudiado, posee una capacidad de rechazo único. Se podría decir que posee un rechazo en igualdad de poder al vellocino de oro. Se trata del _"Dark Repulser" _– terminó de comentar.

Con esos dos metales hicimos estas dos espadas – de las manos de Lisbeth, salían dos espadas con sus respectivas fundas. Una espada de color blanca y otra de color negro- La primera – señalando la del color negro – se llama _"Elucidator"_, mientras que la segunda – señalando a la de color blanco – se llama _"Sapphiron"_ – terminó de decir el dios herrero.

¿Qué técnicas poseen estas armas? – cuestionó serio.

Con el tiempo las descubrirás. Más bien, tómalas – y hecho esto, se las entrego. Una vez que las tuvo en sus manos, decidió probarlas. Entonces, las saco de su funda. A la primera que decidió probar fue a la _Elucidator. _Cuando la empezó a esgrimir, se quedó satisfecho, entonces Lisbeth le lanzó una bola de fuego pero Kirito, instintivamente, se defendió con la espada, pero esta espada absorbió el ataque, entonces escucho de una voz extraña que debería devolverle el ataque e hizo caso a ese consejo. Le devolvió el ataque, pero a una velocidad mucho mayor que el ataque que se le había dado.

Sorprendente…. – se decía a sí mismo el joven.

Esa espada puede devolver ataques a distancia, ataques cuerpo a cuerpo y técnicas hechas con cosmoenergia con una facilidad única - le dijo Lisbeth – Ahora prueba la otra – le sugirió. Esta sugerencia no se hizo esperar ya que decidió probar de inmediato a la _Sapphiron. _Esta espada era igual de fuerte y de pesada que la _Elucidator_, pero sentía que había una diferencia. Algo le decía que poseía una diferencia radical entre esta y la otra espada.

Entrégale un poco de tu cosmoenergia y luego utiliza la espada como si fueses a lanzar un poder con ella – le sugirió el dios herrero. El chico solo asintió y vio que, de la nada, un dragón de hielo negro salió de la espada en dirección aleatoria para luego chocar contra un muro. Esto lo asustó un poco – Por supuesto que esa espada tiene más poderes que con entrenamiento y tiempo los lograrás dominar – terminó de hablarle el dios herrero. Cabe decir que Kirito estaba muy feliz al tener dos espadas muy poderosas.

Me alegra tener estas dos espadas – dijo sutilmente emocionado y feliz - Muchas gracias, Lis, Hefestos – mientras se acercaba y le daba la mano a Hefestos y luego se la dio a Lis. Ella se sorprendió ante la gentileza del chico.

Tengo una tercera espada – le dijo Lisbeth. Esto lo animó más todavía. De ello se dio cuenta la pelirrosa – pero no es para ti – le respondió de manera un poco cómica. Esto lo desanimó - Te la entrego, pero quiero que le des esta espada a alguien que posea ataques certeros, rápidos y masivos. El nombre de esta espada es _"Difusal Blade"_. Cuando veas a esa persona, le entregas, me llamas y le diré unas cuantas técnicas básicas – El chico, al ver esa espada, vio que tenía una forma muy curiosa, tenía el mango de una espada de estilo árabe, pero poseía el filo de una katana.

Esta bien, no te preocupes – le respondió tranquilo.

Bien Hefestos, ahora que le has hecho entrega de estas espadas, puedes retirarte – le dijo.

Urano, antes de irme…. ¿Por qué tienes acá al santo de Pegaso? – le cuestionó el dios herrero.

Él también es un asesino de dioses, pero a diferencia de Kirito, él es un hijo de Cronos– fue la respuesta seca del titán – Ahora está descansando debido a la guerra que acaba de enfrentar. Entrenará por un tiempo conmigo y regresará como un guerrero divino al santuario de Athena – le respondió.

Maestro, cuando tu estuviste ausente y lo teletransportaste para acá, en todo momento estaba murmurando el nombre de una tal Saori. Lo único que se me ocurrió fue sedarlo con hierba del inframundo – le dijo a Urano el chico de las espadas.

Bueno, creo que ahora se despertara dentro de una semana si lo que me dices es cierto. Hasta entonces se restablecerá por completo – le respondió el titán.

Entonces con estas respuestas, me voy. Nos vemos, Urano – y dicho esto la chica aprendiz en las artes de la herrería y el dios herrero se fueron. Después de que se fueron, habrás pasado unos diez minutos y a Urano no se le ocurrió mejor manera de preguntarle algo a su discípulo cuasi hijo ya que él lo había prácticamente criado desde que el chico no tenía conciencia de sus actos.

Una pregunta, Kirito ¿Esa chica es tu novia o algo así? – le pregunto de manera sería. El chico se sonrojo un poco y lo único atinado que hizo fue….

Con su permiso, me tengo que retirar – entonces de la espalda de Kirito, emergieron dos alas de color negro: eran unas alas que Dédalo, el padre de Ícaro, le había confeccionado tiempo atrás cuando él tenía 12 años. Después de que emergieran en su totalidad, emprendió el vuelo en dirección hacia una cosmoenergia poderosa….

"_Eso quiere decirme que es un sí"_ – pensó meditabundo.

**Monte Olimpo: Templos de Zeus: algunas horas después de la reunión entre Urano y Hefestos.**

Se podría decir que el padre de los dioses olímpicos estaba en una situación preocupante ya que ni en su mente se le hubiese ocurrido que habrían tres asesinos de dioses y que dos de ellos estaban siendo entrenados por el dios titán del cielo: Urano y que la tercera estaba siendo entrenada por Ponto. Sin embargo, para su suerte, se podría decir que el tiempo que les quedaba debía de ser aprovechado por cada dios para poder mejorar o crear nuevas tácticas de combate. Él invertiría su tiempo en entrenar a los mortales que consideraba de un potencial muy alto. Con estos pensamientos, planeo ir a los aposentos en donde descansaban los cuatro santos de Athena que el mismo había llevado al monte olimpo.

"_Es hora de la explicación" – _pensó.

Padre, nosotros también vamos – aparecieron de la nada Apolo y Artemisa.

Lo entiendo – respondió de manera seria.

Los tres estaban caminando hacia el recinto donde estaban siendo atendidos debido a que los dioses sospechaban sobre la credibilidad de las palabras del titán Urano. Al ver que esas palabras eran verdad al ver el estado de los santos, decidieron esperar. Así pasaron como aproximadamente 115 minutos y el primero en despertar fue Hyoga…

¿Dónde estoy….? – se preguntaba al ver que ese no era el cielo ya que pensó que había muerto o algo por el estilo, pero al ver a un hombre de cabellos, ojos y varabas de color blanco vestido con una túnica blanca y con un hombrera de oro, rápidamente se dio cuenta de quién era y dedujo rápidamente en qué lugar se encontraba - ¡Zeus!... – le gritó.

Cálmate, mortal – le respondió Artemisa.

¡Artemisa, Apolo! – reaccionó de manera brusca.

Cuando tus amigos despierten, les contaremos la situación en la que nos encontramos – le dijo el dios vigilante del sol. Hyoga, al ver la seriedad que habían puesto estos dioses, decidió esperar.

Así pasaron como otros 50 minutos y para eso cada uno de los santos restantes empezó a despertar de manera gradual. Se podría decir que todos, al ver a los tres dioses, se pusieron en esta de alerta máxima, pero algo los relajo por momento…

No les vamos a hacer nada malo, mortales – fue la respuesta seca de Zeus.

¿Entonces porque diablos nos traes hasta el monte olimpo? – fue la pregunta irritante del fénix.

Calma tu lengua, fénix – le respondió el dios vigilante del sol – La razón por la que mi padre los trajo hasta acá es para que todos ustedes vivan y tengan una segunda oportunidad…

¿Segunda oportunidad? – preguntaron al unísono los cuatro.

Así es, la segunda oportunidad de ir a Cronosphere. La guerra aún no ha acabado – esto sorprendió a todos.

¿Cómo que aún no acaba? – pregunto de manera calmada Shiryu.

Los titanes aún están encerrados en Cronosphere. No pueden pasar a este mundo debido a que yo misma cree un portal que impide que ellos traspasen el portal hacia este mundo y viceversa – respondió Artemisa con los brazos cruzados.

Además de eso, por si se habrán dado cuenta, mi hijo Kratos casi los mata allá, aunque no sé cómo el santo de Pegaso luchó contra Hiperión – les dijo el rey del olimpo. Esto les hizo recordar los ataques brutales que recibieron por parte de ellos. Shiryu no podía creer que el ataque más poderoso del Dragón _"Rozan Hyakyu Ryu Ha"_ no pudo hacer ningún daño, ni siquiera el daño mínimo al dios de la guerra y al dios del caos. Hyoga recordaba como su defensa de hielo más allá del cero absoluto era rota con mucha facilidad por los Cestus de Nemea. Shun recordaba como sus cadenas eran corrompidas y destruidas por la combinación del ciclón del caos y la plaga de Thera. Ikki recordaba las embestidas que recibía por parte de la ira de la tierra destructiva de Atlas invocada por el fantasma de Esparta.

Es por ello que también los trajimos hacia acá. Decidimos entrenarlos en el arte de la guerra – fue la respuesta seca de la diosa vigilante de los movimientos lunares.

¿Entrenarnos? – preguntaron los santos.

Así es, sus cuerpos mortales no resistirán mucho si se enfrentan nuevamente a Kratos. Por ello, sus entrenamientos empezaran dentro de unos días – les dijo Apolo. Una vez que les dijo eso, ellos se calmaron, pero algo no encuadraba a todo esto… Si ellos habrían sobrevivido, ¿Dónde estaba Seiya?...

¿Seiya ha muerto? – pregunto el santo del cisne con pesar.

Te refieres a mi hermano asesino de dioses – fue la respuesta rápida de Zeus – Él sigue con vida, esta en estos momentos con el titán Urano en sus templos. – las palabras asesino de dioses, mi hermano los desencajo por completo.

¿¡Cómo que tu hermano, Zeus!? – esta vez fue el turno de rabiar de Shiryu, quien estaba a punto de lanzarle un _Rozan Shoryu Ha_, pero fue lanzado hacia la pared por un puñetazo de Apolo.

Yo tampoco lo creía hasta que el mismo Urano lo dijo – les respondió. Ellos también se dieron cuenta de la situación seria en la que se encontraban. Por ello se calmaron.

Dígame señor Zeus, ¿Cómo que Seiya es su hermano? – le pregunto de manera calmada Shun.

Mi padre tuvo relaciones con una mortal en una de sus escabullidas de las fosas del Tártaro. No me di cuenta de ello, fue mi error – lo decía de manera seria – Ese santo es un semidiós – Ahora todo tenía sentido según los santos. Ahora entendían la resistencia física de Seiya y la cantidad excesiva de cosmoenergia que podía llegar a obtener.

¿Y por qué asesino de dioses? – se atrevió a preguntar nuevamente el de Andrómeda.

Andrómeda, y esto va para ustedes también, los asesinos de dioses nacen cada mitad de década, pero ellos no se dan cuenta de su terrible potencial y poseen una vida llena de sufrimiento. Sin embargo, los que se dan cuenta de su poder, pueden llegar incluso a superar por instantes el poder de los propios dioses – estas afirmaciones les hizo recordar el momento en que Seiya logró herir a Hades en el Inframundo – Kratos es un asesino de dioses al igual que su hermano Deimos. Sin embargo, algo ilógico sucedió en esta época. En estos tiempos nacieron tres asesinos de dioses….

¡TRES! – se sorprendieron al escuchar ese número.

Así es, y Pegaso es uno de ellos – esta vez respondió Apolo

¿Dónde están los otros dos? – pregunto impaciente Ikki.

Pegaso se encuentra con Urano en estos momentos. No lo verán dentro de diez años como mínimo, eso creo. El otro también esta con Urano y prácticamente ya va a terminar su entrenamiento como asesino de dioses, participó de manera anónima en la anterior guerra. La otra esta con Ponto, ella también va a terminar su entrenamiento – respondió Artemisa. Entonces, Ikki recordó algo.

"_Cuando estuve peleando contra Océano, una persona vestida de negro me salvó la vida bloqueando el ataque de gracia" _– pensó un poco sorprendido – _"Con que ese es el poder de un asesino de dioses. No le llego ni a los talones" – _suspiró un poco aburrido.

Lo único que queda es que ustedes cuatro entrenen para que les lleven el ritmo. Yo me…. – pero fue interrumpido.

Nosotros también los entrenaremos – dijeron dos voces muy conocidas por Zeus.

¡Hades!, ¡Poseidón!...

Yo me llevaré a Andrómeda – el dios del inframundo estaba a punto de llevarse a Shun, pero Ikki se interpuso…

¿Por qué te llevas a mi hermano y mejor por qué no me llevas a mí? – le preguntó serio.

Su uso de las cadenas me hace recordar al uso que yo hacía sobre mis garras roba alma – le respondió de manera seria. Aun así, el fénix intentaba proteger a su hermano, pero una mano lo cogió del hombro y le libero de su hermano.

No te preocupes, hermano. Yo estaré bien. Además, si ese entrenamiento me sirve para contrarrestar las plagas del infierno de Thera me caería muy bien – le respondió de manera muy calmada y sería mientras miraba al rey del inframundo.

Justo para eso te quería llevar. Sí que lo has planeado bien, Andrómeda – le respondió.

No es que lo haya planeado, la verdad es que necesito volverme más poderoso para poder estar a la altura de un titán – respondió a secas.

"_Quieres vengarte de lo que le hicieron a June… verdad… Shun" – _pensó con pesar el santo del Cisne al ver la seriedad y la sed de venganza en los ojos del santo de Andrómeda.

En el caso del santo del cisne, lo conveniente sería que yo me lo llevara – les dijo a los presente el dios de los mares.

¿Y para que se podría saber? – le pregunto de manera aburrida.

Te ayudaría a potenciar tus ataques tipo hielo y tus habilidades regenerativas – fue la respuesta seca del rey de los mares.

El santo del Dragón y el Santo del Fénix se quedarán con nosotros – les dijo el dios vigilante del sol.

Entonces, decidido. ¡Que así sea! – les dijo el rey del olimpo.

¿Una consulta?... – esta vez fue la duda del dragón - ¿Por qué tanta ayuda de parte de ustedes? ¿No lo comprendo?

El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi aliado – fue la respuesta de Zeus – es un dicho mortal que Ponto nos hizo recordar a los cinco mientras nos platicaba acerca de los asesinos de dioses – esto sorprendió a los santos – Ahora sí, pueden irse - Y dicho esto, cada uno de los santos se fueron con un respectivo Dios olímpico (en el caso de Shun y Hyoga eso paso). Una vez que se fueron, pasaron unos cinco minutos,

Dragón… vámonos – fue una orden que le dio la diosa cazadora. Ante esto, el dragón no hizo más que obedecer ya que sabía que de una manera u otra el aprendería muchas mayores técnicas de envergadura máxima para poder hacer frente a los mayores riesgos que se le avecinarán.

Fénix…. Vámonos a los templos del Sol – fue la orden directa hacia el santo del fénix. Ikki sabía que de una manera u otra tendría que aprender a resistir temperaturas de mayor envergadura para poder resistir a los ataques del titán Helios, el verdadero dios titán del Sol. Cuando se fueron todos con sus respectivos discípulos, Zeus se quedó a meditar los hechos que estaban ocurriendo en estos momentos.

"_Solo espero que estos actos no repercutan contra nosotros dentro de un futuro no muy lejano" _ - se puso a pensar muy seriamente sobre los futuros entrenamientos.

**Dos días después de la plática entre Urano, Ponto y los dioses olímpicos: Templo de Athena:**

El clima en la región griega de Atenas estaba muy calmado. Los rayos del sol iluminaban el lugar. La vista panorámica del santuario, aun en ruinas, daba a entender que, aunque el santuario había sido destruido en casi su totalidad, aun guardaba esa belleza mística de los tiempos de la mitología. Ya habían pasado dos días desde la visita del titán Urano y del titán Ponto y los santos de géminis no habían despertado de su letargo….

Saori, no creo que despierten – le dijo el santo de Aries.

Van a despertar, lo presiento – le respondió. Y ella tenía razón. Eran como las 8:00 am y ellos ya daban signos de querer levantarse.

¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó de la nada Kanon.

Hola Kanon – le respondió su deidad protectora.

Buenos días, mi señora Athena… ¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó

En el templo de Géminis – le respondió - Ustedes llegaron acá por sus medios.

¿Templo de Géminis? – se decía a sí mismo. Entonces de la nada, se puso a llorar inconsolablemente.

¿Qué pasa, Kanon…? ¿Qué te pasa?... – le pregunto su diosa.

Yo debía haber muerto en esa batalla… yo fui el que debió morir, pero el patriarca Shion y el maestro Docko murieron en nuestro lugar. Eso nunca me lo voy a perdonar – lo decía mientras unas gruesas lagrimas salían de él. Kiki quería llorar también, pero no se permitía tal cosa.

Kanon – le decía de manera amable y calmada – ellos murieron por sus convicciones, ellos querían que ustedes vivieran para que transmitieran su experiencia y su valor a esta generación próxima de guerreros. Por ello, ellos no permitieron que ustedes muriesen en ese campo de batalla – le termino de responder.

Athena….

Mejor esperemos a que Saga despierte y les contamos los eventos que acaban de ocurrir – le dijo de manera animada la diosa pelimorada.

Entonces, mientras esperaban a que Saga durmiese, Saori mando a Kanon y a Kiki a que desayunaran. Pasaron como aproximadamente 40 minutos para que Saga despertara. Una vez que lo hizo, los hermanos gemelos junto al actual santo de Aries se dirigieron al templo principal de Athena. Una vez que llegaron allá vieron que Saori estaba sentada en un trono y a su frente estaban unos vestidos junto con una máscara. Esa mascara era muy familiar para Saga ya que él la invistió por un tiempo cuando su parte maligna reinaba en él.

Mi señora Athena…. – los tres se arrodillaron en señal de reverencia.

Ahora le explicaré los sucesos que ocurrieron mientras estaban dormidos – les dijo de manera seria. Entonces pasaron como aproximadamente 40 minutos entre el discurso de Saori con respecto a los eventos que sucedieron: Seiya era un asesino de dioses y a la vez un hijo de Cronos, Los dioses olímpicos entrenarían a los santos divinos, habían tres asesinos de dioses en esta época. Cabe decir que estas tres noticias impactaron por completo a los santos de Géminis, a Kiki no lo impactó mucho ya que él había escuchado esa noticia con días de anterioridad.

Seiya…. – murmuró un poco apenado Kanon

¿Cómo se deberá sentir? – le decía Saga a su hermano.

No se sabe, pero por ahora está en buenas manos. No lo veremos dentro de una década como mínimo y para eso debemos de tener el santuario como en los tiempos de la edad mitológica – les dijo de manera sería la diosa de la guerra justa. – Además, también nuestras fuerzas han sido mermadas en esta última guerra. Por ello, les dejare una misión. Quiero que vallan por todo el mundo y encuentren a los portadores de las futuras armaduras. Para ser exactos, quiero que encuentren a los portadores cuyas almas están predeterminadas por las armaduras – les ordenó.

Mi señora Athena, solo el patriarca tendría tal poder para encontrar a los futuros santos – le dijo Saga.

Saga tiene razón Saori – apoyo también Kiki.

Para eso ya tengo mi patriarca – fue la respuesta de Athena. Entonces, se paró de su trono, tomo la túnica y la máscara del patriarca y se puso enfrente de uno de los peliazules…

Athena… yo… no merezco tal reconocimiento después de que intenté matarla… ¡No lo quiero aceptar!... – le respondió de manera tajante – _"Además, yo la traicione en esta última guerra. No quisiera tal cargo"_ – pensó con mucho pesar.

Saga, luchaste de manera sobresaliente en Cronosphere. Te sacrificaste al igual que Kanon para que mi hermana Artemisa logrará convocar el portal a tiempo para que podamos escapar. Mereces este premio, así que… solo acepta – le hablo de manera calmada. Lo único que el aludido hizo fue aceptar el cargo ya que él, desde que tenía doce años, se había instruido en las artes para poder obtener el rango de patriarca y en estos momentos él era el único capaz. Cuando Saga volteo a ver a su hermano, lo único que vio fue que su hermano le decía de manera mental que aceptase porque si no le patearía el trasero y Kiki le decía que él lo apoyaría en todo.

Está bien, Athena. Acepto ser su nuevo patriarca – y dicho esto, se enfundo con su túnica y se puso la máscara que ahora, realmente le pertenecía por méritos.

En tu caso, Kanon. Hable con Poseidón y te liberó de tu cargo como general marino. Ahora serás mi nuevo santo de Géminis - y dicho esto, la armadura dorada, que estaba a un costado de la deidad allí presente, salió de su caja y se invistió junto al santo.

Bueno, ahora que ya les deje sus nuevos cargos y ya saben en la situación en la que nos encontramos actualmente, quiero que empiecen a buscar por todo el mundo… - les ordenó – Ahora, Saga, quiero que lleves a Kanon y a Kiki a Star Hill para que mires las designaciones de las constelaciones de las armaduras y les digas en qué lugar los puedes encontrar.

¡Como ordene, mi señora!... ¡Kanon, Kiki!... ¡Vámonos!... – les ordenó el actual patriarca.

"_Ya se le subió los humos ahora a mi hermano"_ – pensó el actual santo de Géminis.

Estas designaciones servirían, de un modo u otro, para la nueva equiparación de rangos y soldados nuevos, pero lo que no sabía Kiki es que un santo vendría a ser una de sus mejores amigas de infancia…

**Un día después de la designación de deberes hacia los santos y el patriarca: Cerca del lugar donde está ubicada la cadena del equilibrio (Montes del Olimpo):**

La cadena del equilibrio, un lugar donde los dioses y los mortales osados pueden entrar para llegar de una manera más segura al mundo de los mortales, el monte olimpo, el inframundo y los campos elíseos. A través de esta cadena, Hermes siempre corría para poder ejercitarse y poder ejercer una velocidad anti gravitatoria. Sobre ese mismo lugar se encontraba planeando el discípulo enviado de Urano que recientemente llevaba las dos espadas forjadas por Hefestos y por Lisbeth (aunque la tercera la tiene guardada). Lo que se preguntaba es de donde emanaba esta cosmoenergia tan poderosa.

"_Este poder proviene de la parte media del gran abismo. En cambio, si no es así, creo que provendrá de los fosas del Tártaro" – _hizo una pausa a sus meditaciones - _ "Creo que lo mejor será ir al gran abismo" _– pensó….

Al tener una idea ya definida, se lanzó como meteorito en dirección descendente hacia las profundidades de la cadena del equilibrio…

"_A este paso llegaré muy pronto"_ – se puso a pensar. Entonces, tomo un desvío y logro entrar a los inicios del Hades… Al gran abismo. El panorama del gran abismo no era nada alentador. Eran unas montañas "altas" y esqueletos "gigantescos" rodeados de nubes rojas, nubes de sangre. Entonces, a lo lejos, pudo observar a un hombre gigantesco que sostenía con sus cuatro manos el mundo….

"_Ese es un titán" – _trabajó rápido su mente al ver a esa enorme entidad suprema – _"Me imagino que sabrá algo sobre el portal de Leto. Al ser uno de ellos, sabrá algo de los secretos de la madre de Artemisa" – _se puso a pensar. Entonces, cansado de tanto volar, se posó sobre uno de los riscos para poder descansar.

El único titán que puede estar en este estado es el titán Atlas, ya que fue castigado por el gran asesino de dioses y antiguo esclavo de los dioses, Kratos, a este tormento – se decía a si mismo Kirito. Ajeno a sus pensamientos, pudo escuchar a lo lejos los sonidos de gritos horrorosos debido a la matanza que estaba ocurriendo. Cuando pudo darse cuenta, una mujer (aproximadamente de unos 19 años) de largo cabello lacio color avellana, ojos del mismo color del cabello, cuerpo muy hermoso, vestida con una larga capa blanca, envestida por unas hombreras blancas con toques azules, ropa muy ceñida a su cuerpo (N/A: si han visto el traje que llevaba Kerrigan cuando era ghost en el starcraft 2, se parce demasiado. Las únicas diferencias serían la capa blanca, la funda azul de la espada, las hombreras son las mismas, pero de material hecho con oricalcos y la armadura es la misma) con alas similares a la de él, pero la única diferencia era que el color de estas alas era blancas, estaba peleando contra siete personas ella sola. Pudo observar que de las siete personas tres estaban luchando contra ella. Después de unos quince minutos, la chica había logrado matar a los tres, pero después de que los matará, uno de los que estaba espectando la atacó por la espalda y le dejo grave. Ella, ante esta acción empezó a caer más abajo del gran abismo ya que empezaba a botar sangre abundante, pero lo peor empezaba a llegar ya que la líder de ese grupo le tiro una patada en el estómago que la lanzo hacia la punta de una de las montañas. Se podría decir que estaba al borde de la muerte.

Por fin tendremos el lujo de matar a uno de los asesinos de dioses, mi señora – le decía burlonamente uno de los subordinados.

En eso tienes razón. Los titanes y el dios de la guerra nos enviaron para matar al traidor Atlas y de paso a los asesinos de dioses – le respondió la mujer que más tenía la apariencia de una vampiresa – Esta zorra nos costó más de 50 de nuestros hombres – lo decía con un odio en cada una de sus palabras. – ¡Juntémonos para darle el ataque máximo de gracia! – y dicho esto, los cuatro sobrevivientes a la masacre se juntaron para posicionarse en modo de una X. En el centro de esa X, se formaba una esfera de color negro como una especie de vórtice que arrasaría con todo a su paso. Cabe decir que el objetivo de ese vórtice era acabar con todo rastro de la chica ya que ese ataque se caracterizaba por matar tanto el cuerpo como el alma y, por ende, no habría posibilidad a la reencarnación – ¡Muere, desgraciada…. "_Dark Implossion"_! **(3) **– grito la mujer líder de ese grupo. La técnica iba a una gran velocidad. La chica no poseía la movilidad adecuada debido a sus heridas de gravedad y esperó lo peor.

"_Creo que este es el final de todo…. al fin encontraré la paz en el vacío después de mi muerte…" – _pensó la joven al ver que el ataque devastador se acercaba a matarla, pero sucedió algo impensable. A una corta distancia antes de siquiera tocarla, el ataque había sido absorbido por una entidad desconocida y luego de ello había sido regresado hacia ellos con una velocidad mucho mayor de la que ellos habían proyectado, logrando impactar contra uno de esos hombres, matándolo al instante. La lideresa de ese grupo, al ver semejante rechazo, pensó que era una de las técnicas de la asesina de dioses, pero fue otra su sorpresa al ver que se había equivocado.

¡Es algo injusto de ver que cuatro personas están luchando contra una sola! – Hizo una pausa - ¡Creo que llego el momento de equilibrar la balanza! – les dijo a esas personas. La chica, por otro lado, solo miró la espalda de ese hombre que le había salvado la vida. Solo pudo ver unas alas negras, traje negro y dos fundas cruzadas en su espalda - ¿Estas bien? – le pregunto de manera sería mientras no volteaba a verla.

Si… muchas gracias - fue la única respuesta débil que recibió.

"_Al parecer perdió mucha sangre, pero por lo que veo, sobrevivirá hasta que mate a estos sujetos. Una vez que los acabe, la curaré" – _pensó el joven.

La verdad que es injusto que ataquen de esa manera a una mujer – se repetía eso. Las palabras de Kirito sorprendieron demasiado a la chica ya que matar a un hombre o a una mujer era igual para ella. Entonces, ajena a sus pensamientos, de un momento a otro, desapareció de la vista de sus enemigos para ponerse al costado de uno de ellos. Sus enemigos pensaron que había desaparecido pero otra fue su sorpresa cuando lo vieron a su costado.

¿Quién eres? – pregunto la lideresa de ese grupo.

Solo soy un simple humano – susurró tétricamente y de un momento a otro partió por la mitad a los dos lugartenientes de la mujer, quienes gritaron de terror al ver sus cuerpos partidos por la mitad, con la Elucidator para luego limpiar la sangre de la espada y guardarla – y por lo que veo tú serás la siguiente en morir – le dijo de manera muy seria y lúgubre. - ¿Quiero saber tu nombre? - le inquirió de manera seria.

Mi nombre es Astune. Estoy bajo las órdenes del titán Perses y fui entrenada por sus lugartenientes en el arte de la guerra y la destrucción. Es imposible que tú me mates siendo un simple mortal. Lo único que te espera es la muerte – le respondió de manera altiva.

"_Entrenada por los lugartenientes de Perses" – _pensó – _"Interesante"… - _Veremos si eso es cierto – le dijo. Entonces, saco a Sapphiron y se puso en pose de combate.

Tú lo quisiste, entonces… ¡MUERE! – de las manos de Astune, salieron como ondas negras de vacío que fueron contrarrestadas por dragones de hielo negro que salían de la espada de Kirito. Se podría decir que la lucha entre ambos estaba en una lucha de ataques a distancia, pero algo salió mal….

Imbécil…. - entonces la mujer se teletransportó cerca del chico.

"_¿¡Teletrasportación esquiva!?" – _pensó rápidamente, pero ya era tarde ya que ella le logró conectar una fuerte patada en la cara. Esto lo mando a volar unos cuantos metros hacia una montaña. Sin embargo, él se levantó de la nada, como si nada hubiese pasado. – tienes un buen ataque, Astune – le dijo

Y tu posees una resistencia única – le correspondió el gesto. Entonces, el chico fue hacia ella con una velocidad impresionante para poder cortarle la garganta, pero ella lo esquivo con una facilidad única. Luego, él se alejó para luego lanzarle un torrente de hielo, pero también lo esquivó. Luego, ambos se lanzaron un puñetazo a la cara. Se podría decir que después del puñetazo, ambos salieron proyectados en direcciones contrarias a sus puñetes. Esta acción los mando a volar unos cuantos metros. Entonces, decidieron hacerlo un combate cuerpo a cuerpo ya que a la vampiresa la cubría una armadura negra: parecía un sapuris del Hades. La pelea continuo de esa manera por unos 5 minutos: puños que chocaban entre si y uno que otro combo de espada que era muy bien defendido por la armadura de la vampiresa. Se podría decir que la chica malherida miraba de lejos expectante a la pelea y a su vez sorprendida, ya que estaba peleando al mismo nivel que la enemiga, pero lo que también pudo darse cuenta es que el chico vestido de negro no peleaba con todas sus fuerzas. Ajena a todo esto, Astune decidió ponerle fin de una vez por todas a esta "pelea"…

"_Creo que ya es hora de acabar con esto" – _pensó la mujer. Entonces se paró en la punta de otra montaña y, con sus manos, empezó a formar una especie de vórtice…

"_Va a realizar el mismo truco de antes" – _pensó expectante ante la situación el chico.

¡Aléjate, esa cosa puede destruir el alma!... ¡Aléjate! – le gritaba asustada a lo lejos la chica, que aún estaba mal herida.

¡Morirás y de paso te brindaré la segunda muerte, humano!... ¡Implossion Oscuras! – exclamó la vampiresa a todo pulmón, para lanzar su máximo ataque jamás visto. Este ataque logró dar a su objetivo, pero algo ocurrió…. Algo que sorprendió a la chica malherida como a Astune… el ataque estaba siendo contenido por Kirito, el cual notaba que se esforzaba medianamente para contener todo ese poder. Cada vez más se acercaba hacia la mujer-vampiro… como quien queriendo decir que la cosmoenergia entregada a la espada y el portador estaban cada vez más acercándose hacia la emisora del poder enemigo. Luego, cuando se acercó lo suficiente a la vampiresa, mando a volar ese poder a otra parte….

¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer? – le pregunto de manera aburrida. Astune miraba aterrada como ese chico que, según él, era humano, se acercaba. – Creo que te… - entonces escucho una voz en los profundo de su alma…. Y además, ya no veía a su enemiga, tampoco a la chica malherida, ni siquiera al ambiente del gran abismo; más bien, observaba una enorme montaña de nieve rodeada de un clima oscuro. en la montaña, estaba posado un enorme dragón imponente de hielo con los ojos rojos…

"_Humano, puedes escucharme. Estas en el interior de tu alma" – le hablo en tono marcial una voz ronca y gruesa _

"_¿Quién eres?" – le preguntó serio y sorprendido_

"_Mi nombre es Sapphiron, soy el espíritu de la espada" – entonces pudo observar, dentro de su alma, como el enorme dragón de hielo imponente que se le acercaba - "Te recomendaría utilizar una de mis técnicas favoritas y además también de mí hermano: El "Dragon Ring" – le dijo – "Observa con atención" – le dijo. Justo por encima del cielo, había un objeto grande en caída libre. Sapphiron voló de manera veloz con un perfil de ataque, luego atravesó este cuerpo para finalmente, este cuerpo, desintegrarse por completo en pedazo de hielo negro. Esto sorprendió un poco al joven, pero luego recuperó la seriedad._

"_¿Y para que me apoyas?" – le cuestionó serio_

"_Solamente hazlo si quieres saber más de mis técnicas y los modos en que los puedas usar" – le hablo serio el dragón. – "Después te explicare sobre mis técnicas, poderes y la forma ultima para poder enfrentarte a Helios" – le dijo. Esto sorprendió a Kirito. _

"_Está bien… no te irrites" – le respondió de manera calmada… - "Además, veo que eres un dragón negro ¿No se supone que los dragones de hielo son de color blanco o celeste?" – cuestionó serio._

"_Ahhh… verdad. Al ser tú una de las insurgencias oscuras, mi color mutó hacia el negro, ya que esto es característico en tu cosmos" – respondió el dragón con imponente voz. _

_Creo que tienes razón. Muy bien, hora de ir a la pelea – le dijo al dragón – _Una vez en la realidad – Creo que te mataré con una técnica que acabo de escuchar de cierta persona… ¡Dragon Ring! – El nombre sorprendió a las dos mujeres ya que era una técnica que nunca habían escuchado en sus vidas. Entonces poso su la punta de su espada a la altura de la cara de manera rápida, una onda de hielo negro se liberó de la espada y por último, el chico se proyectó en contra de la mujer a una velocidad impresionante.

¡No me alcanzaras! – y entonces, la mujer, aterrada, se fue volando para poder huir a toda prisa, pero fue tarde su reacción.

¡No escaparas! – y entonces, Kirito toco con la punta de su espada a la mujer a la altura de la espalda, luego se formó un enorme iceberg que fulmino a la vampiresa y la elimino por completo, solamente dejando gotas de nieve negra alrededor. Después de esto, Kirito guardó su espada en la funda para después ir a donde estaba la chica mal herida. Ella, quien había observado todo, estaba maravillada, asustada y boquiabierta al espectáculo que había visto. Ahora que veía al chico acercarse a ella, pensó que su final había llegado, pero le sorprendió al ver otra actitud de parte de él.

¿No me vas a matar? – le pregunto con voz baja.

No creo que sea necesario, ya que percibo pensamientos no negativos de ti… - le dijo de manera calmada Kirito… - Nature´s Attendants – susurró la técnica que las dríades de los alrededores del templo de Urano le enseñaron para poder curarse a sí mismo y a otras personas de manera superficial. Entonces, el cuerpo de la chica fue cubierto por una tonalidad celeste de cosmoenergia para luego sanar las heridas de ella. Después de unos segundos, ella ya podía moverse por sus propios medios, pero él la ayudo a pararse….

Muchas gracias – le agradeció mientras miraba a un costado.

No hay de que – le respondió con una sonrisa - ¿Eres otra asesina de dioses por lo que escuché de los que matamos? – le pregunto. Esto sorprendió a la chica.

Si, lo soy – ella agachó la cabeza pensando de que le iba a juzgar por su condición ya que había crecido con ese estigma desde una cierta edad decido a que ella debía ser mucho más poderosa de lo común y debía de resaltar. Por ello, en donde vivía, todos le tenían pavor, respeto, miedo y odio a pesar de su belleza. Sin embargo, esto no ocurrió con él.

Qué bueno, es bueno encontrar a alguien similar a ti… no te parece – le dijo con modestia alegría. Esto sorprendió aún más a ella que abrió los ojos muy sorprendida.

¿Eres otro asesino de dioses?... – él afirmó con la cabeza - ¿Te llamas Kirito, verdad? – le pregunto aun con sorpresa.

Ahhh… ese es mi nombre – le respondió extrañado - ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Mi maestro me comento algunas cosas de ti – le respondió – me comento que eras fuerte. Me dijo también que un día cruzaste poderes contra él y que casi emparejan la pelea – le hablo sorprendida

¿Tu maestro?... ¿Emparejar pelea?... no recuerdo – lo dijo un poco extrañado.

Mi maestro, el dios titán Ponto – le respondió

Ahhh…. Entiendo – fue la respuesta del chico.

¿Entonces, tu maestro, el titán Urano te debe haber comentado algo acerca de mí? – le hablaba animada. Kirito afirmaba con la cabeza de manera seria - ¿Entonces, sabes mi nombre? – le pregunto expectante. Kirito no sabía en realidad el nombre, entonces….

¿La verdad es que soy alguien de memoria corta? – le dijo. Esto irritó un poco a la chica mientras una venita crecía en su frente debido al enojo- No te miento – esto aumento más el grado de irrites – pero es la verdad – a Kirito no se le ocurrían más cosas ya que, es cierto que su maestro le comento acerca de la asesina de dioses que Ponto estaba entrenando, no sabía su nombre. Se podría decir que el chico estaba hecho un manojo de cuestionamientos y reflexiones de memoria ya que no se acordaba… "el nombre de la mujer que estaba frente a él"….

Me llamo Asuna ¿Podrás recordarlo de aquí en adelante?– fue la respuesta y la pregunta indignada a manera de susurro que ella dio.

Ahhh… perdón, A…Asuna – le respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"_Es un idiota" – _pensó ella mientras lo miraba de manera muy seria de pies a cabeza. Estaba vestido con unos trajes negros, sin ninguna clase de protección: hombreras o armadura. Solamente sus dos espadas que reposaban en la espalda del joven–_"Pero me salvo" – _¿Te parece si vamos a cumplir la misión que nos encomendaron nuestros maestros? – le preguntó.

Me parece bien. Además estamos cerca de Atlas. Como a unos 400 kilómetros en dirección Noreste de la posición en la que nos encontramos – fue la respuesta seria del chico al ver a lo lejos a la enorme entidad titánica sosteniendo de esa manera los cimientos del mundo. Este, inmediatamente, emprendió vuelo con rumbo hacia Atlas. Asuna, al ver esto decidió seguirlo…

¡Oye!... ¡espérame! – le gritaba sorprendida, ya que Kirito partió sin ella hacia el titán.

Y dicho esto ambos partieron con rumbo hacia el enorme titán que sostenía el mundo con sus cuatro manos para poder saber en dónde se encontraba el portal de Leto sin saber que este titán guardaba algunos malos recuerdos con respecto al pasado de sus antecesores….

"_Ambos asesinos, guiados por su misión, van en busca de pistas hacia algo desconocido. Mientras tanto, el santo de Pegaso cayó en el profundo sueño para poder reestablecerse. Los demás santos saben su futuro y sus objetivos accesibles, mientras que empieza el restablecimiento del santuario"_

**Notas del autor:**

Bueno, como se habrán dado cuenta, decidí agregar a Kirito, Asuna y Lisbeth al fic debido a que estos personajes (en el caso de Kirito y de Asuna… un poco en el de Lisbeth (a ella le gusta la herrería y encajo perfecto en el caso de discípula de Hefestos)) son fuertes y además poseen los requisitos indispensables para ser asesinos de dioses. Con respecto a las armas de Kirito: Son las mismas que la primera entrega de anime de Sword Art Online, la Elucidator y la Dark Repulser, pero a diferencia de ellas, poseen distintas propiedades y poderes, como también el cambio de nombre (en el caso del Dark Repulser)

Ahora, vienen las explicaciones de los números en paréntesis:

**Pasajes Aéreos: **Para los que gamers que juegan juegos de estrategia, este término se les hará común ya que los pasajes aéreos son estructuras del titán Urano del Age of Mythology Expansión. Pueden ser destruidos con mucha facilidad.

**Kael'thas:** Recuerdan al héroe de Dota (El Invoker… XD). Este héroe puede convocar a su favor los poderes de los elementos y otros elementos desconocidos por los humanos.

**Dark Implossion: **Esta técnica es propia de Astune y del ejército donde ella provenía. Esta técnica es como el vórtice de la Akasha (Dota), pero en forma de un proyectil diminuto que puede matar a las personas comunes en un instante. En el caso de la "Implossion Oscuras", es el vórtice mismo de Astune, pero en el centro se forma un cero oscuras como el de Ulquiorra. Posee la rapidez y una mayor devastación que el cero oscuras.

La forma de Zeus y Poseidón son las mismas que el God of War, la apariencia de hades es la misma de siempre (Saint Seiya), pero cuando entra a su forma titán, se transforma a como es en God of War. Artemisa y Apolo conservan sus formas. Athena conserva su forma, pero, como en el caso de Hades, ella se transforma a su modo titán con el aspecto de God of War. Hefestos tiene la forma de God of War. Urano posee la misma forma que Zeus, pero con mucha mayor edad. Ponto posee la forma de Helios de God of War (claro haciendo unos cuantos arreglos con toques de acuerdo al lugar que gobierna). Hécate posee la forma de Perséfone de God of War: Chains of Olimpus y la misma armadura. Sobre los santos de Athena, no saben lo que les espera de entrenamiento….

**Siguiente Capítulo: Capítulo 02: En busca del portal**


	3. Capítulo 02: En busca del portal

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no me pertenece, sino a Masami Kurumada

God of War no me pertenece, le pertenece a Santa Mónica Studios

Los personajes que aparecen en este capítulo no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores. Los personajes ficticios si me pertenecen.

Notas del autor al final

**Capítulo 2: En busca del portal**

"_El portal de Leto, un portal que es mucho más poderoso y de una mayor envergadura que un simple pasaje aéreo. La titánide Leto lo creo en los tiempos de la mitología para poder escapar a la seguridad de Cronosphere, pero lo que no se imaginaba es que crearía un portal que serviría, en un futuro, a sus enemigos…."_

**Un día después: a 26 kilómetros cerca del titán Atlas: El gran abismo:**

Se podría decir que ya llevaban planeando sobre el gran abismo durante un día completo después de esa pelea en la que la asesina de dioses casi cae en manos de los enviados de los titanes. Se habían demorado debido a que Asuna se estaba cansando muy rápido. Esto se produjo ya que era la primera vez que volaba distancia muy grandes y por la pelea que tuvo contra esos guerreros. Si no hubiese sido por ese personaje que la salvo, no estaría volando por el gran abismo en estos momentos. Ajena a sus pensamientos, el chico empezó a alejarse cada vez más. Entonces, decidió aumentar la velocidad de vuelo…

¡Si quieres me esperas! – le grito una vez que estaba cerca de él. El chico empezó a flotar.

Tenemos que llegar rápido, si es que no encontramos ese portal, mi maestro me impondrá un castigo. ¡y no me gustan esos castigos! – lo dijo muy triste. Asuna sabía, por lo que le había comentado su maestro Ponto, que Urano era muy estricto. Cuando no cumplía con lo que se le pedía, mandaba a la persona que no cumplía con la misión al templo de la Gorgona Euriale a enfrentarla. Lo único malo del castigo es que cuando se enfrentaba a ella, no se salía con vida ya que con solo su mirada te convertía en piedra.

Creo… creo que tienes razón… mejor apresurémonos – le respondió con pena ajena. Daba gracias al cielo que solo los castigos de su maestro Ponto eran recoger las manzanas doradas que custodiaban las dríades, las cuales estaban muy bien ocultas, cerca del mar Egeo.

Entonces decidieron apresurarse para poder llegar hacia el titán Atlas. Justo cuando estaban a unos cuantos kilómetros, un gran campo gravitacional inhabilitó las alas de ambos. Esto hizo que se cayeran por el gran abismo….

Wuaaaaaaaa…. – gritaron ambos al ver la inminente caída que ellos llevaban hacia el inframundo… entonces…

¡Asuna, sujétate! – y dicho esto, el chico la sostuvo con uno de sus brazos, sacó una cadena larga con la punta en forma de un cuchillo y la lanzo en contra de unas rocas de las montañas para no caer. Una vez que la cuchilla se impregnó firmemente a una de las rocas, ambos pudieron sostenerse en el aire. Cuando estuvieron a salvo, ella le mando una cachetada - ¿¡Y eso por qué!? - entonces la chica le indicó con su dedo índice la posición en la que Kirito le había sostenido. La estaba cargando de una manera un poco indecorosa. Kirito, al ver esto, en menos de un segundo, la soltó y ella empezó a caer, pero no sucedió nada ya que ella se sostuvo a tiempo en las piernas del chico.

¡Esto es tú culpa! – le gritaba desde sus piernas una muy enojada Asuna debido a la forma en la que estaban posicionados. Kirito solo empezó a maldecirse por lo torpe que fue, pero se le ocurrió algo ya que al ver que había una especie de plataforma a unos cuantos metros encima de su cabeza. Por ello, se le ocurrió una idea….

¡Asuna!... Te voy a columpiar y cuando te digo que te sueltes... ¡Te sueltas!, pero antes oculta tus alas, ya que al parecer no nos servirán hasta llegar al titán – la chica hizo caso a lo que Kirito le dijo: desactivo sus alas y Kirito empezó a balancearla. Pasaron como unos 3 minutos hasta encontrar la altura, velocidad y posición adecuadas para poder soltarla. Cuando llego el momento…. - ¡Ahora! – y la chica se soltó. Para su suerte, calló justo encima de la plataforma.

Ahora si…. – estaba un poco feliz de sobrevivir, pero un poco sonrojada a la vez por el momento vergonzoso que pasó- ¿te ayu….? – pero otra fue su sorpresa al ver que Kirito se soltó del agarre. Esto la sobresalto demasiado - ¿! Kirito… qué haces!? – grito demasiado fuerte. Iba a lanzarse, pero vio que él se había columpiado y había logrado una mayor altura y velocidad que ella para después poder saltar encima de la plataforma….

Ufff… eso si fue mucha suerte – se decía a sí mismo el chico de la doble espada.

¡Eres idiota o qué te pasa! – le inquirió Asuna, quien se contenía de tirarle otra bofetada - ¡Casi mueres maldición! – le gritó.

No hay problema, ya lo tenía todo muy calculado – le respondió de manera seria y sin tomarle importancia a ella para después poner su mano derecha sobre su propio mentón… - ¿Es muy extraño este campo gravitacional? ¿Demasiado extraño?– preguntaba como esperando una respuesta.

Debe ser. Al parecer, el titán quiere que lleguemos hacia él caminando o de repente los titanes o el dios de la guerra habrán puesto este campo sobre Atlas – le respondía de manera seria la chica mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

Bueno, de una manera u otra, tenemos que llegar hacia la cumbre. Sin embargo, creo que lo más adecuado será liberar una de sus manos para que hablemos con él – y dicho esto, ambos empezaron a escalar cada vez más hacia arriba… hasta llegar a una de las manos del titán.

Se podría decir… a la velocidad en que iban… demorarían como aproximadamente 6 horas en llegar hasta las manos del titán…

**En esos mismos momentos: Atenas, Santuario de Athena, Star Hill:**

Star Hill, aquel observatorio en donde los distintos patriarcas de las distintas épocas vigilaban el rumbo de las estrellas cósmicas, y con ellas, el destino de cada persona. En esos momentos era de noche, una ocasión perfecta para poder observar las estrellas, las constelaciones y sus designios. Justo en esos momentos, Saga estaba observando algunos movimientos astrales medio raros. Al seguir observando, vio que la estrella Antares no emitía su rojo intenso como era de costumbre, lo mismo ocurría con las constelaciones de Libra (en el caso de esta constelación, la estrella más representativa, la Librae, no emitía su característico fulgor) y Tauro (el mismo caso de Libra, pero esto pasaba con Alcíone, la estrella más representativa de esta constelación). Esto lo extraño un poco.

¿Qué es lo que pasa? – se preguntaba a sí mismo el actual patriarca.

¿Qué ocurre, hermano? – le pregunto Kanon a su hermano mayor.

Todas las constelaciones del zodiaco están brillando. Eso quiere decir que ya poseen un determinado portador. Sin embargo, esto no ocurre con las constelaciones de Libra y Tauro – le respondió. Esta respuesta sorprendió a su hermano pero en menor medida.

De repente aún no han encontrado a su portador – le respondió con una respuesta directa.

Pero es muy raro, por lo que sé las armaduras consiguen a su portador a más tardar una semana ya que el designio de las armaduras así lo indica. Ni los mismos dioses tienen el poder para elegir a su guerrero. Las armaduras poseen esa capacidad. – pensó demasiado intrigado – ¿a menos que….? ...

¿A menos de que, hermano? – y entonces vio sorprendido como Saga sacaba una daga para realizarse un corte a la altura de la muñeca derecha y luego ofrecer su sangre a un pequeño monumento antiguo de Athena - ¡Hermanas del destino!... ¡Yo, el patriarca, solicito una audiencia con ustedes ya que las estrellas no me quieren revelar sus designios!... ¡Escuchen a este humilde servidor de la diosa Athena! – tras recitar sus plegarias, una espesa nube de humo rojo se hizo presente en los alrededores de Star Hill. Luego de que la nube roja empezara a desaparecer, se notaba que habían sido transportados hacia otro lugar… hacia un auditorio grande rodeado de espejos…

¿Dónde estamos? – se preguntó un muy sorprendido Kanon.

Mortal, están en mi atrio principal – fue la respuesta de una mujer morena de pelo plateado que envestía una armadura ploma y portaba de arma una lanza muy grande quién llegaba hacia ellos levitando de la parte alta de este anfiteatro.

Laquesis – fue la única palabra que pudo pronunciar el patriarca al verla.

¿Cómo te encuentras, Saga?... ¿Se nota que posees una felicidad única al ver que Athena te eligió como su nuevo patriarca tras esta guerra de la cual estabas muy advertido? – le hablo la hermana del destino encargada de ver el transcurso de la vida de cada mortal, titán o dios olímpico. Entonces, Kanon, al escuchar esto, cogió de la túnica a su hermano de manera indignada.

¿¡Acaso sabias que se produciría una gran guerra, Saga!? – cabe decir que Kanon estaba muy furioso, al punto de destruir todo el lugar con la _Galaxian Explossion _- ... ¡No hablaste nada al respecto con los demás! – le decía mientras se contenía las ganas de querer propinarle un puñetazo.

¡Claro que lo sabía, pero recuerdas que en la anterior ocasión, tuve una pérdida de memoria y que la recuperé cuando estábamos en el transcurso de la guerra! – le respondió de manera exaltada el actual patriarca. Kanon, al escuchar esas palabras con total veracidad, decidió soltar el agarre que le había hecho a su hermano con una mirada disgustada. Laquesis, ajena a todo esto…

¿Para qué vienes, Saga?... – le preguntó, pero con un toque de ironía y despecho en su mirada - ya veo, déjame adivinar… Algunas estrellas del zodiaco no resplandecen debido a que según tú no poseen portador… - entonces ella se empezó a reír de manera muy exagerada y grotesca – ¡Hasta Shion sería mucho más sabio en estas ocasiones! – le dijo burlona.

¡Solo respóndeme, bruja! – fue lo único que le dijo Saga con saña. Frente a esto, la mujer recuperó la seriedad que la caracterizaba.

Está bien, como quieras. Si quieres saber sobre esas ubicaciones, sígueme – y dicho esto, empezó a caminar en dirección hacia uno de los espejos. Ella lo traspasó sin ningún problema. Luego prosiguieron el patriarca y el santo de Géminis. Para su sorpresa, pasaron a una habitación en la cual se encontraba muy ocupada con distintos tipos de telares y obrajes antiguos para luego verse frente a frente con otra de las hermanas del destino: Cloto. El aspecto de esta hermana del destino era de una manera por decirlo…. Monstruosa.

Hermana, estos mortales desean saber en dónde se encuentran algunos portadores de las armaduras doradas y de rangos más bajos, ya que según ellos, aun no se han encontrado – le hablo Laquesis a su hermana. Esta, empezó a observar los distintos telares que la rodeaban ya que en ellos se encontraban el destino de cada uno de los mortales….

Patriarca – le hablo Cloto con una voz ronca – lo único que te puedo decir es que las personas que tu buscas no se encuentran en este mundo mortal…

¿En Cronosphere? – le inquirió molesto

Tampoco – fue la respuesta. Esto irritó un poco al patriarca.

¿Entonces, donde demonios se encuentran? – le pregunto, esta vez tomando la palabra, con amargura en sus palabras el santo de Géminis.

Traten de averiguar la vida de uno de los hijos de Urano…. Uno de los cuales fue encerrado en el Tártaro por el mismo Cronos y después liberado para ser enviado a un mundo desconocido por todos ustedes…. – esta respuesta les sorprendió a ambos gemelos.

¿Desconocido? – preguntaron.

Solo averigüen…. – y dicho esto, la misma nube de color rojo envolvió el lugar. Una vez que se disipó, estaban nuevamente en los aposentos de Star Hill. Entonces, Kanon se dejó caer al suelo sorprendido por las revelaciones que acababa de escuchar. Sin embargo, no podía echarle la culpa a su hermano debido a la amnesia que tuvo en tiempo pasado. Por ello, lo único que hizo fue mantener en silencio todo lo que acababa de escuchar.

No te preocupes, Saga…. No diré esto a nadie… Ni siquiera a nuestra diosa – fue lo que prometió el santo de Géminis a su hermano.

Gracias, hermano – fue una respuesta sincera – Kanon… - le hablo de manera calmada.

Dime…

Necesito que te infiltres en el monte olimpo. Quiero que saques unos documentos con respecto al titán Urano. Creo que allí hay información muy valiosa – le ordeno de manera serena.

¡Como tu órdenes, patriarca! – y dicho esto salió de los aposentos de Star Hill en dirección al Santuario, para luego ir en dirección al monte Olimpo.

"_Solo espero hacer lo correcto, aunque creo que esta vez no va a ocurrir algo malo" – _pensó.

Patriarca – escuchó una voz que provenía de la entrada de Star Hill. Entonces, Saga se acercó a la puerta y pudo ver a un joven ataviado con la armadura dorada de Aries.

¿Ya llegaste, Kiki? ¿Tan rápido? – le preguntó, pero su sorpresa fue al ver que el santo dorado de Aries no venía solo. Junto a él, estaba un chico de cabello negro alborotado, con los ojos de color castaño claro, de aproximadamente unos 7 años de edad y que poseía un miedo único en sus ojos. Esto sorprendió un poco al patriarca - ¿Quién es este niño? – le decía mientras se arrodillaba a la altura del pequeño.

Patriarca, este niño está bajo la protección de la constelación de Capricornio – le respondió.

¿Cómo te llamas? – le pregunto de manera pacífica.

A…Alessandro – le respondió de manera temerosa.

"_Este miedo…. este miedo es producto de unas vivencias terribles" – _pensó - ¿Qué paso exactamente? – le pregunto al lemuriano de manera telequinética.

"_Unos sirvientes de Cronos lograron traspasar el portal que Artemisa invocó para que ninguno de Cronosphere lograra entrar hasta este mundo" – le hablo a través de la telequinesis – "Pero, por lo que veo, esto solo se aplica a los titanes y a los dos asesinos de dioses (haciendo referencia a Kratos y a Deimos). En cambio, a sus guerreros, creo que no" – continuó – "Al parecer, atacaron al pueblo de este niño en uno de los viñedos más pobres de Sicilia y fue el único que sobrevivió. Si yo no llegaba a tiempo, seguro que a él también lo mataban. Tuve que matar a todos los enemigos. Habrían atacado a ese viñedo como unas 7 personas y creo que hay muchos más en el mundo que han atravesado el portal" – finalizó._

Entiendo – le respondió con pesar - Muy bien hecho, Kiki. Más bien, tengo una misión más para ti…

Dígame….

La constelación de Cáncer y la de Altar brillan con mucha intensidad en un solo punto. Creo que es en el continente asiático. Ten mucho cuidado ya que siento cosmoenergias de mucha intensidad por esos sitios. Sería bueno que hablaras, si es que los encuentras, con esos portadores – le habló.

En seguida partiré – estaba a punto de irse, pero sintió un agarre que provenía de su capa….

¿Se va, señor? – le preguntó tímido el niño. Ante esto, solo sonrió con melancolía ya que recordó los días en que su maestro Mu lo consolaba frente a algunas errores que él cometía y que él mismo los consideraba que nunca iban a ser perdonados. Esos recuerdos nunca podrán revivirse, pero podía hacer algo por los demás. Así que lo único que hizo fue abrazar al niño

No te preocupes, regresaré pronto, Alessandro. Más bien, quédate con este señor. Con él – mientras lo señalaba de manera calmada – no te pasará nada. Además, esta Saori si es que necesitas algo – le hablo de tal manera que hasta el más hiperactivo de los niños haría caso de manera fiel y obediente.

Está bien – fue la respuesta tímida de Alessandro. Y dicho esto, el niño vio como el hombre de cabellos rojos, el cual le salvo la vida, partía con rumbo desconocido para él.

Bueno… ¿Qué te gustaría comer? – le pregunto el patriarca al pequeño Alessandro. El niño no respondió nada debido a la falta de confianza que poseía – _"Mejor te llevo con Athena" – pensó._

Con estos pensamientos, Saga se llevó al pequeño Alessandro hacia los aposentos de Athena para que sea cuidado por la misma Saori ya que pensó que un niño poseía una mayor confianza frente a una figura maternal o frente a una figura femenina que reemplace a su madre...

**Cuatro horas después: en alguna parte de los brazos de Atlas: El gran abismo**

Ya había pasado aproximadamente como unas 4 horas o un poco más de tiempo. Justo en esos momentos, vieron una plataforma muy extraña.

¡Lo mejor será descansar un momento allí! - le indico Kirito a Asuna ya que el llevaba una ligera ventaja sobre ella.

¡Entendido! – entonces, dieron un brinco y lograron saltar hasta la plataforma. Se podría decir que cayeron de pie. Ambos estaban agotados por la larga escalinata que ya habían llevado.

Ufff… - mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente - ya me estaba agotando demasiado. No me cansaba tanto ni con los entrenamientos que tenía – se dijo a sí mismo, pero su compañera estaba en otras.

Kirito – le habló la chica sorprendida – Mira…. – el chico guio su mirada hacia donde le indicaba Asuna. La plataforma no resultaba ser plataforma. Era un camino que los llevaba "aparentemente", de modo ascendente, hacia una de las manos derechas del titán Atlas.

Al parecer no tendremos que escalar mucho más… - le habló de manera calmada.

Tienes razón – le respondió aliviada debido a que ella ya se estaba cansando debido a las escalinatas.

Mejor continuemos, así saldremos más rápido de esto – le dijo de manera sería mientras él seguía por si solo el camino.

¡Espérame!... – le grito mientras ella corría para poder alcanzarlo.

Y así se la pasaron como más de media hora en caminar rumbo hacia el titán, pero Asuna tenía un mal presentimiento de este camino debido al silencio que infundía…

¿No crees que es muy silencioso todo este camino? – le preguntó.

Yo no lo creo. Además, ya derrotamos a todos los enviados de los titán…. – pero un pequeño ruido de una pequeña piedra los hizo…

Shhhh… algo se acerca – le tapó la boca a Kirito., pero él quería hablar…

Mmmmmagggghhhh…. – el chico trataba de decir algo ya que en ese pequeño forcejeo para cerrarle la boca, vio algo arriba de ellos. Entonces, Asuna decidió soltarlo.

¿Ahora qué quieres? – le preguntó irritada.

¿No creo que sería mucho mejor si miraras hacia arriba? – le hablo de manera un poco serena una vez suelto del agarre de Asuna. Entonces, la chica, al ver la serenidad de Kirito, decidió hacerle caso. Sin embargo, en estos momentos, pensó que mejor hubiera sido mejor NO haberle hecho caso. Entonces, sintió un empujón muy brusco. Iba a reaccionar, pero no hizo nada ya que se quedó pasmada al ver que una cuchilla curva de una lanza estaba clavada en el mismo lugar donde estaba antes de sentir el empujón…

¿Qué son esas cosas? – preguntó un poco sobresaltada al ver a unos 4 seres de aproximadamente unos 2 metros de altura. Estos poseían una lanza de dos puntas de cuchilla curvas (la lanza tenía una dimensión similar al de los seres en tamaño), poseían unos ojos rojos que denotaban que irradiaban fiereza y salvajismo, dientes como si fuesen pirañas, y la cara parecía ser de una cabra. El cuerpo era como si de un hombre extremadamente delgado se tratase, pero poseían una tonificación notable en sus músculos. Sus manos eran entre una mezcla de manos humanas con felinas y en vez de pies tenían pezuñas de caballo….

Son sátiros quebranta huesos – fue la respuesta que recibió del joven espadachín sin armadura de doble espada.

¿Los conoces? – le preguntó…

Cuando jugaba con las dríades de niño, habían unos sátiros que siempre venían a cortejarlas. Esos sátiros eran pacíficos y unos expertos en los ataques a distancia con poderes cosmoenergéticos – hizo una pausa - Sin embargo, ellos me comentaron que existían otros tipos de sátiros: los quebranta huesos. Me comentaron que ellos poseen una sed de sangre única, habilidades de combate tipo acrobáticas y que sus ataques se basan a los ataques con armas de cuerpo a cuerpo. Drenan toda su cosmoenergia en sus lanzas para así obtener un daño mayor en sus oponentes. Se dice que, en los tiempos de la mitología, un grupo de 12 sátiros quebranta huesos casi mata al entonces mortal Kratos en el inframundo – hizo otra pausa – ten mucho cuidado…. – le habló con mucha cautela… y dicho esto, el chico saco sus dos espadas y se lanzó a una gran velocidad al ataque contra dos de ellos, dejando así dos sátiros para Asuna.

Si no nos queda de otra – lo dijo aburrida. Entonces, desenfundo su espada y también se fue al ataque.

Kirito empezó con una fuerte embestida en contra de uno de ellos para poder atacar al segundo, pero para su sorpresa, el sátiro que iba a ser atacado dio un buen salto mientras trataba de conectarle una patada con sus pesuñas, mientras que el otro daba un salto para poder atacarle con el filo de su lanza, la cual emanaba una luz de color dorado pálido. Justo cuando uno de los ataques casi choca contra él, se había cubierto con la Elucidator. Cuando se defendió del ataque, un aura de color negro cubrió la espada. Para eso, una voz le dijo que debía clavar la espada en la tierra. Haciendo caso a esa voz y a su instinto de sobrevivir, clavo la espada en la tierra. Para su sorpresa, el aura de la espada se dispersó en la tierra en menos de unos segundos y formó una onda expansiva que lanzo por los aires a los dos sátiros, ya que ellos estaban cerca del radio de proyección de la onda… había aprendido otro modo del rechazo que Lisbeth y Hefestos le habían comentado cuando le hicieron la entrega de esa espada. Cuando Asuna sintió el pequeño temblor, volteó inmediatamente y pudo ver a los dos enemigos que estaban volando por los aires. Este rechazo fue aprovechado inmediatamente por el atacante. Por ello, el chico dio un buen salto, se puso a la altura de uno de los sátiros, le quito la lanza en pleno aire y le lanzo un fuerte golpe que lo estampó contra el suelo dejándolo casi al borde de la muerte. La chica, al ver esto….

"_¡Yo no me quedaré atrás frente a un simple idiota!" – pensó irritada al ver que un sátiro había muerto - _¡Ya me cansé de ustedes! – y dicho esto de manera amarga, se puso a la espalda de uno de los sátiros contra quien combatía a una velocidad bestial y…. - ¡Lighting Flash! - en su espada se concentró una gran cantidad de cosmos color verde claro para luego atacar a una velocidad de 7 estocadas por segundo. La bestia se quedó prácticamente inmóvil mientras que la chica empezaba con el festín de sangre con el pobre sátiro como plato de fondo. Después de unos 10 segundos, una de las bestias de la lanza con doble punta yacía muerta en el suelo. El otro sátiro, al ver esto, no escapó, sino más bien empezó a emitir gritos de furia y este se lanzó contra la chica - _"Esto se pondrá bueno" – _pensó de manera desafiante en posición de ataque al ver la fiereza de la bestia.

Por el lado de Kirito, al prácticamente acabar con uno de ellos, se dedicó solamente a acabar rápidamente con el otro. Sin embargo, este sátiro no era tan torpe como el anterior. Cuando corrió directamente hacia él para poder matarlo de un espadazo, el sátiro había clavado su lanza en el suelo y la utilizo como un medio para poder levantar su cuerpo bocarriba (esto daría al sátiro una evasión perfecta) y luego le conectó una patada en la cara con su pezuña, pero esto no se quedaría en solo una simple patada ya que el sátiro aprovecho para clavarle una parte de la lanza en el hombro izquierdo y luego estamparlo en el suelo (como quien diría, ojo por ojo, diente por diente). Sin embargo, para la sorpresa de la bestia, el chico se levantó mientras se agarraba la parte herida con la mano derecha….

"_A este paso, nosotros terminaremos siendo los muertos" – _pensó para luego emitir un brillo de color celeste que curaba su herida. Solo logro curarse superficialmente debido a que el sátiro no lo dejaba ni siquiera moverse, pero esta mínima curación basto para crear la movilidad adecuada en Kirito, pero con pequeños dolores internos. Entonces, el sátiro trato de acercarse lo más posible hacia él para propinarle un lanzazo muy potente, pero el chico, antes de que el sátiro atacase, cogió la lanza de su oponente y empezaron una medición de fuerza. Kirito sabía que si él le lograba arrebatar esa arma, podría matarlo sin problemas, pero la bestia, a pesar de ser delgada, era demasiado fuerte. Demoraron como unos tres a cinco minutos en la competición de sobrevivir, ya que si Kirito perdía, él iba a ser el atravesado. Por suerte, un descuido del sátiro le costó la vida ya que el chico logró arrebatarle la lanza de las manos, le logró hacer profundas heridas en todo su dorso y lo empaló a la altura del corazón…. Había acabado con sus dos enemigos. Mientras esto ocurría, Asuna empezó a atacar de manera muy veloz, pero para su sorpresa, el sátiro también correspondía a esta velocidad e incluso le hacía unos cuantos rasguños a la altura de sus hombros. Fue entonces que la bestia paró por un momento su ataque….

"_¿Qué es lo que pasará?_" – se preguntaba la chica sobresaltada al ver el accionar de su enemigo. Sin embargo, otra fue la reacción al ver que la bestia empezó a trepar algunas grandes rocas - ¡No huirás! – y dicho esto, dio un gran salto para poder darle el golpe de gracia, pero justo cuando dio el salto, el sátiro también salto en dirección hacia ella. Se podría decir que era un choque de armas en el aire. El primero que lograba clavar su arma en alguno de ellos, viviría, ya que era un ataque casi mortífero. Entonces, cuando estuvieron casi a un metro de distancia, el sátiro le lanzo una estocada que iba directo a su cabeza, pero ella logró esquivarlo a último momento y aprovecho en utilizar el desconcierto del enemigo para poder partirlo en dos a la altura de la cintura. Ella cayó de manera elegante, mientras que el cuerpo de la bestia cayó partido en dos a su costado. Una vez acabado, limpió la sangre que estaba en su espada y la guardó en su funda.

Buen trabajo, Asuna – le habló el chico que recién se acercaba de manera serena.

¿Te encuentras bien?... Por lo que vi, uno de ellos logró lastimarte en el hombro – le dijo con tono serio, pero con un ligero toque de preocupación.

No hay problema – mientras movía su hombro con normalidad, pero en si lo movía con mucho dolor interno - solamente es un pequeño rasguño. Más bien, no podría decir eso de ti – le respondió mientras le señalaba las partes de su cuerpo que estaban lastimadas. Debido al calor de la batalla, ella no logró darse cuenta a tiempo.

Tienes razón, lo mejor será…. – y entonces sintió un alivio que le recorría por todo el cuerpo. Era la técnica de curación que había empleado esa vez para salvarla de Astune. Una vez que termino de curarla de sus heridas superficiales – te lo agradezco – le respondió.

Más bien, hay que llegar pronto. Siento otras cosmoenergias aproximándose - le hablo mientras él empezaba a correr apurado…

"_En eso tiene mucha razón" – _y dicho esto, empezó a seguirle los pasos.

Así se la pasaron corriendo como una hora a toda prisa. Kirito tenía mucha razón, ya que cuando se alejaron de su posición, pudieron sentir que había como un aproximado de 16 cosmoenergias en su anterior posición de batalla. Entonces….

Alto – le dijo de manera calmada el chico mientras le hacia el pare con la mano… - Mira – y de pronto, había una especie de muro que llegaba hasta el techo que sostenía el mundo.

Tendremos que escalarlo… verdad – le habló aburrida.

No tenemos otra elección – le respondió – Pero, esta vez será corto…. – al menos esta afirmación los alivio a ambos.

Mejor será escalarlo – y dicho esto, empezaron la escalinata….

El dios titán Atlas se caracterizaba por ser uno de los únicos titanes que poseían cuatro brazos y a su vez de ser uno de los más grandes y poderosos en su forma titánica. Kirito y Asuna lo comprobaron con tan solo un pequeña parte del tamaño del titán ya que tenían que subir hasta una de sus manos. Por la escalinata que recién estaban dando, pasaron como aproximadamente una hora. Cuando llegaron….

¿Cadenas? – preguntaron ambos al unísono.

Debe ser que un titán se las puso para que no escapara – le dijo Asuna - ¿Pero, no podremos romperlas?... – entonces…

Asuna, apártate – la chica hizo caso y dicho esto, Kirito concentró cosmoenergia de tipo hielo negro en Sapphiron y se lanzó contra las cadenas. Cuando logró chocar contra estas, empezaron a surgir pedazos de hielo que paulatinamente empezaron a crecer alrededor de toda la cadena, logrando desvanecerla por completo de una de las manos del titán. Atlas, quien estaba extrañado por esta anomalía, atrapo con sus dedos índice y medio al culpable de ello y luego empezó a aplastar al liberador de sus cadenas. El joven soportaba esto con gran dolor debido a que aún su brazo izquierdo no estaba restablecido completamente. Entonces, con imponente voz….

¡¿Quién rompe las cadenas de mi desgracia?! – exclamó a viva voz. El atrapado vino a ser Kirito, ya que Asuna se mantenía en la palma del titán a salvo. Entonces, al acercar su mano a la cara, pudo observar algunas cosas…. - ¡Eres muy fuerte, pero demasiado pequeño para ser un dios o un titán! – esto lo dijo ya que sentía que el chico aplicaba una fuerza notoria para no morir aplastado. Luego, sintió el tipo de cosmoenergia que poseía. Fue grande su sorpresa al sentir "ese" tipo de cosmoenergia - ¡Un asesino de dioses! – exclamó…. -¡¿uno de tu especie se atreve a venir después de lo que me han hecho?!... ¡Te hare pagar por todo lo que me hicieron!... – y dicho esto, empezó a aplicarle más fuerza a su agarre. Kirito empezó a utilizar más fuerza de lo común…

Aghhhh – empezaba a gritar por el dolor el pelinegro.

¡Detente, Atlas! – le gritaba de manera asustada la chica al ver el sufrimiento de su compañero de viaje. Frente a esto, apuntó con su espada a los ojos del titán y empezó a concentrar cosmos - ¡No me obligues a usar mi técnica más poderosa! – sentenció de manera furiosa al ver que este titán ejercía más fuerza a su amigo.

¡Cállate tú, asesina de dioses! ¡Después de que lo mate, te aplastaré como a una cucaracha! – le grito furioso el titán.

¡No me dejas otra opción, entonces!... ¡Hell Storm….! - estaba a punto de lanzarle la técnica a distancia más poderosa que ella tenía, pero Kirito, con una gran fuerza de voluntad, exclamó…

¡Atlas, yo no soy como los demás de mis antecesores…! ¡Debes de confiar en mí! – le gritó. Esto hizo que Asuna detuviese su ataque y llamó la atención del titán.

¡¿Y por qué debería de confiar en uno de la misma especie de Kratos?! – le pregunto molesto.

¡Por qué quiero destruir a Kratos y a tus hermanos, los titanes! – esta respuesta sorprendió tanto a Asuna, quien quedo boquiabierta, como a Atlas. Ante esta respuesta, el titán empezó a reír de manera muy altanera y decidió liberarlo. Kirito cayó justo al costado de Asuna, mientras él se sostenía en brazo izquierdo.

¡Siguen siendo igual de soberbios y necios… como sus antecesores!... ¡No han cambiado!...- le respondió - ¿Y se puede saber cómo quieres destruir a todos ellos? – le inquirió.

¡Necesitamos encontrar el portal de Leto, ir a Cronosphere, encontrarlos, arrebatarle a Kratos la espada del olimpo, sellar a Cronos y a Kratos, para luego matar al resto! ¡Solo así acabaremos con esta guerra! – le respondió. Asuna, quien escuchaba todo esto, se sorprendía en la manera como ese joven hablaba de tú a tú con una entidad divina.

¿El portal de Leto? – le dijo de manera extrañada- No he escuchado ese término después de apoyar a los dioses olímpicos en la primera gran guerra de la época mitológica– hizo una pausa – Se dice que creo ese portal para poder escapar de esa guerra, ya que ella predecía que los titanes iban a perderla. Cuando termino de construirlo, ella logró escapar a la dimensión desconocida de Cronosphere mientras que los demás de mis hermanos eran encerrados en las fosas del tártaro. Cuando termino la guerra, Zeus me perdonó y me dejo vivir pacíficamente en este mundo. – hizo otra pausa – Cuando Kratos despertó de su largo letargo, Leto vino a este mundo y le dio más poderes de los que tenía en el tiempo del mito y me dejo inconsciente después de una pelea descomunal – entonces empezó a decir con rabia – Cuando desperté, estaba encadenado sosteniendo al mundo de esta manera…. En el inicio del inframundo… ¡El gran abismo!... ¡Podría haber escapado, pero estas cadenas y este campo de restricción reduce drásticamente mis poderes!... ¡Los de su especie tienen la culpa, asesino de los dioses! - esto último lo dijo con rencor.

¡Atlas, nosotros no somos como ellos! ¡Nos hemos cansado de que nos califiquen por actos que ni siquiera hemos hecho o por nuestra capacidad de combate! – le respondió muy serio y molesto. Esto lo dijo con mucha calma y dio en un blanco impensable ya que esta frase iba, sin querer, a la constante frustración de Asuna ya que ella quería ser alguien normal – ¡Muéstranos el camino hacia el portal de Leto y te juro que te liberaremos de este tormento! – fue la respuesta del chico espadachín. Tanto su compañera asesina como el titán estaban sorprendidos por semejante respuesta, por lo que el titán pensó unos cuantos minutos…. Fue después de ese instante que le dio su respuesta….

Lo que sí sé, es que ustedes son unos guerreros muy capaces y si lo que me dices es cierto, asesino de dioses, te apoyaré en la medida que pueda – le respondió. Entonces, de los ojos rojos del titán, salieron unas especies de llamaradas. Las llamaradas rojas, mezcladas con rayos azules. Después de 7 segundos, se dividieron según su color y bañaron a cada uno de ellos. El fuego rojo se poseyó de Kirito, mientras que los rayos azules a Asuna. Estos no soportaban el inmenso calor y electrificación, respectivamente, que en sus cuerpos provocaban, pero después de unos segundos esa sensación de ardor y dolor fueron reemplazadas por una sensación única de alivio…

¿Qué es esto? – le pregunto contrariada Asuna al titán una vez que los rayos fueron absorbidos por su cuerpo.

Mujer, los rayos que te envolvieron poseen un poder muy grande. Se llama la ira de los dioses – esta respuesta la sorprendió en demasía – Esta técnica aumenta la capacidad de resistencia, daño de ataque, poder a nivel de cosmoenergia, y regeneración de órganos internos como externos…. – hizo una pausa – En tu caso, asesino, las llamas rojas que te envolvieron poseen un poder similar. Se llama la furia de los titanes. Poseen casi las mismas características y propiedades que la ira de los dioses, incluso te he dado una de mis técnicas más fuertes – hizo una pausa – Con el tiempo, la descubrirás…. este es una parte del poder cosmoenergético que les he podido dar….

¡Dinos como llegar hasta el portal de Leto! – fue la demanda que hizo Kirito a viva voz…

No lo sé – fue la respuesta. Esto los sobresaltó y desencajó– pero según los rumores, se encuentra en un lugar donde el hielo abunda demasiado… los sacaré del gran abismo y estarán en el mundo de los mortales… es todo lo que puedo ofrecerles – le respondió Entonces de inmediato, el titán cerro su mano sin aplastar a ambos y empezó a atravesar todo en dirección ascendente. Después de unos minutos, una vez en la superficie, lograron estar en un bosque lleno de neblina…. – que el destino los acompañe, asesinos. El éxito de esta misión sembrará su futuro…. – esto último se escuchó en el interior de sus mentes….

Todas estas promesas que le habían hecho a Atlas se tenían que cumplir de alguna manera u otra. Gracias a esas promesas, habían obtenido más poderes y una buena pista… el portal estaba rodeado de un lugar muy helado….

¿Dónde estamos? – pregunto extrañado al ver el lugar en el que se encontraban.

Creo que por algún lugar de Europa oriental – le respondió Asuna mientras observaba la vegetación del lugar y escuchar el aullido de lobos blancos a lo lejos. Se podría decir que estaban de noche en ese lugar con la luna llena iluminándolos…

Si estamos en el lugar que dices… ¿Cuál es el lugar helado más cercano que hay? – le pregunto serio para poder evaluar las posibilidades.

Finlandia, Rusia, Siberia, los países que están en los Alpes….

Vamos a Finlandia, algo me dice que encontraremos algo por allá – le dijo. La chica solamente asintió.

Pero antes de ir, lo mejor será descansar un rato… estoy muy cansada – le dijo de manera amable – además, tenemos que hacer una fogata para no congelarnos – mientras empezaba a abrazarse a sí misma para poder obtener calor. Para su buena suerte, un pequeño cumulo de madera estaba cerca de ellos.

Creo que esta vez tienes mucha razón – el chico empezó a hacer fricción de dos rocas, de las cuales salieron chispas que encendieron con rapidez al cumulo de madera - además que tengo hambre – le dijo mientras que un gruñido salió de su estómago. Cabe decir que Kirito se sonrojo un poco. Asuna solo se puso a reír para sí misma.

No te preocupes, por si los imprevistos, traje algo – y de su espalda la cual estaba cubierta por su capa, saco un cinturón, el cual tenía anexado un taper blanco de tamaño mediano, el cual tenía una vista de perfil muy baja (ideal para que no se notara durante todo el trayecto). Ella lo abrió y se podía observar cuatro sándwiches de carne ahumada con lechuga fresca, papas fritas, tomates y queso mozzarella extra. Cabe decir que al chico se le hacía agua la boca. Ella solo miró un poco satisfecha al ver la reacción de Kirito - Solo porque me salvaste, te invitaré dos – le dijo. Y dicho esto, le dio – A ver, toma uno por mientras – se lo dio del modo más amable posible.

Gracias – y dicho esto, dio un mordisco para saborear. Mientras que el chico lo saboreaba…

¿Qué pasa?... ¿Está mal? – le preguntó expectante ya que era la primera vez que un mortal que vivía fuera de los recintos del templo de Ponto probaba sus comidas…. La cara de Kirito parecía decir todo lo contrario respecto a la pregunta que le hizo.

¡Es lo más delicioso que he probado en mi vida!... ¡Ni yo cocino de esta manera!... – le habló mientras le salían lágrimas de felicidad – Apuesto que lo mandaste a hacer a una de las sirvientas de Ponto - entonces a Asuna le creció una venita en la frente.

Lo hice yo… - lo dijo en un susurro tratando de calmarse…

Ahhh…. ¿¡Qué!?… ¿¡Tú!? – le dijo sorprendido.

Así es – fue una respuesta muy orgullosa – Cuando entrenaba con mi maestro, hubo un tiempo en que no había cocinera en los templos. Como yo soy una mortal, necesito alimentarme. Por ello, decidí aprender a cocinar - hizo una pausa – estuve en esa situación durante más de 9 años….

¡Nueve años!... – Kirito no podía creerlo – ¿Nueve años cocinando y entrenando al mismo tiempo? – Asuna respondió afirmativamente con la cabeza.

Más bien, come rápido que tu comida se va a contaminar y también para poder descansar… - y dicho esto, empezaron a comer.

Entonces comieron calmadamente mientras empezaban a conversar acerca de sus respectivos entrenamientos, si tenían padres o no, etc. Asuna descubrió con pesar que Kirito no sabía nada de sus padres y que su hermana de aproximadamente 9 años había muerto tratando de protegerlo antes de que unos sujetos extraños se lo llevaran cuando tenía cerca de un año de nacido. Cuando estuvieron a punto de llevárselo, apareció Urano y los liquidó a todos, vio su poder de asesino de dioses y se lo llevó. Por lo que le comentó el dios titán, su hermana susurraba la palabra Kirito antes de morir. Por respeto al naciente asesino de dioses, el titán señor del cielo se la llevo y la enterró en un lugar al que Kirito siempre acudía desde los 14 años y donde es su actual morada, aparte de los recintos del titán Urano (la edad en que se entera que tenía una hermana fallecida)… Los bosques aledaños a las montañas canadienses. La enterró allí debido a que era un lugar calmado, pacífico y tranquilizador para el alma. Cada vez que el pelinegro iba, se sentía reconfortado y calmado, listo para poder enfrentarse a un nuevo reto o entrenamiento debido a los sonidos que emitía la madre naturaleza y los sonidos del alma de su hermana.

Cuando le terminó de contar, ella empezó a relatarle varias cosas de su vida: ella tenía conciencia de quienes eran sus padres, ellos eran muy buenas personas, se amaban demasiado y eso le agradaba mucho a Asuna, pero un accidente de avión acabó esa felicidad. Como toda niña, empezó a preguntarse por qué la vida le trataba así, ya que era algo injusto lo que le estaba pasando. Para su mala suerte, sus abuelos ya habían muerto y sus padres eran hijos únicos de cada familia. Se podría decir que estaba abandonada a su suerte. Fue entonces, que en ese trance de dolor, que despertó una especie de fulgor verde-dorado que rodeaba su cuerpo. Esto asusto a los humanos que la rodeaban y fue llevada a un sanatorio para enfermos mentales en Japón, en la prefectura de Shinjiku. Pasaron unos días hasta que la puerta de la habitación en la que estaba se abrió. Entonces pudo ver a un hombre de cabellos castaños, vestido con esmoquin y con unos lentes negros. Luego, este señor le dijo que la siguiera. Ella solo obedeció, ya que no tenía nada que perder, y entonces, sintió que una luz celeste la envolvía. Asustada, cerró los ojos y ya no se encontraba en ese sanatorio, se encontraba en un templo: el templo de Ponto, el cual se encontraba cerca del pilar de Atlántico Norte en Atlantis. Fue allí que el hombre se presentó… se trataba del titán Ponto. Él la calmó, le dijo que ya todo había pasado y que tenía una nueva oportunidad de rehacer su vida que estaba a un paso de la locura. Pasaron los años y Ponto pasó a ser la figura paternal que ella había perdido y sus sirvientes pasaron a ser los amigos que nunca tuvo. Sin embargo, cuando se enteró que tenía un poder oculto y que era una asesina de dioses, las cosas cambiaron un poco: Ponto seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, pero sus sirvientes y demás compañeros la miraban con recelo, temor e incluso odio debido a que su antecesor, en su lucha contra la bestia mítica Escila y la titánide Thera, había hundido Atlantis de la manera más despiadada posible. Esto le generaba estigma y mucho dolor debido a estos pensamientos. Por ello, cada vez que se sentía mal, lloraba con rencor debido al poder que tenía y deseaba ser alguien normal, deseaba ser una humana común y corriente. Fue entonces cuando le dejaron la misión de encontrar el portal de Leto y fue en dirección a los datos que le había dejado su maestro y, para su sorpresa, se encontró con otro similar a él… a otro asesino de dioses, pero a diferencia de ella, él parecía más calmado, sereno, un poco tonto y cosas así por el estilo…pero a su vez, se dio cuenta que él también sufría por ese estigma de poder que también poseía, pero que no se dejaba doblegar por ello, como bien le respondió de manera sobresaliente al titán Atlas….

Después de escuchar los respectivos relatos, se acomodaron, cada quien por su lado, cerca de la fogata para luego dormir ya que era muy noche…

**Justo en esos momentos, Prefectura de Tokio, Japón...**

La vida humana promedio, vista desde la perspectiva de un dios es muy aburrida. El nacer, crecer, hacerse alguien en este mundo y dejar su descendencia era algo monótono para luego morir. Sin embargo, algunos humanos sentían eso. Eso lo sentía Kurosaki Ichigo desde la edad de los 15 años hasta ahora, con 18 años encima de él. Alistarse para ir al último grado de preparatoria diariamente era monótono. Justo para eso, su hermana menor le estaba llamando….

Hermano, desayuna rápido. Tu últimas exposiciones empezarán pronto…. – le hablaba su hermana menor, Yuzu, tras la puerta.

Ya voy… - le respondió de manera cansada- _"Siento que cada vez más no soy el mismo" –_ pensó. Luego de cambiarse con la ropa habitual de la preparatoria, bajo hacia el comedor, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de sentarse, sintió que alguien le iba a tirar una patada en la cara, pero el joven la esquivó por instinto…

Wowww… veo que eres rápido, Ichigo. Sin embargo, no estas a mi altura – le habló de manera altanera un hombre de pelo negro parado con barbas del mismo color. Su nombre, Ishin Kurosaki, su padre.

¡Cállate de una vez, déjame tomar mi desayuno con calma! – le gritó como quien renegando.

Mi hermano tiene razón, papa. Deberías calmarte un poco y ser alguien menos inmaduro – le hablo de manera fría su otra hija, Karin, mientras comía su plato de arroz y lo miraba de manera desaprobatoria.

Bueno, lo mejor será irme rápido. No quiero llegar tarde otra vez – y dicho esto, el joven de pelos naranjas cogió su mochila y estaba saliendo de la casa…

Oye, hermano – esta vez le habló Yuzu - ¿No terminarás tu comida? – le preguntó

No tengo hambre – fue la respuesta monótona que le dio antes de irse…

"_¿Por qué te auto flagelas después de la muerte de Masaki?" – _pensó su padre, cabeza de la familia Kurosaki, con pesar_…._

Una vez que Ichigo salió de la casa, empezó a caminar a paso acelerado debido a que tenía que presentar un proyecto con respecto a la carrera que quería estudiar.

Sin embargo, lo que él no se imaginaba es que unos ojos de color zafiro lo estaba observando a lo lejos. Lo que el joven pelinaranja no se imaginaba era que, tras esa mirada, su vida y la de otra persona a la que él conoce no vendría a ser la misma, ya que, incluso, llegarían a ser envueltos por las garras de la muerte…

"_La vida de las personas que se presentarán a continuación, cambiarán de manera brusca. Los titanes no se imaginan lo que se vendrá y todas las repercusiones del dios de la guerra hacia un mundo que será completamente devastado"_

**Notas del autor:**

Antes de que empiecen las dudas, empiezo aclarando unos temas…

En esta obra, Atlas esta encadenado al techo del mundo como en el God of War 2 y la promesa de Kirito hacia el titán se cumplirán. Todo ocurrirá a su debido momento.

También, decidí hacer un pequeño toque de énfasis a los pasados de Kirito y Asuna. La vida de Ichigo dará un giro inesperado. Cambie su propia trama, con fines para poder realizar la obra.

Con respecto a la entrevista de Saga y Kanon con las hermanas del destino, era algo que quería poner hace mucho tiempo. ¿Cómo es que Saga sabía acerca de la anterior guerra? Muy sencillo, cuando nació Athena como Saori, él se había entrevistado con las hermanas y le había advertido de una guerra de gran magnitud, una guerra que pondría en jaque a todos.

Bueno, eso sería todo. Nos vemos….

PD: Antes de preguntar algunas cosas, recuerden las diferencias horarias y los meridianos. Uso de la geografía….XD…. y cualquier duda, ya saben, al twitter….XD

**Capítulo 03: Atentos a esos pasos**


	4. Capítulo 03: Atentos a esos pasos

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no me pertenece, sino a Masami Kurumada

God of War no me pertenece, le pertenece a Santa Mónica Studios

Los personajes que aparecen en este capítulo no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores. Los personajes ficticios si me pertenecen.

Notas del autor al final

**Capítulo 3: Atentos a esos pasos…. Los necros entran en acción…**

"_Los necros… seres que antiguamente eran humanos, pero con una sola diferencia a los demás… servían a los titanes en sus propósitos. Ellos sembraban muerte, caos y destrucción a su paso. Todo mortal que estaba cerca a uno de ellos sentiría el horror y la desesperación en carne propia de sentir su cuerpo y alma desollados" ___

Eran aproximadamente las 8:00 am y en la escuela preparatoria de la jurisdicción de Karakura había varios jóvenes que llevaban diversas maquetas, trabajos vía virtual, diversos trabajos bio-metálicos, etc. El trabajo que tenía que presentar el joven Kurosaki consistía en presentar un informe sobre los distintos estados y factores que incurrían en la muerte de una persona que padecía cáncer. Él ya había cumplido con una parte de su proyecto. La otra parte tenía que realizarlo su amiga, Inoue Orihime. Aunque él prefirió hacer el trabajo solo, ya que le gustaba hacerlo de esa manera, la escogió debido a que no quedaba nadie más y la profesora había dado instrucciones claras (era un trabajo grupal, mínimo dos personas y máximo de cuatro. Los integrantes tenían que compartir la misma especialidad: Para su mala suerte Keigo había escogido programación, Tatsuki había escogido educación física y Mizuiro había escogido programación también. Sado e Ishida se habían mudado a otros sitios). Él pensó que de repente iba a ser un poco desalentador ya que necesitaba aprobar ese curso, pero se arrepintió después de las distintas reuniones grupales. A pesar de que él pensaba que tenía una apariencia de cabeza hueca, era muy distinta. Mostraba empeño en el estudio (no por gusto es la tercera mejor alumna) y además le ayudó con algunos puntos que él no entendía. Con estos pensamientos, decidió acercarse a ella y, si es que sacan una muy buena nota, le llevaría a salir en compensación por la ayuda dada.

Hola, Kurosaki-kun – le saludo con una sonrisa.

Ahhh... hola – le respondió un poco desganado.

¿Y esos ánimos? ¿Qué paso? - Le pregunto extrañada.

No es nada…. – mientras miraba hacia la ventana con sentimientos de añoranza y tristeza mezcladas.

Después de la muerte de Rukia en ese accidente, nuestra vidas se volvieron tristes – le hablo también con añoranza.

Si… después de la muerte de ella….._- _pensó con pesar al recordar a su fallecida amiga– Tenemos que vivir por ella – le respondió alegre.

En eso tienes razón. Más bien, pasemos a sentarnos que ya llegó la profesora- y dicho esto, se sentaron

Pasaron como aproximadamente 6 horas de esta clase, la más aburrida de todas, para luego presentar sus trabajos en un tiempo de dos horas. Ichigo agradecía al cielo que a él y a Inoue le tocaban últimos. Cuando terminaron de exponer, inmediatamente les entregaron las notas….

Kurosaki – le habló monótonamente la profesora – Aprobado con 10….

"_Casi, casi"…. – _pensó aliviado ya que ese curso, si no lo aprobaba con 6, lo reprobaría y sería un año más de estudio en preparatoria.

Inoue, aprobada con 9 – le hablo nuevamente la profesora.

"_Gracias a dios" – _pensó aliviada también. A pesar que ya había aprobado el curso sin dar este informe, suspiro….

Bueno, ahora pasen a sus sitios. Daré mi mensaje de despedida… - en eso, el celular de Ichigo empezaba a vibrar… un mensaje de texto de parte de su hermana – _"Hermano, yo y Karin iremos al súper a realizar algunas compras. Demoraremos toda la tarde. Nos vemos en la noche"_….

Bueno…. – y dicho esto, ambos tomaron sus lugares.

El mensaje de despedida fue algo, no tan motivador que se diga. Solamente dio unas palabras formales de despedida y ya. Cabe decir que todos los alumnos empezaron a celebrar. Entonces, el joven se acercó un poco a su amiga…

¿Sabes algo de Ishida o de Chad? – le preguntó serio.

Por lo que sé, Ishida-kun está en Kyoto y Sado-kun está en México – le respondió.

Ya veo ¿Te parece si salimos esta tarde? Quiero agradecerte por la nota que saque en el informe final – ella asintió con la cabeza – te recojo a tu casa entonces…

Si, estaría bien – le dijo un poco alegre - Además, tú ayudaste mucho en el planteamiento de las ideas y yo solo las redacté… - le habló en tono serio.

Nada que ver…. – pero ella lo miraba de manera más seria – "_Ha cambiado demasiado desde la muerte de Rukia. Ahora parece que ha madurado más e inclusive da un poco de miedo en algunas ocasiones cuando se enoja"… -_ pensó un poco sorprendido debido al cambio de actitud que la chica había experimentado este último año -Bueno, Entonces, nos vemos. Tengo que ir a almorzar…. Nos vemos a las 5:00 pm… - pero antes de irse, sintió un agarre en su mano.

Kurosaki – kun – la chica lo miraba de manera cauta.

Dime – le respondió un poco extrañado.

¿No te sentiste observado estos días? – le preguntó seria.

Nada que ver… ¿Por qué? - esto lo sorprendió un poco.

Tengo un mal presentimiento de algunas cosas…. – le habló un poco intrigada.

….

Bueno… ya anda a tu casa – le ordeno ella de manera monótona….

Está bien, nos vemos… - y dicho esto, el joven salió del salón de clases.

Entonces, tomo rumbo hacia su casa pensando la manera de poder corresponder el gesto de amabilidad que había recibido de ella (la ayuda en el informe claro está) y pensando cómo ella había cambiado su manera de ser. Si bien seguía siendo amable, había perdido ese rastro de ingenuidad que la caracterizaba y ese toque de dulzura que la caracterizaba. A cambio de eso, ella se había vuelto más seria, un poco más cauta e inclusive, era directa en sus palabras. Con estos pensamientos, cuando estaba a punto de cruzar el umbral de la puerta, observó algo nimio. En la parte baja de la puerta, vio unos hilos de pelo rojo corto….

¿Quién podrá ser? – se puso a pensar- _"No hay nadie de la familia que tenga este característico pelo, de repente habrá venido alguien de visita y seguro que se fue después de no haber encontrado a nadie…"…..- _Bueno, almorzare y me cambiaré. Tengo una deuda que cumplir – se dijo a sí mismo.

Pasaron como aproximadamente dos horas y él ya estaba arreglado, una chaqueta negra, pantalones jeans azul, camisa sport blanca. Entonces, cuando estaba justo saliendo de la casa, unos pensamientos se hicieron presentes en su mente….

_Los sabuesos del vacío están de cacería, el caído resurgirá, empezará por la gran masacre – _le dijo una voz de manera muy tétrica. Esto lo sobresaltó un poco.

¡Quién es! – grito mientras giraba a ver de manera brusca por todas partes, pero no recibió respuesta.

_Me preguntó si habrás heredado los poderes de tus antepasados…. Harán las cosas más interesantes – _Ichigo solo escuchaba atentamente cada palabra de la voz desconocida – _Espero que esos no te hayan designado para nada, por qué si no, la muerte llegará hacia ti - _de allí, no se pudo escuchar más…

¡Quién eres! – pero no obtuvo respuesta. Entonces una advertencia que le hizo su amiga vino a su mente… -"_¿No te sentiste observado estos días?" – _eso retumbaba cada vez más en su mente…. – ¿Pero qué significa esto? – se dijo a sí mismo con un poco de susto. Entonces, decidió ir hacia la casa de la chica.

Una vez allí, ella ya lo estaba esperando en la puerta, pero lo que la sorprendió fue ver que su amigo de pelos naranja estaba con otros pensamientos y con una mirada entre asustada y confusa… se le notaba a leguas….

¿Qué paso? – le preguntó un poco preocupada.

Nada – lo decía mientras miraba a un costado.

A ti te pasa algo, lo veo en tu mirada confusa – le habló.

Creo que tenías razón – hizo una pausa mientras respiraba hondo - Escuché unos pensamientos – entonces sacudió su cabeza para poder olvidarse de ellos y cambiar de tema – Mejor vamos al centro ¿te parece? – ella solo se puso a su costado y decidió ir con él a donde fuera.

Una vez en el centro de la ciudad, encontraron una pequeña feria la cual tenía diversas atracciones. Él le invitó una manzana roja dulce con grajeas. Justo cuando estaba haciendo la paga, unas personas estaban corriendo en diversas direcciones muy atemorizados…

"_¿Qué estará pasando?" – _pero una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Kurosaki – kun… ¡mira! – y lo que ella le estaba indicando era algo un poco sorprendente. Uno de los edificios se estaba desmoronando como si de una torre de naipes se tratara. Entonces, él se acordó que sus hermanas estaban por esos lugares y, muy asustado y apresurado, fue corriendo sin dar explicación alguna… - ¡Espera!... – y la chica de pelo naranja oscuro le siguió. Cuando llegaron, pudieron observar que ese evento no fue provocado por alguna falla humana en su construcción… unos seres medio extraños (aproximadamente unos 28) estaban atacando a las personas a diestra y siniestra matándolos a su paso….

Es imposible… - susurró atemorizada Inoue al ver semejante festín de sangre que estaban llevando a cabo esos seres.

Al fin te encuentro, uno de los descendientes de esos desgraciados que me dejó esta cicatriz en el brazo en el transcurso de la guerra santa entre Hades y Athena hace unos 400 años – hizo una pausa mientras que una sonrisa malévola se formaba en su rostro - ….Yo, Sazs, sirviente del gran Perses, por fin podré vengarme con ellos, aunque no personalmente. El Nathrezim hizo muy bien su trabajo al matar a todos los descendientes de esos desgraciados, pero hizo muy bien al dejar a uno de los últimos con vida para matarlo lentamente yo mismo – lo decía de una manera muy macabra una persona que se abría camino de entre todos los soldados. Tenía el pelo de color blanco y ojos de color negro puro, envestido con una armadura de color rojo con la forma de un dragón – Y veo que no estás solo. Lo único que los espera es la muerte a ambos, pero de la peor manera posible….

Inoue, vete de aquí. Al parecer estos tipos me buscan solo a mí. Mi cuerpo no se puede mover por el miedo que me embarga…. ¡Vive tú al menos! – le gritó esto último. Sin embargo, justo cuando dijo esto, los necros ya los habían rodeado. Algunos de ellos tenían diversas formas: algunos parecían humanos, pero con tentáculos saliendo de la boca y con la pupila dilatada y otros eran humanoides deformes con forma de demonio. El jefe principal, quien les había hablado a ellos, tenía la forma humana, pero su furia podía convertirlo en un poderoso demonio.

Es hora de morir…. ¡Burn's Requiem! - después de acumular una gran cantidad de poder, este le lanzó a ambos una enorme llamarada de fuego negro, el cual hace que el objetivo sufra de calor, tanto en el cuerpo como en el alma, por toda la eternidad…

Es el fin – pensaron ambos, pero algo los salvó de la nada.

¡Cristal Wall! – se escuchó desde lo lejos una voz que invocó esta técnica famosa de los santos dorados de Aries. Cuando se completó esta técnica, desvió por completo las enormes llamaradas de fuego y las mandó hacia el cielo. Cabe decir que los necros pararon su festín de sangre para ver como una de las técnicas más poderosas de su superior era parada por completo. Esto sorprendió a las víctimas de este ataque como al principal atacante.

¡Quién es! – demandó el necro principal.

Ustedes los necros han hecho sufrir a varias personas en diversos lugares de este mundo. Por ello, morirán hoy – entonces, de las sombras, se apareció un joven de un poco más altura que Ichigo, cabellos rojos cortos, ojos de color zafiro, abrigo largo de color negro, pantalón, zapatos del mismo color del abrigo y una caja dorada con una insignia de una carnero en la espalda. Este joven, quien caminaba de manera calmada y brindaba una mirada muy seria, sorprendió a ambos jóvenes que estaban a punto de ser atacados.

¿Quién eres? – pregunto de manera seria el necro de pelo blanco.

Santo Dorado de la primera casa del santuario bajo las órdenes de Athena: Santo dorado de Aries, Kiki. – fue la respuesta seca que les dio.

**En esos mismos instantes: algún lugar de Europa Oriental (6:00 am)**

Los rayos del sol empezaban a asomarse en ese bosque y daban a conocer el hermoso paisaje en donde estaban ambos asesinos de dioses. Mientras Asuna seguía durmiendo plácidamente desde hace buen tiempo, el joven envestido con ropas negras estaba ya despierto por completo, observando a la deriva, meditando sobre su pasado y los riesgos que logró resolver con éxito.

"_Al parecer, los guerreros que ayude en Shakuras están en problemas debido a que ellos ayudaron a los dioses olímpicos en la anterior guerra… o será un simple augurio… No lo sé…" _ - pensó para luego mirar como continuaba durmiendo su compañera de viaje. – Bueno, lo mejor será despertarla. Quiero acabar con… - pero, de la nada, se sorprendió mucho ya que sintió dos cosmoenergias que se aproximaban. Él, decidió sacar una de las espadas de su funda y mantener guardia, sin embargo….

¡Kirito!... – escuchó una voz que lo llamaba desde los cielos…el chico empezó a ver en todas las direcciones el origen de la voz ya que le resultaba muy familiar. Como no podía ver nada en distintas direcciones, solo miro en la única dirección que le faltaba observar: arriba de él. Entonces pudo ver a una chica de alas blancas, hombreras de oricalcos color verde, calzados del estilo griego antiguo, falda de color verde, pechera de armadura en forma de blusa blanca con escote que la protegía hasta la cintura, piel blanca, buenos atributos, ojos esmeralda y cabello rubio recogido en una cola…

"_Demasiado tarde para esquivar…." – _y de la nada, la chica cayó encima de Kirito. Cabe decir que esta caída provocó un ligero temblor que despertó a Asuna. Cuando la asesina de dioses despertó, observo una escena un poco comprometedora: la extraña en mención estaba sentada encima del chico (exactamente a la altura de la cintura de él). La rubia lo miraba avergonzada mientras el joven de las espadas dobles le miraba de manera molesta a ella.

¿¡Quién eres!? – y dicho esto, Asuna alzo su cosmos a niveles inusuales, desenfundo su espada y estaba lista para atacar.

Lyfa… ¿te podrías bajar de mí encima? – lo decía de manera un poco avergonzada y molesta el joven.

Perdóname – y dicho esto, se levantó y se puso a un costado de él – Hola, Kirito – le saludó mientras le tendía la mano para pararse.

Hola Lyfa – le correspondió el saludo - ¿Qué haces en estos lugares? – le preguntó un poco extrañado. Asuna miraba extrañada la familiaridad con la que se llevaban ambos.

Mmmm… bueno – mientras trataba de generar una excusa y a la vez se sonrojaba tenuemente– vine a buscarte para poder ayudarte en lo que pueda – le respondió.

Sabes que prefiero estar solo o con "ella"– le respondió de manera serena. La palabra ella fue tomada en cuenta por su colega asesina de manera extraña.

Pero… - entonces vio a la otra chica que estaba con él – si deseas trabajar solo, ¿Qué hace ella aquí? – le preguntó en tono un poco pícaro mientras le señalaba a una confundida Asuna que estaba con espada en mano.

Ahhh… me olvidaba por completo – lo decía de lo más relajado mientras le daba la mirada a Asuna – Asuna, ella es una caladria guerrera, su nombre es Lyfa. Es una de las mejores guerreras que he visto en mi vida, la mejor curadora con poderes del cosmos y una gran amiga – le presentó.

Un gusto, Asuna. Como te lo dijo el tonto este, soy una caladria – le habló de manera amigable.

"_Así que tonto, ehhhh" – _pensó molesto mientras miraba de manera desaprobatoria a la caladria guerrera.

De igual manera, el gusto es mío – le respondió de manera amable la chica de cabellos avellana, sino antes de que guardase su espada.

Ahora que me acuerdo, creo haber visto junto contigo a… - le estaba hablando Kirito, pero sus pensamientos se hicieron realidad…

¡Papa! – y de la nada, una niña de aproximadamente 6 años, pelo negro largo, ojos del mismo color del pelo, vestido blanco, guantes plateados y sandalias del estilo griego abrazo de manera cariñosa al joven.

¿¡Papa!? - Asuna casi grita al cielo.

Yui, te dije que te quedarás en casa. Mañana tienes clase en la escuela primaria – le reprochó, pero se sorprendió de algo - La única manera de llegar acá es volando ya que la distancia que hay desde Canadá hasta acá es enorme… ¡No me digas que….! ¡Lyfa, le enseñaste a activar sus alas! – le casi grita a la caladria. La aludida solo afirmó con la cabeza

Para su corta edad, ella dominó por completo la técnica de vuelo en dos meses a diferencia de otras personas que les llevo hacerlo en un año. Estoy muy orgullosa de ella– le respondió mientras sonreía y hacía énfasis en la palabra otras.

¿Papa? – susurró nuevamente Asuna.

"_Ella es mi hija, bueno, mi hija adoptiva. Yo, con ayuda de Lyfa, quien solo venía de vez en cuando a ayudarme, la crie después de que sus padres murieran en los inicios de la anterior guerra cuando yo tenía unos 14 años y ella solo tenía dos." –_le respondió Kirito a Asuna a través de la mente.

Lyfa – la niña se dirigió hacia la caladria – estoy sintiendo que mi papa está mal herido. ¿Puedes curarlo por favor? – le pidió.

Déjame verlo – y ella, a través de sus poderes, pudo observar que el joven estaba conteniendo una hemorragia interna con solo fuerza de voluntad – tienes razón, Yui – hizo una pausa mientras miraba al joven - Kirito, déjame curarte… - entonces, a Lyfa la envolvió una luz tenue de color verde mientras invocaba la técnica básica de curación absoluta que toda caladria debía saber - "Restore Emerald Light" – la luz que envolvía por completo a Lyfa fue transmitida a Kirito logrando curar los daños externos e internos que él tenía, en especial la herida que había obtenido en su lucha contra los sátiros quebrantahuesos – ya está, ahora si estas como nuevo – y dicho esto ella le palmeteo el hombro.

Gracias, Lyfa. Bueno, me tengo que ir a buscar ese portal. Asuna – la aludida, quien estaba sorprendida, volteo a verlo – tenemos que irnos – le sugirió.

Kirito, yo vine a ayudarte en esto. El señor Urano me comentó todo. Atlas me dijo dónde estaban – fue lo que le dijo.

¡Atlas! – ambos jóvenes reaccionaron frente al nombre del titán.

Así es – entonces, los recuerdos de la chica empezaron a fluir cada vez más.

_Después de que Kirito y Asuna conversasen con el imponente titán atormentado, este logró creerles y otorgarle una parte de sus poderes a ambos para que sean más poderosos de lo que ya eran. Además de que también los subió hacia una parte en el mundo de los mortales para que encontraran el portal de Leto. Sin embargo, una chica rubia, junto con una niña de pelos negros, fue volando en dirección hacia el titán para poder preguntarle sobre su amigo ya que sintió el cosmos de él cerca al titán. Cuando llegaron volando las dos hacia él, Atlas se sorprendió ya que el campo de restricción bloqueaba todo tipo de movilización aérea _

_¿Quiénes son? –preguntó con voz imponente el titán generador de grandes terremotos._

_Tú debes ser el titán Atlas, verdad – le habló amablemente la chica rubia – entonces debes haber visto a un chico vestido completamente de negro últimamente – le habló._

_Te refieres a los asesinos de dioses – le respondió. Esto sorprendió a Lyfa._

_¿Papa estaba con alguien más? –pregunto alguien muy curiosa que estaba detrás de Lyfa._

_Es raro que Kirito vaya acompañado, por lo general el realiza las misiones solo – se decía a sí mismo la caladria._

_¡Aún no me has respondido quién eres tú! – le alzó la voz el imponente titán._

_Perdón. Mi nombre es Lyfa, soy una guerrera caladria – se presentó – y ella es Yui, es la hija de Kirito – esto sorprendió al titán, ya que si era la hija del asesino de dioses, ella, por genes, obtendría el poder de su padre, pero una respuesta mental de parte de la caladria lo calmó – "es la hija adoptiva"._

_Ya veo… ahora entiendo el porqué de que este campo de restricción no afecte la movilidad aérea en ti. – les dijo._

_Bueno, Atlas ¿Podrías decirme donde se encuentra en estos momentos? - le pregunto amablemente._

_Me imagino que estarán por algún lugar del mundo de los mortales buscando el portal de Leto. Es todo lo que sé – fue la respuesta del titán._

_Bueno, gracias de todos modos. Ahhh... ahora que me acuerdo, permíteme curarte – y entonces, invoco un poder de restauración absoluta – "Tartarus Restore" – y entonces, una capa de color carmesí envolvió al titán. Después de unos cuantos segundos, las energías del titán, así como su salud física y mental estaban en estado óptimo. Para corroborar eso, el titán alzo con un vigor más potente los cimientos del mundo._

_¡Muchas gracias, caladria!... – agradeció el titán mientras alzaba cada vez más el mundo._

_No hay de que – le respondió._

_Como compensación, permíteme entregarte esto – y de la mano libre del titán, se empezó a formar un pequeño cumulo de fuego que empezó a tomar la forma de un arco. Después, el arco se posó en frente de la chica con un tenue brillo carmesí – Este es" __**Legado del Tártaro"**__. Es un arco muy potente el cual puede compararse en poder y en potencia con la __**"Perdición de Tifón"**__. Úsalo correctamente –le sugirió el titán. La niña, que estaba en la espalda de Lyfa, miraba maravillada el arma que estaba frente a ella. Esto se dio cuenta la caladria._

_Lo siento, pero yo soy mala con el uso de arcos, pero esta niña podría dominarlo con practica ¿Te parece si le das a ella? – le sugirió mientras se rascaba la cabeza apenada._

_De acuerdo – y entonces el arco se puso en la espalda de la pequeña para reposar allí._

_Nos vemos después Atlas. ¡Cada cierto tiempo vendré a curarte del esfuerzo que haces para sostener el mundo…! – le gritaba mientras se alejaba cada vez más hacia el desvío de la cadena del equilibrio._

_Fue así como ambas iban en dirección de la cadena del equilibrio. Cuando llegaron al mundo de los mortales, empezaron a buscar la cosmoenergia de Kirito para poder ir a ayudarlo…_

Y así estamos acá – le decía la caladria guerrera mientras indicaba a Kirito el arco que Yui sostenía con sus manos. El joven miraba la forma y el acabado del arma que su pequeña sostenía. Cabe decir que era un arma poderosa a simple vista.

Nosotras vinimos a ayudar a papa – le hablo de modo animado su hija mientras alzaba el arco.

Si no nos queda de otra – respondió desganado mientras cerraba los ojos– Sin embargo, Yui, podrías volver a casa. La misión que tengo es muy peligrosa – le hablo de manera seria su papa.

Nada que ver… ¡yo voy con mi papa! – y la niña se aferró al brazo de su padre. Kirito sabía cómo era ella de terca y obstinada, así que decidió que debía quedarse junto a él. Asuna solo sonrió de manera añeja ya que Yui le recordaba cómo era ella con sus padres.

Está bien – lo dijo mientras activaba el poder de sus alas - Bueno, vámonos hasta Finlandia… - sin embargo, unos movimientos en los arbustos y cosmos medio extraños hizo que el joven se pusiera en estado de alerta – Lyfa, Asuna – las aludidas llevaron su atención hacia el joven - lárguense de aquí y llévense a mi hija – les siseo de manera muy seria y terrorífica. Esta actitud las sorprendió a sobremanera.

¡Pero qué te pasa, Kirito! – le reprochó también de manera seria la chica de cabellos avellanas.

¡Váyanse de una vez por todas o escóndanse tras esos huecos en esos arbustos! – les gritó mientras desenfundaba una de las espadas. Después, la envolvió con cosmoenergia de color blanco y pequeños relámpagos – Al parecer, ella esta acá – Lyfa y Yui sabían un poco a lo que él se refería…

Asuna, vámonos – y dicho esto, Lyfa jalo a la fuerza a una sorprendida Asuna y a Yui que estaba no muy sorprendida. Cuando se escondieron entre los arbustos, vieron como el joven estaba en un modo muy sigiloso – _"¿Qué estará pasando?" –_se preguntaba la caladria guerrera, pero se sorprendió demasiado al ver a una criatura muy extraña de unos tres metros de alto aproximadamente, la cual estaba a las espaldas de Kirito. Como el chico "aún" no se daba cuenta, la criatura trato de atacarlo con sus garras, pero para su sorpresa, el joven lo supo esquivar a tiempo para luego clavar su espada en la cabeza de la criatura. Sin embargo, para la desgracia del joven, unas 13 criaturas del mismo tipo emergieron de la tierra para lograr su objetivo: matarlo, pero Kirito lograba esquivar todos los ataques de estas criaturas logrando matarlas una por una de una manera muy sangrienta. Cuando estuvieron a punto de herirlo, él logró esquivar el ataque en el aire para luego posarse encima de una de ellas, mutilarle las extremidades de las garras y clavarle la espada en la frente. Luego prosiguió con las demás criaturas. Cuando llegó a la última de ellas, le cortó una de las garras, la cual voló después de ser mutilada para luego ser cogida en pleno aire y posteriormente ser clavada en la cabeza de la criatura y después arrastrarla en el suelo mientras brotaba sangre abundante de ella. Después de esto, pudo escuchar una voz que le hacía acordar su pasado.

Jajajajajaja…. – una risa sarcástica y macabra se escuchaba en todo el lugar – Esto es digno de un asesino de dioses. Era lo menos que me podía esperar de alguien de la misma especie de Kratos y Deimos – se acercaba cada vez más esa "cosa". Tenía la apariencia de una mujer, poseía unas alas esqueléticas con las puntas filudas, ojos que emitían un rojo carmesí intenso, pelo hasta la altura de los hombros, piel mutada entre el color verde oscuro y el purpura y un poder innegable – Sabía que… eventualmente… te encontraría en algún lugar de este mundo.

¡Eres una abominación inmunda, Sarah! ¿O más bien debería decirte, Reina de Espadas?... La última vez que te vi fue en el planeta Char, el cual está regido por la titánide Thera - le siseo de manera repulsiva.

Tu instinto es muy bueno, Maestro de las sombras – le respondió de la misma manera que le hablaba el joven.

"_¡Maestro de las sombras!" – _se sorprendieron al escuchar este término las dos mujeres de mayor edad.

"_¡He escuchado ese término antes!" – pensaba Asuna, pero luego hizo memoria y recordó con sorpresa lo que le había contado su maestro – "¡Es imposible!"… "¡Él fue quien dejo muy lastimado al titán Hiperión en la anterior guerra para poder salvar al santo de Pegaso!" - _se sorprendió al recordar el sobrenombre del único mortal que derrotó al titán Hiperión desde el tiempo de la mitología.

Te diste cuenta de mi presencia cuando recién llegue esta mañana del portal interdimensional – hizo una pausa - Pero no vine aquí a saludarte, vine a advertirte de la nueva guerra que tendrá lugar en un futuro muy próximo. Los agentes del vacío están muy cerca – le dijo de manera calmada la mujer con alas esqueléticas

Quizás haya guerra o no – le respondió de manera muy serena, para luego envolverse en un humo negro y desaparecer de la vista de su enemigo. Esto la mantuvo en estado de alerta, ya que no podía verlo en ninguna parte.

"_Así que utilizó la __**"traslación del vacío"**__" – pensó la reina de espadas._ Ajena a esto, no se dio cuenta que unas tres personas observaban y escuchaban todo en un silencio muy armonioso. Frases como: _"Es muy sádico", "Papa es muy fuerte" y "Sorprendente" _ salían de las mentes de ellas tres. Después de unos segundos, se pudo escuchar algunas palabras mientras se hacía presencia el humo negro - ¡A menos de que mueras ahora! – y entonces, el joven se apareció al costado derecho de ella, para luego lanzarse hacia su cabeza, con espada en mano, hacia ella para matarla. Cuando estuvo a menos de un pequeño instante para matarla, la reina de espadas creo una corriente de presión cosmoenergética, la cual levantó y mantuvo en el aire al joven vestido de negro.

Vamos, Kirito – le decía en tono aburrido – Es hora de dejar en el pasado nuestras viejas peleas, ya que de alguna manera u otra, esta guerra se llevará a cabo y nosotros caeremos en el olvido. Además, vine a unirme a ti en esta guerra… ¡¿y es así es como me lo agradeces?!… - le habló de manera explicativa la reina de espadas, pero lo último lo gritó de manera indignada.

¡Nunca me uniré a ti y nunca me uniré a los titanes!... ¡Todos pagaran por su muerte!– al escuchar esto Lyfa, inmediatamente se dio cuenta de quien se trataba.

"_Aún buscas vengarte de su muerte, Kirito" - _ pensó la rubia mientras lo miraba de manera melancólica. El joven, realizando un gran esfuerzo, se liberó del campo de restricción y logró congelar una parte del hombro y, también, cortarle una de las alas. Después de eso, dio un brinco para alejarse de ella lo más posible. Ella se sorprendió un poco frente a este ataque, pero no logro alterarla totalmente después de todo…

Sabes bien que el destino no se puede cambiar, asesino de dioses – lo dijo de la manera más serena posible – cuando este llegue, de alguna manera u otra, estaremos preparados para recibirlo – y con estas últimas palabras, Kerrigan desapareció por completo de la vista de Kirito, el cual estaba con su brazo derecho adolorido por el campo de restricción impuesto por su enemiga. Con estas últimas palabras, se puso a pensar sobre la posibilidad de que si los titanes ya poseían una gran cantidad de guerreros que sembrarían el terror en el mundo. Entonces, se dejó caer al suelo debido al cansancio que experimentó hace unos momentos. Para eso, las tres salieron del lugar en donde estaban y fueron a donde se encontraba el asesino de dioses. Lyfa fue la primera en llegar hacia él para poder curarlo. Cuando terminó…

"_No tuve una pelea tan intensa después de que regresé de Cronosphere"_… - pensó con un poco de calma el joven; sin embargo, reaccionó rápido para… - ¡Tenemos que llegar rápido hacia ese portal! ¡Si el instinto no me falla, ellos lo utilizaran para traer más refuerzos! – y dicho esto, empezó un vuelo desesperado hacia el norte, hacia Finlandia debido a que sintió, desde la mañana, emanaciones muy fuertes por el norte del mundo.

¡Voy contigo, papa! – y la pequeña le siguió en el ritmo de la velocidad a su padre.

¡Espéranos, Kirito! – y ambas mujeres también emprendieron vuelo hacia donde iba el joven asesino de dioses.

¡Exijo una explicación! – le gritaba Lyfa mientras trataba de alcanzar la velocidad de su amigo.

Bajo los últimos acontecimientos, se les han unido al viaje de estos dos asesinos de dioses la caladria guerrera, Lyfa, y la hija adoptiva de Kirito, Yui, quien poseía una parte del poder del titán Atlas, sin saber que afrontaran diversos peligros para llegar hacia el portal.

**En esos instantes: Calles de Japón.**

Los necros habían logrado destruir casi una gran parte del centro comercial de la jurisdicción de Karakura. Para eso, Ichigo e Inoue habían llegado hacia este centro debido a la preocupación que tenía el joven por sus hermanas, las cuales estaban en esos lares. Lo que no se imaginaron es que encontraron unos seres muy poderosos y con diversas revelaciones. Cuando estuvieron a punto de ser fulminados por siempre, un joven de cabellos rojos los salvo con una técnica extraña para ellos. Un santo dorado…

Un santo dorado… - se dijo a sí mismo el necro – Ohh… ya veo… así que aún hay sobrevivientes de la anterior guerra – le dijo de manera un poco calmada. Cabe decir que ambos jóvenes solo miraban atónitos.

No soy un sobreviviente en realidad, fui el discípulo del anterior santo de Aries: Mu de Aries – le respondió – No necesitas más explicaciones debido a que este suelo será tu tumba – lo hablo de manera solemne mientras que la armadura de oro salía de la caja y se envestía junto a su portador. Sin embargo, una actitud y sonrisa altaneras apareció en el necro. Esto sorprendió un poco al santo de Aries - ¿Qué es tan gracioso?...

¿Conque Mu ehhhh?…. – le dijo un poco arrogante – déjame decirte que fui yo quien lo mato en la anterior guerra – esto lo desencajo. Kiki no sabía que decir, ya que en esos momentos sentimientos encontrados lo estaban embargando: ira, rabia, dolor, tristeza, venganza.

Tu…. Tu…. Mataste… a mi….maestro – esta vez Kiki paso del estado de calma en que estaba a un grado de ira incontenible.

Veo que tu estas lleno de ira… eso es perfecto – lo decía de manera placentera el necro.

Todos morirán – lo susurro de manera lúgubre – ¡Cristal Net! – y de la nada, el resto de necros fueron atrapados por unas enormes redes de cristales para luego… - "¡STARLIGHT EXTINCTION!" – los necros que fueron atrapados fueron absorbidos por varios agujeros negros y desintegrados por completo bajo la técnica de Kiki, solo quedando el líder del grupo.

La ira… da enfoque a los sentidos… te da más cantidad de poder de la que puedas imaginar - hacía hincapié a esa palabras.

¡Se puede saber porque tratas de que explote más mi estado rabioso de lo que ya está! – le reprochó de manera calmada.

No es por nada, pero, al igual que tu maestro, tú también morirás – y entonces, una enorme cantidad de llamaradas empezaba a formarse alrededor del necro - ¡INFERNAL EXTINCTION! – esta técnica, formada principalmente por flamas de rayos negros corruptos que no dejaba ni un rastro de la carne fue lanzada en contra del santo dorado. Este, con la rabia que lo embargaba, no se movió para nada y lo recibió de lleno. El necro pudo observar como el joven recibía una de sus técnicas más poderosas, pero paso algo que no esperaba: cada vez más, su técnica decrecía en poder por alguna extraña razón… estaba siendo absorbida… - ¿¡Pero que…!?... – exclamó sorprendido. Se dice que aquellos humanos que reciban la técnica de un necro de alto rango, abandonarían el combate con el cuerpo muy lastimado, pero no sucedía con este santo… no se sabía la razón. Cuando la técnica fue absorbida en su totalidad, pudo observar algo que sorprendió también a los otros dos jóvenes que presentaban pequeñas secuelas de la INFERNAL EXTINCTION…. Vio a Kiki que se había protegido con sus dos brazos en forma de "X"…

Creo que es hora que recibas un poco de mi pequeña venganza… - lo susurró de la manera más macabra posible…. - ¡Recíbela! – y de la mano derecha del joven salieron una enorme cantidad de llamaradas que impactaron a una velocidad mucho mayor de la que el necro logró enviar. Este no pudo reaccionar ya que era una velocidad muy grande y, por ello, la recibió de lleno…la técnica, cuando choco con su objetivo, formó una especie de torbellino de fuego la cual incendio algunos edificios alrededor de la ciudad. Sin embargo, el necro, después de haber recibido su técnica, seguía en pie…

¿Qué es lo que has…hecho? – le preguntaba de manera agitada, con la mirada nublosa y con algunas heridas y quemaduras…

Rechazo de ariete argo…. – fue la respuesta monótona que recibió.

Ariete…. Argo… - entonces Sazs recordó algunas cosas que le dijeron mientras estaba en el planeta que regía su señor, el titán Perses…

_Era cerca de las 6:00 pm. El sol brillaba con su intenso color naranja rojizo y daba un toque especial al paisaje de muerte en las partes bajas de ese lugar. En la parte alta de los templos de Perses, se podía observar el panorama desolador que había dejado el enfrentamiento entre las tribus rebeldes de ese planeta y los necros sirvientes de Perses: cuerpos inertes sin vida yacían en charcos de barro, sangre y olor nauseabundo de carne muerta picoteada por las aves carroñeras, las cuales consideraban un festín lo que había ocurrido en ese planeta... También, se podía decir que ellos no habrían logrado obtener una victoria sobre estas tribus sino hubiese sido por la ayuda de los necros que su hermana, la titánide Thera envió, ya que estas tribus recibían la ayuda de una colega de un asesino de dioses. Sazs estaba subiendo por las escaleras para reportar noticias a su señor ya que a él se le había encargado la misión de encontrar a la amiga del maestro de las sombras… sin embargo, ella había desaparecido del mapa por completo…._

_Sazs… espero que me hayas traído buenas noticias – le decía de manera muy seria el titán Perses, quien estaba sentado en su trono de manera relajada mientras agarraba con la mano derecha un escudo de oricalcos rojo muy raro…._

_Lamento ser portador de malas noticias, señor, pero la demonia de la oscuridad escapó hacia el planeta Shakuras a través de los portales de Urano – le informó el tercero al mando de sus ejércitos…_

_Ya veo… entonces… ¿A quién tendré que hacer pagar por esta falla? – preguntó de manera molesta mientras alzaba su cosmoenergia de manera muy demencial. El pobre necro de alto rango temblaba frente al gran poder que emanaba su señor… - ¡Sazs… esta será la última vez que me fallas! – hizo una pausa - Te tengo una misión… - le hablo lo más calmado posible…_

_¿Cuál mi señor? – le respondió un poco alterado ya que pensaba que lo iba a matar en esos momentos…_

_Antes de que hagamos retroceder a los dioses olímpicos hacia su mundo, quiero que vayas hacia el mundo de los mortales y elimines a las personas que estarán bajo la protección de los signos del zodiaco. Esto nos brindará la posibilidad de ir hacia allá por los portales de Leto y eliminar a esos dioses y hacerlos pagar por la tortura que recibí en el Tártaro… - le ordenó._

_¡Como ordene, mi señor!... – pero el hombre de pelos blancos tenía una duda – Mi señor ¿los portales de Leto existen? – le preguntó_

_Claro que existen, pero esto lo saben pocos… solamente algunas personas allegadas a Leto… te daré la ubicación del portal… - y entonces, el necro recibió, a través de su mente, un lugar pantanoso que estaba en su planeta y un portal que estaba cubierto de fango y suciedad…. – Puedes llevarte a todos los guerreros que quieras… incluso llévate a los Ultraliscos y los cazadores asesinos que dejó mi hermana Thera..._

_Si…._

_Bueno, es hora que te vayas. Tengo que aprender el rechazo de ariete argo… - le ordenó._

_¿Rechazo de ariete argo? – le preguntó_

_Es una especialidad del vellocino de oro. Absorbe, rechaza y devuelve todo tipo de técnicas… incluso las que se dicen que son imposibles de parar con otros poderes – le respondió._

_Entiendo…. – y dicho esto… se fue hacia las partes bajas para poder juntar a una cantidad considerable de soldados…._

_Con estos pensamientos, se fue, con esta cantidad de soldados (327 para ser exactos) y los Ultraliscos hacia el mundo de los humanos, pero lo que no sabía era que esa sería la última vez que vería su planeta natal… y a su señor titán…_

Después de recordar aquellas cosas que estaban en lo más profundo de su alma y de su memoria, se preguntaba algo…

¿Cómo… cómo es posible que un humano como tú haya podido dominar esa técnica? – le preguntó mientras usaba todas sus fuerzas para poder pararse.

Es un técnica concedida por Urano… - le respondió de manera fría mientras alzaba cada vez más su poder dorado para atacar con algo muy devastador…

Ya veo…. Eres un humano impuro después de todo… recuerda… la próxima vez que nos veamos te mataré con un gusto muy grande… - le decía de manera burlona.

¡No habrá una próxima vez! – y de la nada empezó a alzar más y más su cosmos para luego…. – ¡Star Dust Revolution! – y cientos de miles de polvos estelares se lanzaron en contra del necro, el cual estaba lastimado, pero dispuesto a luchar…

¡Fire Prison! – y una esfera de fuego, lo envolvió para poder protegerlo de la enorme cantidad de luces estelares que llegaban hacia él, pero varias de ellas lograron traspasar la barrera de fuego y logro herir puntos vitales de su cuerpo. Entonces, perdió la concentración y la barrera desapareció, dando paso a todas las luces estelares que destruyeron el cuerpo del necro…. Después de recibir la técnica más poderosa de todos los santos de Aries, el necro estaba tumbado en el piso moribundo y con enormes cantidades de sangre coagulada en su cuerpo por diversas partes… era claro que iba a morir, pero, antes de ello, dijo algo que sorprendió al joven santo de Aries…

¿Aún sigues con vida? – preguntó el joven santo un poco irritado…

Disfruta de esta pequeña victoria… que no te durará mucho… - entonces empezó a reír de una manera muy triste para luego gritar…. - ¡Ultraliscos! – y entonces expiró…. Cuando murió, su cuerpo fue envuelto por llamas, las cuales incineraron su cuerpo y no dejaron ni el mínimo rastro de él… incluso de su alma. Esta pequeña batalla fue observada por dos personas que presentaban pequeñas secuelas de la técnica que había hecho el necro a un principio. Se podría decir que miraban maravillados como alguien poseía ese poder muy abrumador, tan solo dando la apariencia de una persona normal y corriente

Sor… sorprendente – susurró la joven de pelos naranjas oscuros mientras observaba con los ojos llenos de incertidumbre.

"_¿Quién es este… este no es humano?" – _pensó el joven que la acompañaba. Ambos se asustaron un poco al ver que él se les acercaba cada vez más.

¿Se encuentran bien? – les preguntó de manera un poco seria. Ambos respondieron afirmativamente – Bien... enton… - pero un ligero temblor que cimbraba la tierra los alteró un poco. De la nada, unas 8 criaturas de uno metros de alto, apariencia monstruosa y con dos brazos que parecían cuchillas y un enorme caparazón en sus espaldas emergieron de la tierra destruyendo edificios y matando a las personas con sus enormes cuchillas…

¡No puede ser!…. ¡Así que a esto se refería con Ultraliscos! – casi grita al cielo el joven santo de Aries - ¡Son necros Zerg!... – entonces, corrió hacia las criaturas para poder matarlas de una vez por todas - ¡Star Dust Revolution! - y lanzo nuevamente de manera despiadada su más poderosa técnica, pero esta vez no funcionó como esperaba ya que los ultraliscos lograron aguantar toda la potencia de ataque de la técnica y encima uno de ellos se dio el lujo de embestir al joven de una manera brutal, logrando hacerlo proyectar contra varios edificios. Luego de hacer eso, empezó a correr hacia todo lo que se interponía en su camino… en ese camino estaban ambos jóvenes…

Inoue… ¡vete de aquí!.. rápido – le grito Ichigo. Ella, sin pensarlo dos veces, se fue corriendo hacia otro sitio para poder salvaguardarse, pero dos de las criaturas se interpusieron contra ella… - _"Maldición"… - _entonces, corrió hacia la chica y logró empujarla antes de que la enorme cuchilla de una de ellas le impacte de lleno… - ¿Estas bien?

Sí, pero creo que no tenemos salida – le respondió con algunas heridas en las piernas y en los hombros

Tienes razón… creo que al final nos reuniremos con ella, nuestra mejor amiga – entonces, uno de ellos preparó su enorme cuchilla para poder matarlos, pero un objeto desconocido, a una velocidad demencial, lo impacto de lleno. Después de unos cuantos segundos, un enorme torbellino de fuego (fuego carmesí) pulverizó a la criatura, dejándola rostizada por completo. Hizo lo mismo con los demás…

Poseo la velocidad del olimpo…. Necros… - fue lo único que dijo la entidad que estaba allí después de dejar prácticamente muertas a los enormes ultraliscos. Esta persona era de aproximadamente 26 años, pelo que brillaba como el sol, contextura atlética, unas botas con unos detalles muy curiosos (poseían pequeñas alas) y una actitud altanera y carismática, pero su voz era reconocible para uno de ellos…

"_Este día no es común para mi" – _pensaron, curiosamente, ambos jóvenes malheridos. Justo para eso, el joven santo de Aries había llegado hacia el lecho de muerte de las enormes criaturas, pero para su sorpresa, ya estaban muertas. Cuando vio al causante de esto, se sorprendió en demasía y reconoció el cosmos de esta persona…

Hermes… eres el dios Hermes… - susurró de manera casi inaudible.

"_¡Hermes!" – _pensaron ambos jóvenes de manera muy sobresaltada…

Veo que no puedes con unos simples necros, humano. Estaba deambulando de lo más tranquilo por aquí y sentí el cosmos de varios necros. Por eso vine hacia aquí… - le respondió de manera confiada.

¡Tú eres el que me habló por la mente hoy en la tarde! – le gritó el joven de pelos naranjas. Esto sorprendió un poco a Kiki y de manera seria a Inoue.

Veo que posees poderes sobresalientes. La telequinesis es muy buena en ti. Casi nadie escucha las voces de los dioses así por así…. Tómalo como un cumplido – le respondió. – y si… los sabuesos del vacío están cerca. Por ello, necesitaremos todo el poder posible… - continuó – y además, también creo que tú y esa chica son la razón por la cual él vino – lo dijo mientras señalaba a Kiki.

Nosotros... ¿para qué? – preguntó de manera seria el pelinaranja.

Podemos ir a un lugar más tranquilo para poder conversar mejor los eventos que incurrirán dentro de poco – le hablo a los tres presentes (dios y humanos)

Vamos a mi casa…. Allá será mejor – les dijo Ichigo, quien estaba malherido – pero antes, podrían curarnos o algo por el estilo…

Eso déjamelo a mí – y entonces, Hermes los envolvió en una luz blanca, el cual los restableció con todas sus falencias, pero con un "pequeño" detalle que sorprendió a Kiki demasiado. Ambos chicos había sido reducidos de edad. Ahora parecía que tuvieran como unos 11 y 10 años respectivamente (hombre y mujer) - ¡ya está! – termino de decir de manera un poco burlona el dios de la velocidad, el comercio y la buena suerte relativa. Kiki estaba con la boca más abierta, debido a la sorpresa que se llevarían ellos al verse de esa edad. Entonces…

¿Kurosaki-kun?... ¿eres tú? – le preguntó una niña de cabellos largos a un chico de pelos cortos naranjas. El joven no reconoció para nada a esa niña, pero el pelo se le hacía característico, así que…

¿Inoue?... – el chico miraba extrañado, para luego verse a sí mismo por todo el cuerpo. Entonces... pegó un grito al cielo… - ¡Qué me ha pasado!...

La única manera de curar las heridas provocadas por los necros de alto nivel en humanos comunes bajo las ordenes de Perses, Thera o Cronos es reduciéndoles la edad de manera proporcional a las heridas recibidas. En este caso, solo les redujo muy poco, ya que, en otros casos, lo común es que tengan como uno años… - lo dijo de manera muy relajada el dios mensajero. Ichigo solo lo miraba de manera furiosa.

¿La única manera?... ¿La única manera?... ¿La única manera? – preguntaba irritada la ahora Inoue de 10 años.

Así es… la única manera – le respondió de manera seria el dios – Aunque eso te conviene, verdad, santo de Athena.

En parte si – respondió el santo de Aries. Esto sorprendió a ambos jóvenes. Ichigo, al ver que una buena cantidad de personas se estaban reuniendo alrededor de ellos, decidió cortar esta pequeña conversación.

Bueno... bueno… ¡vamos a mi casa antes de que arme un alboroto! - y dicho esto, los cuatro se fueron a la casa del pelinaranja.

Y de esta manera, Kiki obtuvo su venganza sin saber que la obtendría en una de sus primeras misiones, la cual era buscar a los portadores de las armaduras designadas por las constelaciones, mientras que Hermes les redujo la edad a ellos. Lo que Ichigo y Orihime no se imaginaban era que algo nuevo les esperaba y que debían ser partícipes de ello.

**Una hora después: a 20 kilómetros de Finlandia y a 7000 m.s.n.m**

Un joven vestido de negro volaba a toda prisa ya que el anterior encuentro con la reina de espadas lo había alarmado de manera alta. Cerca de él, se encontraba una niña que trataba de igualar su velocidad por todos los medios posibles, mientras que una rubia y una chica de cabellos avellanas lo seguían también porque se fue volando como si algo realmente feo vendría a ocurrir. Fue entonces que decidieron, ambas mujeres, de aumentar la velocidad y alcanzar a ambos… cuando lo alcanzaron…

Kirito, exijo una explicación – le reprochó Lyfa. El joven no tenía tiempo para responder cosas tan nimias como los caprichos de una chica.

La verdad, maestro de sombras… tienes que decirnos ya que a mí me concierne por estar en la misión… - le habló Asuna.

¡Si mi papa no quiere contestar, déjenlo! – lo defendía su hija.

Yui, no tengo otra opción. Tienen que saber la verdad… - se dijo a sí mismo para luego mirar de reojo a las personas que estaban siguiéndole – la persona con la que me enfrente es la reina de espadas, Kerrigan, humana corrompida por los poderes de la plaga de Thera. Ahora, en su modo corrupto, es más poderosa de lo que antes era y está bajo las órdenes de los titanes. Al parecer ella pudo llegar por los portales de Leto y no por los pasajes aéreos de Urano, ya que yo mismo me encargue de clausurar esos portales. Por eso, se la manera de poder activarlos. Lyfa y "ella" saben cómo activarlos también – hizo una pausa. La caladria guerrera se acordó de la explicación que recibió por parte de Kirito en los templos de Urano – Las criaturas que me atacaron son los necros Zerg. Son fuertes debido a su fiereza y resistencia abrumadora, pero estos últimos eran muy fuertes ya que no eran simples necros Zerg: eran cazadores asesinos, una de las mejores mutaciones corruptas debido a su resistencia y poder de ataque certero, pero los maté fácilmente ya que pude convertir mi espada al modo warp tétrico (la luz blanca de la espada a la hora de matar a las criaturas). Y ahora por qué ella me llamó maestro de sombras – hizo otra pausa – yo participé en la anterior guerra, pero de manera anónima y oscura– esto disipó las dudas de Asuna - ya que ese era parte de mi entrenamiento: sobrevivir una guerra para poder afrontar otra, si es que se realiza, con mucho éxito…

Y yo también fui a esa guerra – habló animada Yui. Ambas mujeres se sorprendieron al escuchar eso.

¿Fuiste a esa guerra?… ¿No era peligroso? – le pregunto la colega asesina a la niña.

Era peligroso… claro que era peligroso – hizo una pausa - pero yo me mantenía en Shakuras bajo la protección de algunos amigos de mi papa – le respondió.

Ya veo – le respondió seria.

"_Ahora entiendo la razón por la que cuando iba a la casa de Kirito no los encontraba…" – _pensó Lyfa.

Entonces… ¿los titanes vendrán con un enorme ejército para poder derrotar a los dioses olímpicos y a nuestros maestros? – le preguntó Asuna a Kirito.

No lo creo… pasará un tiempo. Yo con "ella" nos encargamos de acabar con unos cuantos ejércitos de los titanes – le respondió. A Asuna se le hacía muy sospechoso la palabra "ella". Pareciese que el joven guardaba una especie de secreto. Justo para eso, estaban cerca de las emanaciones…

Papa, mira allá – le señalaba Yui. Podía verse un edificio que tenía grabados antiguos muy raros. Asuna, al ver de lejos esos grabados, pudo reconocerlos ya que ese idioma aún se hablaba en el lugar donde ella vivía.

Es el idioma…. de los atlantes – habló sorprendida.

Bajemos rápido – les dijo Kirito. Luego, aterrizaron cerca del portal – en efecto, Atlas tenía mucha razón: este lugar está rodeado de mucha nieve a pesar de las diversas estaciones en la que se está. El portal era una edificación de unos tres pisos de alto, decoraciones con grabados medios raros que Asuna había reconocido en toda su extensión (en alto y bajo relieve). Tenía la forma del Arco del triunfo de Paris, pero el color era completamente color verde oscuro, como el cosmos de su creadora. Luego de revisar parte por parte al portal, Asuna, junto con Lyfa, se acercaron un poco al portal…

Acá dice algo… - empezó a relatar la asesina de dioses mientras observaba de manera seria los grabados– los necros… creaciones puras, sirvientes de los titanes fueron las primeras creaciones mortales para poblar el mundo de los mortales… sin embargo, algunos de ellos no estaban de acuerdo con el gobierno de los titanes y se unieron a los dioses olímpicos en la gran guerra… apoyaron a Zeus para liberar a sus hermanos del vientre de Cronos y liberaron a Kael'thas del Tártaro bajo las ordenes de Urano… a partir de allí… nacieron los actuales humanos. Después de enfrentarse a sus antecesores, lograron imponerse a ellos... llevando al exilio de los necros hacia Cronosphere….Cuando esa guerra terminó, surgió una elite muy fuerte de guerreros, guerreros que podían superar los poderes de los dioses y titanes por momentos o cuando dominaran su poder, pero con la versatilidad, adaptabilidad de un ser humano y la gran resistencia de los necros… así surgieron los asesinos de dioses…

Eso significa que… - Kirito y Lyfa estaban sorprendidos.

Paso el tiempo y la orden se disolvió en diversas partes del mundo, pero hubo uno que se opuso a los dioses olímpicos debido a que ellos lo traicionaron. Los mató a todos y sembró el caos en el mundo… su nombre, Kratos… pero, antes de que se suicidara, disolvió el poder de la esperanza retenido en la caja de Pandora en los humanos y dejo vivir el alma de Athena… la cual se encargó de ordenar el mundo y resucitar a todos y encerrar el cuerpo de Kratos en un lugar muy remoto, dejando su alma a la deriva…- hizo una pausa - Para no volver a cometer el mismo error, los dioses del olimpo decidieron tener guerreros especializados para poder hacerles frente… así se formaron los que son conocidos como santos, ángeles, marinas y espectros, pero con el paso del tiempo, ellos mermaron en su poder original y solamente llegaban a los simples límites que el cuerpo humano podía llegar. Como los asesinos de dioses estaban dispersos por todo el mundo, los dioses del olimpo decidieron que continuaran su vida con normalidad. Ellos también mermaron sus poderes y llevaron una vida apacible como un humano normal y corriente. Sin embargo, el alma del fantasma de Esparta aún vagaba por doquier y esto significaba un peligro. Este temor se hizo realidad cuando reencarnó y liberó a los custodios para eliminar al olimpo, pero, lo que no se sabía era que tres asesinos de dioses lograrían detenerlo de una manera u otra…incluso con el sacrificio de la muerte….- hizo otra pausa - ¿Qué significa esto?... – entonces, ya no sabía que decir… estaba sorprendida - lo que viene esta en otro idioma... no lo entiendo

Esto resume casi toda la historia de lo que nos explicaron… incluso, al parecer, Leto predijo algunas cosas del futuro en su tiempo y el actual… Interesante – hablo Lyfa. Asuna quería traducir un poco más, pero no podía. Kirito, al ver su esfuerzo, se acercó hacia ella.

No te preocupes, al menos ya sé lo que nos depara – le dijo mientras le daba una palmada en el hombro derecho – hiciste lo mejor que pudiste y eso es bueno – le habló el maestro de las sombras de manera amable. Ella solo sonrió un poco.

Kirito… eso quiere decir que… - le decía Lyfa de manera un poco sorprendida.

Así es, Lyfa. Todos tenemos que llegar algún día a los fríos brazos de eso que se llama muerte – le hablo en tono sereno. Las dos mujeres lo miraban sorprendidas. Kirito, después de hablar esto, se dio cuenta que su hija estaba muy distraída, pero con una seriedad en sus ojos que no era común en ella.

Yui… ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó.

Papa, he sentido que varias cosmoenergias se acercan hacia acá – le habló alarmada su pequeña.

¿Cómo cuantas? – le preguntó serio.

¡Más de mil! – le respondió. Esto los sorprendió a todos – ¡Ya están aquí! – gritó. Antes de que pasara algo, Kirito saco de su bolsillo y lanzó al cielo unas cuantas esferas diminutas que flotaban como a 2000 m.s.n.m y emitían un brillo tenue azul con un radio de acción de un kilómetro. Entonces, de la tierra, emergieron cientos de cazadores asesinos y ultraliscos en ese lugar helado. Se podría decir que estaban completamente rodeados. Asuna y Lyfa estaban preparadas para la batalla, pero nunca se habían enfrentado ante semejante proporción de guerreros. Yui estaba asustada, ya que, a pesar de haber ido a Cronosphere, nunca había visto tanta cantidad de guerreros en una batalla para enfrentarse a ella y a su papa, aunque ella siempre estaba al margen de las peleas. Sin embargo, para sorpresa de las chicas, Kirito estaba sereno. Cuando se posicionaron para la pelea, pudieron escuchar una voz.

Nos vemos otra vez, maestro de las sombras – le habló.

Dagoth…. – susurró el joven. Entonces, los necros Zerg abrieron un camino y surgió de entre ellos un hombre con alas de murciélago, cuerpo corrompido y ojos color carmesí.

¿Ahora vienes a destruir a los humanos? – le pregunto serio.

Eso es por la gloria de mi señora, la titánide Thera – le respondió – y hoy morirás… no tienes escapatoria… y ninguna de ustedes – entonces, al escuchar esas palabras, Kirito empezó a reír un poco burlón.

¿Tú crees que un simple ejército de necros me va a parar… un simple ejército a parar a dos asesinos de dioses, a una caladria guerrera y a la demonia de la oscuridad? – le preguntó. Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar el seudónimo de la demonia de la oscuridad. Nadie en el grupo actual de Kirito estaba alguien conocido como la demonia tétrico.

¿La demonia de la oscuridad?... ¡Eso quiere decir que….! – se sorprendió más después de lo que a continuación escuchará.

¡Por que no caeré solo… tengo muchas cosas que hacer en este mundo… tener una vida normal…! ... ¡por eso….! ... – esto último lo exclamo a viva voz.

"_Papa…. Los vas a llamar… ¿verdad?" – _pensó su hija al escucharlo….

¡Estamos aquí… en las sombras! – y varias luces (301 para ser exactas) en el radio de acción de las esferas se formaron alrededor de ellos iluminando el lugar de un brillo azul. Luego, cada una de estas luces empezaron a tomar forma. Eran unas especies de hombres de unos 1,75 a 2 metros de alto aproximadamente, envestidos con capas oscuras, con la boca tapada por las mismas telas hasta la altura de la nariz solamente dejándose ver los ojos entre verdes y carmesí, armados con cuchillas luminosas basadas en el cosmos y el vacío y cada uno poseía una hombrera de oro. Su cuerpo era muy delgado, pero lo compensaban con su velocidad y su fuerza… eran los templarios tétricos… nativos del planeta Shakuras en Cronosphere que se oponían al régimen de los titanes. – Nos llamabas, prelado de las sombras - le dijo uno de ellos a Kirito (prelado=maestro). Asuna y Lyfa estaban muy sorprendidas al ver semejante espectáculo.

Estas en lo correcto, amigo. Al parecer, los enviados de los titanes han llegado a este mundo y necesito tu ayuda y la de tus poderosos hermanos para poder derrotar a estos enemigos – les dijo.

Así se hará…. – y todos los templarios se lanzaron al ataque junto al maestro de las sombras. Lyfa se llevó a Yui debido a la masacre que se llevará a cabo mientras que Asuna se quedó a luchar.

¡Al ataque! - y Dagoth también mando a su ejército confiado en que ganaría por la capacidad numérica. Entonces, empezó la carnicería…

Con la llegada de los templarios tétricos, Kirito y compañía enfrentan una lucha desesperada d contra los necros. La lucha empezó: los cazadores asesinos empezaron a rodear a los templarios, pero estos, a través de la traslación del vacío, lograban esquivar todos los ataques. Los templarios, debido a su preparación guerrera y a su modo asesino automatizado, podían luchar contra varios a la vez y matarlos con mucha facilidad. Por ello, Dagoth entró a la pelea. Cuando entró, lanzó unas enormes cadenas de relámpagos hacia su enemigo principal: el maestro de las sombras. Asuna, quien estaba cerca de las acciones matando a un cazador asesino, se dio cuenta y trataba de correr lo más posible para poder salvar a Kirito…

¡Kirito… cuidado! – el volteó, pero fue tarde, la tormenta estaba a punto de darle a su objetivo. Sin embargo, un humo negro transportó hacia otro lugar a Kirito guardándolo a salvo. Cuando el humo negro se dispersó en otro lugar, reveló a otra persona que estaba al lado de Kirito. Era una mujer, de unos 18 años aproximadamente, pelo rubio suelto muy hermoso, unos ojos azules muy bellos como el cielo, unas hombreras y pechera de color blanco, una capa de color azul, piel blanca, pantalones blancos que estaban muy ceñidos y unas botas que le llegaban hasta las rodillas hechas del mismo material que sus hombreras y unas espadas cruzadas en la espalda (estas espadas le eran familiares al joven vestido de negro). Asuna se sorprendió al verlos juntos…

¡Demonia de la oscuridad!... – grito Dagoth

"_Demonia de la oscuridad"… "Ya veo"… "Así que era "ella"" – _pensó la joven asesina de dioses al ver a la pareja. La recién llegada se paró, ya que antes se había arrodillado para poder hacer el cambio de sombras, y luego desenfundo las dos espadas luminosas en forma semicurva para ponerse en posición de ataque. Pero antes se dio vuelta y miró a su mejor amigo y a su vez compañero de enseñanzas…

Kirito… hace tiempo que no nos vemos – le hablo la mujer mientras lo miraba de manera amable.

Es verdad… después del sacrificio del guerrero tétrico: nuestro segundo maestro a la vez…han pasado 9 meses en los cuales no te he visto… Alice… - le saludaba de manera amable también mientras se miraban fijamente a los ojos con una sonrisa dibujada en sus rostros. Parecía como si de una pareja de enamorados se tratase. Por otro lado, Asuna iba corriendo hacia su compañero asesino de dioses preocupada.

Kirito... estas bien – llegaba una preocupada Asuna debido a que pensaba que la técnica de cadena de relámpagos había hecho efecto en él, pero no había ocurrido eso. En cambio, lo que pudo ver era una escena muy romántica, según ella, en medio de una batalla… algo no común en eventos de esta magnitud.

No hay problema, Asuna – le respondió con alegría oculta tras verse con su colega de innumerables batallas - Más bien, te ocuparías de los cazadores asesinos. Tienes la capacidad para hacerlo – le encomendó. Ella fue directo hacia las criaturas después de escuchar esto. Luego su amiga, la demonia tétrico, le habló algo a través de conexión telepática…

"_Oye… se nota que esa chica tiene el potencial al igual que tú en poder, pero no tiene la experiencia de nosotros" – le dijo mientras observaba como ella mataba de manera certera y rápida a las criaturas._

"_Es otra asesina de dioses" – le respondió de manera muy calmada– "Su nombre es Asuna"_

"_Ahhh… y se nota que le gustas" – le bromeó un poco. Esto desencajó al joven mientras trataba de matar a una criatura. Ella solo moría de la risa – "Es broma… no te preocupes"._

"_Nunca cambias… eso es bueno…" – le dijo él mientras sonreía sinceramente y a la vez mutilaba la cabeza de uno de los cazadores asesinos. Luego, ella se dejó de tonterías y le hablo de manera seria, pero esta vez no mentalmente, sino verbalmente…_

¡Kirito, hay que hacer sincronización tétrica!… - gritó seriamente. Esto sorprendió a todos – acabemos con esto rápido de una vez por todas– esto alegro al joven de las espadas dobles.

Ok…. – y dicho esto, el joven puso en modo ataque sus dos espadas y la demonia tétrico puso en modo defensivo sus dos espadas warp para lanzarse ambos al ataque… - ¡Dark Synchronization! – exclamaron ambos. Entonces, los dos se envolvieron en humos negros para atacar. Entonces, con una velocidad demencial, empezaron a atacar en una sincronía muy perfecta. Las criaturas caían cada vez más rápido debido al poder de ataque que poseía esa sincronización y a la cantidad de velocidad.

El prelado de las sombras y la pretoriana tétrica están acabando con las criaturas…. ¡Sigan atacando! – arengaba uno de los templarios tétricos a sus demás hermanos para continuar en la lucha. Asuna se sorprendía al ver como ellos se levantaban los ánimos al ver a sus señores peleando al lado de ellos ya que lo consideraban un honor pelear al lado de alguien respetable y admirable según ellos. Después de esto, ella empezó a atacar de una manera muy rápida y certera a través de su técnica de cadena de luz para atacar a cuatro a la vez (creaba copias de ella misma). Dagoth, al ver esto, se envolvió en un campo de relámpagos y se movía a velocidades de igual envergadura que la Sync on the Darkness. Kirito, al observar esto, habló con Alice.

Vamos en contra de Dagoth… ¡Ahora! – y dicho esto, ambos se lanzaron en contra del enviado de Thera. Dagoth intuyo esto y también se lanzó contra ellos. Ambos iban en direcciones contrarias a los de su enemigo, dejando una secuela de caos a su paso, pero sin ninguna muerte de los templarios ya que ellos lo esquivaban con sus poderes del cambio de la oscuridad. Cuando chocaron, una estela de vientos negros y de relámpagos blancos llenó todo el lugar alrededor del lugar de la pelea. Después, pudieron observar que los contendientes estaban en direcciones contrarias a las que atacaron debido al choque de poderes con signos de debilidad, más que todo Dagoth. Kirito se logró parar y luego ayudó a Alice para que continuara, pero al parecer, en el momento en que chocaron, Kirito le dio una estocada de gravedad en una parte cercana al corazón de Dagoth y Alice logró mutilarle un brazo. Cuando vieron de esta manera a Dagoth, habían pocos cazadores asesinos y ultraliscos en pie (unos 50 aproximadamente). Alice, al verlo, se acercó cada vez más hacia su pronta víctima mientras recordaba lo que tuvo que pasar cuando escapo del planeta regido por Perses… las muertes que vio y la muerte de alguien querido para ella… y exactamente tenía en frente de ella... al verdugo de esa persona…

Lo voy a matar – susurró de manera demencial – Te haré pagar, maldito. Eugeo murió por tu culpa. Vengaré su muerte- estaba a punto de matarlo, pero sintió un agarre brusco en su mano.

¡Ya cálmate, Alice! – le gritó su amigo - ¡La venganza, el odio y el rencor consumen las almas de sus poseedores!... ¡Recuerda las enseñanzas de Adún!... ¡Él no haría algo tan deshonroso! – le recriminó.

¡Él mató a mi hermano, Kirito!... ¡Suéltame!... ¡tengo derecho! – le gritó mientras lloraba de rabia y trataba de zafarse del agarre de su amigo. El maestro de las sombras se sorprendió demasiado: el mejor amigo que tuvo y colega de innumerables batallas, el guardián oscuro, había muerto…

¿Cómo que Eugeo murió? – le preguntó con el dolor de su corazón. Cabe decir que la rabia lo estaba consumiendo en esos momentos.

Como escuchas…. ¡Este desgraciado lo mató cuando intentamos escapar!... – le gritó mientras lágrimas gruesas salían de sus ojos…. Frente a esto, la chica de cabellos avellanas le habló de manera un poco calmada

No te dejes llevar por la ira… como lo hice yo algún momento de mi vida – le habló una recién llegada Asuna. Kirito se sorprendió un poco por estas palabras. No dejarse llevar por la ira y los sentimientos negativos, eran las enseñanzas que recibió cuando estaba con Adún, en Shakuras, en una sesión especial de entrenamiento. El chico solo sonrió un poco, pero con tristeza y pesar en su corazón – y hasta ahora sigo sintiendo eso, pero ya en menor grado, gracias a una persona que me ayudo a ver desde otra perspectiva el mundo – le respondió.

¡Tú cállate, Asuna! – le gritó furiosa

"_¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?" –_se preguntó la chica.

Además, el morirá pronto – terminó de responder Kirito. Esto sorprendió a Alice – _"Eugeo…. Espero me perdones por haberme permitido regresar al mundo de los mortales… Si tan solo me hubiese quedado haya… no habrías muerto" – pensó triste…_

¿Cómo así? – le preguntaron ambas chicas al unísono mientras lo sacaban de sus pensamientos.

Lo sientes, verdad – esta vez le habló a Dagoth de manera muy lúgubre. El necro se asustó con la mirada que le brindaba el maestro de las sombras – sientes que tu cuerpo se congela internamente para luego pasar al exterior sin dejar rastro alguno de ti…

Es… ¡es imposible! – le gritó atemorizado, pero era verdad. Sentía un frio muy intenso. Y cada vez aumentaba más.

¿Qué le has hecho? – le preguntó Alice.

Utilice el Dragon Ring en él. Este es una de las cualidades de una de mis espadas. Con un toque preciso en un determinado punto del cuerpo, puede congelar según lo que yo desee. Esta vez quise congelarlo desde el interior – fue la respuesta de Kirito.

¿Dragon Ring? – le preguntaron ambas.

Ahora, veamos como muere… - y dicho esto, la cara del sirviente de Thera se puso blanca para luego ser cubierta por el hielo. Lo mismo pasó con todo el cuerpo, el cual se desintegró en partículas diminutas de hielo. Una vez muerto, decidieron acabar con todos sus enemigos de una vez por todas. La pelea duró como unos 10 minutos más. Cuando terminó la pelea, registraron que no tenían ninguna baja. Kirito estaba contento debido a que ninguno de sus guerreros ha caído en combate, mientras que Alice meditaba las enseñanzas que había recibido en el pasado. Todos los guerreros habían entrado a un modo ceremonial de calma. Entonces, el joven empezó a decirles algo…

Muchas gracias, amigos. Esta victoria no hubiese sido sin su ayuda – les agradeció a los templarios tétricos.

Más bien, los agradecidos deberíamos ser nosotros, gran prelado. Es una magnanimidad pelear a su lado - le habló uno de los guerreros tétricos en representación de sus demás colegas.

Ustedes saben que soy un asesino de dioses… ¿verdad? – les preguntó. Todos ellos asintieron – Entonces, esto será más rápido de lo normal – habló en tono serio – Existen dos asesinos de dioses aparte de mi – les dijo – y una de ellas está aquí con nosotros – hizo una pausa - Asuna, ven un rato – la chica se acercó a él – Hermanos guerreros, déjenme presentarla. Ella es Asuna, así como yo, ella es una asesina de dioses. Cada vez que ella requiera ayuda frente a una cantidad numerosa de guerreros, irán en su ayuda – todos los guerreros asintieron – para ello, Asuna, te entregaré esto – y el chico cogió su mano y le dio unas esferas diminutos de 1cm de radio color gris. La chica se sorprendió un poco por el contacto entre manos – estas esferas crean un campo cosmoenergético gravitatorio de un kilómetro de radio las cuales pueden teletransportar a los templarios tétricos desde cualquier punto interdimensional, siempre y cuando requieras su ayuda– terminó

Gracias por la ayuda – les dijo. Los guerreros de las sombras solo asintieron de manera seria. Sin embargo, una orden de su señora llamó su atención...

Necesito cinco escuadrones de 7 integrantes por escuadrón – habló en voz alta Alice. Pasaron como unos diez segundos y ya se tenía a los 35 voluntarios – Kirito ¿Para que los quieres? – le preguntó ya que ella había recibido un mensaje mental del chico.

Quiero que cada escuadrón vaya por el mundo en busca de los necros que se infiltraron a este mundo y los eliminen. También, recojan a las personas que posean un potencial grande para los futuros combates. A parte de ellos, necesito dos de ustedes – y de la nada dos de ellos se pudieron frente a él – hermanos, necesito que vayan a mi casa, en Canadá y vigilen todo por allí. Sigan el rastro del cosmos de mi hija. Serán como mi guardia personal. Tengo un mal presentimiento – les ordenó de manera calmada a los 37 voluntarios.

¡Qué así sea! – y los voluntarios tétricos se dispersaron alrededor del mundo en sus misiones a través de traslación del vacío.

El resto puede regresar a Shakuras, gracias por su ayuda – y todos los templarios tétricos restantes desaparecieron en la misma luz que llegaron. Después de esto, Alice sentía cómo cada uno de las cosmoenergias de los tétricos se dispersaban en el mundo.

Asuna, discúlpame por haberte gritado – la chica lo dijo de manera apenada.

No te preocupes, es comprensible - le respondió. - ¿Y cómo es que sabes mi nombre? – le preguntó.

Cierta persona me lo dijo – le respondió mientras miraba a Kirito y él se hacia el desentendido.

Alice… ¿Ha pasado algo después de que me fui de Shakuras? – le preguntó serio debido a que no era común que ella viniese al mundo de los mortales así por así.

La verdad… es que… están invadiendo Shakuras… los titanes están invadiendo el planeta a través de los portales de Leto… necesitamos de tu ayuda... yo sola no puedo con todo, además nos atacan de cuatro puntos distintos y… -pero fue interrumpida.

Te puedo dar una ayuda…. En la parte más oscuras de Shakuras, existe un templo muy grande consagrado a Nix, la diosa titánide de la noche. Este templo posee un poder oculto que puede erradicar todo proceso de invasión, pero solo puede ser activado con dos poderosos cristales: el Uraj y el Khalis – hizo una pausa - cuando estuvimos en Char, sentí las emanaciones del Khalis, mientras que el Uraj se encuentra en el planeta Shakuras guardado por mis guerreros residentes. Diles y te lo darán – le respondió – Búscalos, actívalos en el templo y obtendrás la victoria – le respondió.

Uraj y Khalis…. Los buscaré… - hizo una pausa - Bueno, Kirito, me tengo que ir. Además, si pasa algo, vendré a pedirte que me ayudes. Tengo que infiltrarme en Char, después de todo– hizo una pausa – un gusto conocerte, Asuna. Si entrenas más, desarrollaras habilidades únicas y serás más fuerte que nosotros dos– y en eso, ella desapareció en la luz que la trajo al mundo de los mortales. Había pasado unos cinco minutos

Oye Kirito, Yui y Lyfa… ¿A dónde fueron? – le preguntó.

Le di una orden mental a Lyfa para que se llevara a mi hija a casa – me imagino que estarán en camino – le respondió.

Ya veo… - entonces, ella miró a un costado… - ¿Te parece si entrenamos juntos a partir de ahora? Necesito alguien poderoso con el cual pueda mejorar mis habilidades ya que con lo de hoy, me siento en desventaja... – preguntó animada. El chico la miro un poco sorprendido.

¿Entrenar?... Está bien, pero déjame decirte que yo entreno a partir de las 5:00 pm cerca de donde vivo – le habló

No hay problema, para mi ese es un buen horario – le respondió – ¿Pero podrás los sábados o domingos?...

Los sábados estoy libre, así que normal, pero los domingos salgo con mi hija a pasear…Mmmm…. Sería en las tardes, pero también puedes acompañarnos a los paseos. A veces viene Lyfa – le respondió. Ella asintió.

Entonces, iré a decirle a mi maestro que…. – iba a completar, pero ambos recibían un mensaje a través de la mente…- _"Kirito, Asuna, les habla Urano. Necesito que vengan a mis templos para que reciban a uno más de su hermandad" - _al terminar de escucharlo…

Bueno… iremos a donde estaba el santo de Pegaso – habló en tono aburrido el joven.

Entonces, vamos – y la chica saco sus alas para poder ir en dirección hacia el templo de Urano

Oye…. Espérame – y el joven también partió rumbo hacia su primer lugar de entrenamiento…

Fue así que el maestro de las sombras se encontró nuevamente con su colega la demonia tétrico, después de un largo tiempo de espera. Lograron encontrar el portal de Leto y luego sellarlo. Con ello, lograran descubrir sus secretos para poder transportarse de manera segura hacia Cronosphere ya que el sistema de Teletrasportación era muy distinto al de los pasajes aéreos. Pero no se imaginaban que iban a derrotar a uno de los esbirros de Thera con la ayuda de los templarios tétricos, los cuales tienen un respeto único hacia Kirito debido a que él les hizo un favor en el pasado. Lo mismo sucede con Alice. Ahora, después de esta pelea, hablarán con el santo de Pegaso y sobre su conexión a la hermandad de asesinos. Lo que no se sabe es que varios acontecimientos se desarrollaran mientras ellos están en ese entrenamiento, varias personas que llegaran del pasado… ¿para bien... o para mal?... pero el destino le tendrá algo muy guardado a Seiya. Kirito y Asuna empezarán a entrenar juntos debido a que a ella le falta un poco más de nivel y quiere igualar en poder al maestro de sombras…. Lo que sí se sabe es que ambos desarrollaran un poder abrumador que dará giro a una guerra, la cual manchó de sangre sus vidas y por ella están donde están en estos momentos…

**Un día después del encuentro entre el maestro de las sombras y la demonia tétrico. Pasaje Aéreo**

Aquel mundo maldecido, en el cual grandes guerras se habían producido debido a los lazos de odio y sed de venganza que se trasmitían de generación en generación. El panorama del lugar era desolador: una gran cantidad de ruinas y el suelo estéril debido a los métodos que se aplicaron para poder derrotar a los pobladores de esos terrenos. En ese mismo sitio, se encontraba una mujer ataviada con una armadura negra adornada de toques verdes oscuros, la cual miraba con rencor este lugar y los distintos lugares de ese mundo….

Hermano, espero que aún vivas. Esta guerra será muy dura y te necesitamos – habló para sí misma mientras observaba al cielo. Entonces, con estos pensamientos partió hacia rumbo desconocido en busca de los restos de cosmoenergia emitidas actualmente por el dios titán del caos y la destrucción: Kael'thas, el generador elemental.

En otra parte, en algún lugar de una ciudad muy concurrida, algunas personas estaban comiendo tranquilamente como celebrando algo o la victoria sobre alguien u otras entidades…

Bien… empecemos con la competencia de quien come más rápido… ¡a la cuenta de uno… dos… y tres! – y las personas implicadas empezaron la competencia.

Lo que uno de ellos no sabía es que en el interior de su conciencia, una gran bestia reconocía una pulsación de poder muy grande que había llegado recientemente a ese mundo. Algo le decía que la llegada de esa persona los regresaría a su estado antiguo…

Es Hécate… - se dijo a sí misma la bestia….

Al parecer, los hijos de Urano se rencontrarían después de un largo tiempo, pero lo que Hécate no sabía era que ella había sido seguida secretamente por el enemigo….

"_El encuentro entre Alice y Kirito fue algo inesperado, pero era necesario para poder saber el estado de los amigos. La muerte de ellos los consternó y a la vez, obtener la venganza que habían anhelado sin haberla deseado a un principio. Un mundo será cimbrado por el caos y la extinción completa por una entidad"_

**Notas del autor:**

Primero que nada, perdonen la demora. Estaba muy ocupado y he tenido problemas últimamente. He compensado la ausencia con un capítulo largo. No tengo excusa para nada, pero espero perdonen la ausencia.

Explotar los diversos personajes, escenarios y tramas de diversos programas que he visto a través de este tiempo me ha servido, ya que los he y los voy a agregar en la medida que pueda con tal de que tenga sentido en todo lo posible.

Esto paso ahora con los templarios tétricos, el planeta Shakuras, el planeta Char y los Zerg (poco a poco se va viendo el orden de los planetas en Cronosphere. Casi todos los nombres de los planetas del universo Starcraft). Los consideré debido a que poseen un poder muy abrumador y su capacidad es muy grande. Con respecto a lo de Kirito y Alice, esta relación creo que no pasará más allá debido a las enseñanzas de un personaje que agregue: Adún. Ahora, también empezará a cimentarse un poco la relación de Asuna y Kirito debido a los futuros entrenamientos que tendrán para obtener poder, aunque el maestro de las sombras posee un poder realmente abrumador que no ha sido mostrado en su totalidad. El santo de Aries obtuvo su venganza sin haberla deseado siquiera, Ichigo e Inoue se convirtieron en niños, además de que les puse nuevo trama como se está observando, y la aparición de Hermes fue muy inesperada después de todo para poder ayudarlos.

Bueno, eso sería todo… y espero que disfruten esto como yo también disfruto haciéndolo cada vez que me llega la inspiración. Después aclararé más. O Sino, me envían un MP para aclararles personalmente.

Agradecimientos a **Haseo555** y a **PegasoSeiya** por los reviews.

Nos vemos.

**Siguiente Capítulo: Capítulo 4: Extinción**


End file.
